Regarde à côté de toi !
by yoh-nee
Summary: Tout le monde connait la fin de l'histoire entre Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Ça a toujours était évident pour tout le monde. Enfin peut être pas en fait. Mais comment faire comprendre à son ami d'enfance que l'on n'est pas sa petite sœur ? Voici l'histoire tant attendue des débuts pas trop parfaits de l'idylle de nos amoureux, croyez moi sur parole, ça va dépoter ! Signé: Emma
1. Prologue

Vous voulez une histoire d'amour pleine de rebondissements ?

Moi, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Et pas besoin d'aller chercher une histoire incroyable dans un roman. J'ai le couple parfait pour ce genre d'histoire.

Vous voyez un peu ?

Pas dans le genre amour impossible et tanti quanti. Non, non, je vous parle d'un amour qui était évident pour tout le monde, et attendu.

Mais avant d'entamer mon histoire, je crois que je vais faire le point rapidement sur l'à côté de l'histoire.

A commencer par moi. Il faut bien se présenter quand on va passer du temps ensemble.

Je suis Emma Myers. Je suis journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, où j'écris la rubrique 'Nouvelles du monde' ainsi que divers reportages sur le terrain. Je suis sang-mélée. Mon père est un sorcier né moldu. Il a connu ma mère dans son enfance, et ils sont restés très proches, même pendant ses études à Poudlard. Elle a rapidement compris qu'il cachait des choses et elle a fini par découvrir le monde sorcier.

Mais je digresse.

Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire de Victoire Weasley et de son ami d'enfance, Ted Lupin, incapable de se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas besoin de regarder au loin pour trouver celle qui lui faut…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'histoire

Salut et bienvenu à tous dans ma nouvelle fanfiction, "Regarde à côté de toi !"

Comme précisé dans la description, je parlerai essentiellement de Victoire et Ted, enfin avec tout les à-côté de leur vie à Poudlard.

C'est ma toute première fanfic sur Harry Potter. J'en ai lu des tellement géniales, que j'ai eu envie de laisser ma version aussi ^^

Ce ne sera pas une fanfic longue, mais les chapitres seront assez fournis.

A l'heure actuelle, j'ai neuf chapitres de terminés, dont cinq qui n'attendent plus qu'à être publiés.

C'est la géniale **LittlePlume** qui s'est occupée de la relecture et la correction. J'en profite pour lui faire une spéciale dédicace pour la remercier de m'avoir aider à faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avec cette fanfiction.

Grâce à elle et ses supers conseils, l'écriture c'est révélée beaucoup plus facile pour moi. De plus, travailler avec elle est un réel plaisir, car j'ai adoré la plupart de ses fanfics, et que de ce fait, son avis compte beaucoup^^

J'expérimente un nouveau style de narration très différent de ce que j'ai publié jusque là, car je pense que vous l'aurez comprit avec le prologue, je parle au travers de Emma Myers, qui a été à Poudlard avec Victoire. Il a été plus simple pour moi, de procéder ainsi, car j'avais envie de me lâcher sur les commentaires désobligeants xp

J'ai du bien sur ajouter des persos OC à tours de bras puisque tout est à écrire sur la nouvelle génération. J'ai profité de cette liberté pour créer un petit groupe autour de nos héros fort d'adolescents avec du caractère et tous différents. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Vous n'en verrai pas tout de suite, mais soyez patients ^^

Je pense avoir tout dit, bien sur vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, je les attend même avec une certaine impatience ^^

Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le prochain. J'attend de voir comment va passer ce premier chapitre.

Pour Come Back, ma première fanfic, je suis sur un chapitre par mois, à peu près ^^'. Mais dans son cas, j'ai commencé la publication sans chapitres d'avance, et je ne peux faire plus vite, si je ne veux pas sacrifier la qualité de ce que j'écris.

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub, Come Back, une fanfiction sur l'univers de Card Captor Sakura, ou Sakura Chasseuse de cartes : "10 ans se sont passé depuis que Sakura a capturé toutes les cartes, elle entre à l'université. D'étranges phénomènes se produisent ce qui l'a pousse à reprendre du service en tant que maîtresse des cartes, et un jeune homme lui donnant une impression de déjà vu débarque dans son monde. Entre disputes, questions, combats et sentiments, ils ne s'ennuieront pas."

Voilà, voilà, je suis contente j'ai fais ma pub ^^ (bin quoi? un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne non? ^^)

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous dire, après cette présentation de dix pieds de long ^^ :

1. Merci d'être là pour lire ma fanfiction

2.J'espère que ça va vous plaire

3. Et surtout, bonne lecture ^^

_Yoh-nee pour vous servir ^^_

**[disclamer : L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à JK Rowling.]**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'histoire**

Tout le monde connait la fin de l'histoire entre Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Cela avait toujours était évident pour tout le monde. Enfin peut être pas en fait. Mais comment faire comprendre à son ami d'enfance que l'on n'est pas sa petite sœur ?

Mais je vais peut-être un peu vite. Je vous propose de commencer par le début de cette histoire.

Au début de cette histoire, il y a la naissance de Ted Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Il est né juste avant la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort et il a perdu ses parents pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Il a donc été éduqué par sa grand-mère Andromeda, la mère de Tonks et son parrain, le très célèbre Harry Potter. La première chose qui marqua les esprits chez ce très jeune enfant fut sa capacité de métamorphe qu'il hérita de sa mère.

Quand Ted eut un an, le beau-frère d'Harry, Bill, et sa femme, Fleur, eurent une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Victoire.

La famille Weasley était une très grande famille où les membres étaient très proches. S'étaient greffés par-dessus, Harry Potter, sa meilleure amie et désormais belle-sœur Hermione Granger, et enfin Andromeda accompagnée de Ted.

Les deux premiers nés de la nouvelle génération firent donc très rapidement connaissance et grandirent ensemble. Puis vint la petite sœur de Victoire, Dominique, d'un an et demi plus jeune que son aînée, et ensuite, James et son petit frère Albus rejoignirent les trois autres avec Rose, Hugo, et Louis, le petit frère de Victoire.

Mais revenons à nos amoureux. Pendant toute leur enfance, ils furent donc cul et chemise.

Ted était un petit garçon lunatique mais très gentil. Il protégeait Victoire qui était une enfant turbulente et parfois capricieuse, et qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Pourtant la petite fille, elle, ne le considérait pas comme son frère. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Pourtant, cet après-midi-là, sur sa balançoire, elle l'insultait de tous les noms. Et oui, il arrivait parfois à Ted de laisser parler son caractère lunatique, et oui, il pouvait être tellement imbuvable qu'il tenait du miracle de le supporter.

Harry avait dit à Victoire que d'après les dires de tout le monde, la mère de Ted, Nymphadora, avait elle aussi eu un caractère explosif dans sa jeunesse, mais il avait aussi hérité du tempérament lunatique de son père.

Victoire soupira et se balança un peu sur la balançoire. Elle était déçue. Pour une fois que Ted venait au Terrier alors que tous les autres Weasley étaient partis faire une ballade, laissant Victoire seule avec son oncle Charlie qui lui racontait des histoires de dragons pendant qu'elle faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs, il était dommage de laisser passer cette occasion. Et pourtant ce crétin de Ted avait réussi à tout gâcher.

Quand la grand-mère de Ted, Andromeda, vint toquer à la porte du repère des Weasley, accompagnée de son petit-fils, Victoire ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire ravi, car elle allait pouvoir passer tout le reste de l'après-midi avec son meilleur ami.

Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Elle était certaine qu'il l'évitait. Et la raison de son comportement la mettait profondément en colère car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Nous reviendrons sur cette raison plus tard ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il vous faut savoir en ce début d'histoire, que Victoire Weasley n'était pas une jeune fille que sa famille et ses amis auraient pu qualifier de calme et patiente. Bien au contraire, elle était une adolescente énergique et impulsive, parfois égoïste.

Cependant, elle avait aussi un grand cœur et était toujours prête à aider les autres, ce qui rattrapait le côté « princesse » qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère sans le savoir. Malheureusement, être fille de vélane n'a pas que des avantages. La beauté peut rendre une personne particulièrement capricieuse et sournoise.

Si elle n'avait pas été foncièrement une bonne personne, je n'aurais pas été son amie soyez-en sûrs. Car parfois, elle est vraiment casse pied, pour rester polie.

Elle avait tout de même beaucoup travaillé sur elle-même, surtout son côté lunatique et son égocentrisme pendant sa quatrième année, et cela avait payé.

A présent âgée de quinze ans, elle n'était plus la capricieuse princesse Victoire Weasley aux yeux de tous, mais tout simplement Weasley, Victoire, ou encore Vic' pour ses proches amis, c'est à dire ses cousins, Ted, et son amie d'enfance Anny, Corentin, quand elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus à cause d'une de ses farces, dont elle avait été la victime, ainsi que moi-même, sa deuxième amie, Emma.

Elle pensait à Ted sur sa balançoire. Pourquoi tout avait changé entre eux ? Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle savait pourquoi. Elle nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'année. C'était depuis ce qui c'était passé au mois de Juin avant la période des examens. Depuis cette fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle sur demande pour échapper à un préfet.

Pour faire court, ils étaient en train de se balader dans le château la nuit après le couvre-feu, ce qui était fortement interdit, et ils avaient entendu deux préfets parler. L'un d'eux s'était dirigé vers eux et ils avaient fui. Ted avait refusé de s'approcher d'elle et il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux pendant toute l'attente qu'ils passèrent cachés dans la pièce. Puis il avait disparu comme une flèche dans son dortoir et avait évité Victoire pendant un petit moment.

En vérité, il avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement depuis la rentrée scolaire. Elle avait changé physiquement. Oui, comme la plupart des adolescentes de son âge, elle était passée de planche à pain à une jolie poitrine dont elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude. Et elle avait bien vu comment les autres garçons de l'école la regardaient.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était mignonne elle avait tout de même du sang de vélane dans les veines, ça laisse des traces. Victoire mesurait un peu plus d'un mètres soixante à l'époque, avait une coupe longues de cheveux blonds comme les blés, de grands yeux en amandes bleu turquoise, un grain de peau parfaitement lisse qui aimait le soleil, pas comme la peau blanche de Anny. En bref, c'était une future bombe. Elle aurait pu être mannequin.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu quatorze ans, les garçons semblaient enfin remarquer sa beauté plus femme et semblaient plus lubriques en sa présence, et elle détestait ça. Seul Teddy, Corentin, et mon frère Carl, de la même année que Ted, étaient restés les mêmes. Bien qu'il y avait parfois des regards étranges entre ces deux copains comme cochons et le reste de leur petite bande.

Et depuis cela n'avait fait qu'empirer !

Lors des vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Ted avait semblé être ailleurs et n'avait pas été très loquace, nous avait raconté Victoire à Anny et à moi. Ensuite, ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant toute la période de la saint valentin, alors qu'habituellement, ils passaient la journée à se moquer des couples. Il avait prétexté une quantité de devoirs, mais n'avait pas convaincu Vic'.

Mais cela avait finalement dérapé à son anniversaire, le deux Mai. Tout notre joyeux groupe avait décidé de le fêter aux trois balais, et tout se passait bien. Il y avait de la bière au beurre avec et sans alcool. Les plus vieux avaient profité que Mme Rosmerta tourne le dos pour en piquer quelques-unes au lieu de bouteilles sans alcool.

Tout le monde rigolait et Victoire passait un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Ted et Connor se disputent. Ils s'adorent, mais parfois, sans raison apparente pour le reste du monde, l'école j'entends, ils s'enflammaient et finissaient par en venir aux mains. Il avait fallu les séparer, et Victoire avait emmené son ami d'enfance prendre l'air.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, un peu en retrait. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, et ce fut Ted qui brisa le silence en soupirant :

"- Excuse-moi Victoire. J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Mais ça fait des jours qu'il me tape sur le système. Il le méritait.

- Ça je m'en moque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu pètes les plombs le jour de mon anniversaire ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Ted sentit la colère que retenait son amie. Il était vraiment idiot de ne pas s'être retenu.

"- Écoute, je ne voulais pas, mais j'en avais assez de l'entendre faire ces fichus sous-entendus.

- Quels sous-entendus ?

- Je ne crois pas que je doive t'en parler. Hé ! Arrête de me frapper ! C'est bon tu vas l'avoir ta fichue réponse sale petite curieuse ! Ça fait des semaines qu'il nous bassine parce qu'il est persuadé que tu accepterais de sortir avec lui. Il se rend pas bien compte que c'est de toi qu'il parle ! Je refuse qu'on parle ainsi de toi. Et son dernier commentaire a été la goutte d'eau de trop."

Victoire sentit une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était jaloux ?

Elle essaya de se sermonner. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient des couches. Il était normal qu'il souhaite la protéger.

Mais quand le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et qu'elle se perdit dans ses yeux gris, leur couleur naturelle, qu'il laissait ainsi quand il se sentait en confiance, son cœur rata un battement.

Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle savait qu'il ne la considérait que comme sa sœur, mais elle avait l'espoir que ça change. Et sinon, elle ferait en sorte que cela change, et quand Victoire veut quelque chose, elle finit par l'obtenir tôt ou tard. Son obstination est l'une de ses plus grandes qualités je trouve.

Mais elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était une femme, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être sa sœur. Pour détourner la situation qui devenait gênante pour elle, elle lui dit :

"- Tu sais que tu es le seul à ne pas m'avoir offert de cadeau ? Je suis déçue.

- Comme si je pouvais oublier ton cadeau, soupira-t-il faussement fataliste, pour que le sketch que tu m'as fait pour tes onze ans recommence ? Hors de question."

Il lui tendit un paquet.

"- Tiens, bon anniversaire Vic', dit-il avec un grand sourire."

Elle déballa rapidement le cadeau et tomba sur un magnifique bracelet épais en argent.

"- C'est pour te rappeler la couleur argenté de la lune. Pour que tu sois sous ma protection."

Elle savait que la lycanthropie du père de Ted et sa réussite en tant que professeur et protecteur d'Harry comptait pour son ami. Et elle savait que si on la comparait souvent à un soleil par sa force de caractère et sa joie de vivre, son ami, en revanche, correspondait bien à la lune. Mélancolique et pourtant lumineux, il attirait le regard par son côté silencieux et mystérieux qu'il accentuait volontiers avec son don de métamorphe. Elle l'enfila et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

"- En plus j'ai le teint parfait pour porter de l'argent. Merci Teddy.

- S'il te plaît Vic', arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai l'impression de n'être que ton ours en peluche."

Victoria éclata de rire. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette rengaine. Il se plaignait constamment de ce surnom qu'elle lui donnait quand ils étaient enfants.

"- Nan, pas envie, T.e.d.d.y, fit-t-elle en découpant chaque lettre avec mesquinerie."

Il l'attrapa pour la punir et ils chahutèrent jusqu'à tomber du banc. Ted était tombé sur le dos, et Victoire lui était tombée dessus. Ils rirent gaiement de la situation, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le silence tomba et ils se fixèrent un instant.

Je suppose que vous voyez venir le truc.

Ted posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Victoire, faisant de nouveau rater un battement au cœur de la jeune fille, et s'approcha doucement sans la lâcher des yeux. Quand il les ferma, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Victoire ferma elle aussi ses yeux pour se laisser emporter.

Elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons. Pas tant que ça, genre cinq ou six pendant notre quatrième année. Mais le baiser qu'elle échangea avec Ted, n'avait rien de comparable pour elle. Il était doux et passionné. Il fallait admettre que Ted savait embrasser à la perfection. Non je ne suis pas allée vérifier, mais si vous aviez vu le regard que lui jette Vic' après un de ses baiser, moi j'y vois de la passion brûlante. Un type qui sait donner ce genre d'expression à une fille est forcément doué pour embrasser !

Quand ils se séparèrent, et la gêne s'installa. Ils évitèrent de se regarder, et finalement, Victoire, et n'y tenant plus dit :

"- Écoute, j'ai vraiment adoré ce baiser. Mais si cela t'embête, on a qu'à faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je pars devant."

Victoire eu mal au cœur quand elle se souvint à quel point elle avait été lâche de partir ainsi sans attendre de réponse de Ted. Mais s'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une sœur pour lui, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Et pas question qu'elle fonde en larme devant Ted mademoiselle avait sa fierté.

Elle se releva de la balançoire pour marcher un peu. Elle commençait à avoir faim, et Andromeda leur avait promis un goûter très sympa. Elle se dirigea donc vers la maison de ses grands-parents Arthur et Molly, le Terrier, pour voir si sa 'grand-mère' avait tenu promesse.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. La grand-mère de Ted avait fait une quantité impressionnante de crêpes. Elle sourit en pensant qu'au retour du reste de la famille, surtout de ses oncles Ron et Georges, de véritables ogres sur pâtes, il ne resterait sûrement plus rien de ce tas, pourtant capable de nourrir tout un régiment.

Elle nous a toujours dit qu'elle aimait vivre dans une famille nombreuse. Même si le manque d'intimité était parfois difficile à vivre. En particulier pendant les vacances d'été qu'ils passaient tous chez Molly et Arthur. Elle remercia Andromeda qui lui servit une assiette avec trois crêpes, une au chocolat, une à la confiture de framboise, et la troisième à la chantilly, comme à son habitude, et elle aperçut Ted entrer dans la pièce au moment où elle allait avaler sa première bouchée avec plaisir. Elle ronchonna :

"- Me pourrir une partie de l'après-midi ne t'as pas suffi finalement. Il faut aussi que tu me fiches le goûter de grand-mère Meda en l'air. T'es vraiment pas cool en ce moment Ted.

- Je te signale que je pensais que je serais tout seul ici, puisque tu as préféré passer l'après-midi seule sur ta fichue balançoire !"

Andromeda avait deviné que la discussion allait dégénérer. Elle voulut calmer le jeu, mais Victoire fut plus rapide.

"- Si j'ai passé mon après-midi sur une balançoire c'est à cause d'un enfoiré d'ours en peluche qui ne sais pas être gentil, Teddy ! Tu as passé ton temps à soupirer et à râler comme si passer une minute avec moi était un supplice ! Tu aurais quand même pu faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse en me faisant comprendre que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ! Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller manger ces crêpes dans ma chambre pour ne plus voir ta sale tronche de nounours !"

Elle partit telle une furie et claqua toutes les portes sur son chemin.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Ted ? Demanda la grand-mère de ce dernier avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Mais rien, je te jure mamie ! C'est elle qui se fait des idées ! Elle est insupportable !"

Il prit une pile de crêpes, les jeta dans une assiette sans compassion, et sortit lui aussi de la cuisine en colère.

"- Aaaaah, la jeunesse, il serait peut-être temps que mon cher petit fils commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, sinon il va laisser Victoire lui passer sous le nez."

Victoire bouda dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour du reste de la famille. Enfin, ce fut sa sœur Dominique et son frère Louis qui vinrent la chercher.

"- Vic', Vic' ! Viens vite mamie a fait des crêpes ! Lança le cadet avec toute l'énergie que pouvait avoir un garçon de neuf ans. Il vit l'assiette de crêpes à peine entamée sur le lit de sa sœur.

- Oh. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Ted, hein ? C'est pas grave, je vais aller lui faire comprendre qu'on embête pas ma grande sœur, lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce en bombant le torse."

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire. C'est trop mignon, les petits frères, pas les grands, je vous le dis.

Dominique demanda en s'asseyant près de son aînée :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

- Oh pas grand-chose en fait. Il est juste insupportable. Il est comme ça depuis mon anniversaire.

- Depuis le fameux baiser. Je me souviens. Il est vraiment lent à la détente celui-là.

- Il sait déjà peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas et il en a assez de mes caprices."

Sa sœur soupira. Elle connaissait le couplet. Elle l'avait entendu autant qu'Anny et moi. Ted et sa sœur passaient leur temps à se chamailler et se chercher des poux. Ça durait depuis des années. Pourtant elle était sûre d'une chose :

"- Écoute, tu sais très bien que le seul garçon assez gentil pour te supporter, c'est lui. En ce moment tu es plutôt cool, mais il a connu des périodes de crises aussi avec toi, crois-moi. Ce garçon t'adore. Il ne sait juste pas ce qu'il veut.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, sœurette.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai qu'un an et demi de moins que toi et que j'ai plus de maturité que toi ?

-Mais non idiote. C'est ta facilité à comprendre les gens qui m'étonne. Tu as toujours raison."

Sa sœur fit un sourire et lança sa boutade :

"- Oula non, ma très adorée grande sœur, si j'avais toujours raison, tu serais en fait une dictatrice qui maltraite ses proches."

Et elle s'échappa en riant et en esquivant le coussin que sa sœur lui lança, furieuse.

"- Espèce de sale petite, raaaaah ! Attends tu vas voir, ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Une histoire de vengeance ? J'adore ça, moi aussi je dois lui faire payer un truc."

Victoire sursauta en attendant cette voix. Elle retrouva toute son agressivité et lui lança un peu sèchement :

"- Tiens, mais c'est ce cher Ted, tu as retrouvé un semblant de gentillesse ?

- Oh allez, excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai pas mal de choses en tête en ce moment.

- Comme quoi ?"

La jeune fille ne pensait pas que c'était une excuse suffisante. Elle avait constamment pleins de choses en tête et elle ne le faisait pas payer à son entourage. Enfin, peut être que si, concéda t'elle pour elle-même, pas question d'avouer à haute voix qu'elle se savait être insupportable.

"- Mon avenir, mes parents, les études, les filles, le sport, enfin tu vois quoi tout ce qui peut passer par l'esprit d'un tordu de mon âge comme moi, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la journée, je te jure, mais tu n'as pas non plus été très patiente. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme pour faire oublier la phrase précédente."

Victoria le regarda. Ses cheveux, qu'il portait bariolé en règle générale, étaient noirs, assez proche de sa couleur naturelle, et ses yeux étaient gris argenté, comme la lune, sa couleur préférée. Il ne touchait que rarement au reste de son visage, sauf pour amuser la galerie. Il s'aimait comme il était, mais la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux, c'était un peu comme pour dire : « N'oubliez pas, je suis différent. Et j'en suis fier. »

Elle adorait ce côté-là de lui. Toujours sûr de lui, serein. Pas comme elle. Selon ses propres dires, je retranscris, elle était faible et capricieuse, et elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Elle lui adressa un sourire et dit :

"- C'est bon, c'est pardonné. Et t'as raison, je n'aurais pas dû en remettre une couche après.

- Je confirme.

- Ne tente pas trop ta chance, Lupin, je pourrais changer d'avis et te sortir de ma chambre en forme de citrouille."

Ted connaissait bien notre amie et ne tenta pas le diable. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude, jusqu'au repas du soir.

Ted eut d'ailleurs une bonne surprise. Son parrain Harry, qui était pourtant auror, avait pris sa soirée pour voir tout le monde, et surtout son filleul. Ce fut comme d'habitude, un repas bruyant et joyeux.

Puis plus tard, quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent avec leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo, et que les plus jeunes restant au Terrier furent mis au lit, c'est à dire, Molly, la première fille de Percy, ainsi que Fred et Roxanne, les jumeaux, Harry prit son filleul à part pour discuter un peu entre hommes. Il laissa ses deux fils, James et Albus, ainsi que ses deux neveux, Louis et

Ils s'assirent sur la plage juste devant la maison.

"- Si tu me racontais un peu ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ta tête ?"

Ted n'avait jamais su mentir à Harry. Ses yeux émeraude et encore pleins de jeunesse semblaient toujours savoir quand il n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas comme un père, mais plutôt comme un grand frère qui veille sur son cadet.

"- Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. Je me pose des questions sur mon avenir.

- Et qui dit avenir, dit fille."

"Bingo, pensa Ted, comme à son habitude, il tombe toujours juste."

"- Ouais entre autres, marmonna le jeune homme."

Harry regarda le ciel et continua :

"- Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle, ta grand-mère, Molly, ou n'importe quelle femme de cette famille fera cela bien mieux que moi. Tu es jeune, tu as bien le droit de t'amuser. Et tu détiens l'héritage des maraudeurs de la troisième génération. Tu es forcément un tombeur, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Il paraîtrait que de ce côté-là je suis plutôt tranquille, en effet. Mais c'est plus compliqué.

- Quoi donc ? Toi et Vic' ?"

"Aïe, deux fois. Il est de plus en plus fort", pensa de nouveau le jeune homme. Deux fois en une discussion ça faisait tout de même un peu mal.

"- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu vexé d'être aussi transparent.

- Tu sais, je suis marié à Ginny depuis plus de dix ans mon grand. Je suis au courant de tous les potins avant même que tu n'en aies conscience. Et je peux t'assurer que si je tombe toujours juste, c'est grâce à elle, sourit-il.

- D'ailleurs, comment va Lily ?"

Le père sourit en entendant le nom de sa petite dernière qui venait de fêter ses sept ans, le mois précédent, comme Louis, le frère de Victoire, âgé de dix ans.

"- Et bien sache qu'elle est très déçue d'avoir attrapé les oreillons et de rester à la maison pendant que tous ses cousins s'amusent sans elle. Mais elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait apprécié le hibou que tu lui as envoyé et qu'elle promettait de ne pas rendre sa mère folle. Enfin elle essaye, sourit-il en pensant sûrement à une énième bêtise de sa petite fille.

- Elle sera pire à l'adolescence, tu sais. Harry éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Ted.

- Ça c'est sûr. Mais elle ne sera pas aussi difficile qu'une certaine jolie blonde dont les charmes commencent à t'intéresser et te plaire de plus en plus, se moqua son parrain.

- Hé ! C'est de Victoire dont tu parles là, dis pas de bêtises, contra Ted un peu trop rapidement pour que cela fasse sincère."

Mais Harry ne dit rien. Ted devait comprendre tout seul qu'une fille comme Victoire n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement.

Ils retournèrent avec les autres et passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et discuter de tout et de rien.

Voilà comment commença l'histoire d'amour entre Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Et ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les hostilités commencent !

Coucou les amis voici venu le temps du chapitre deux de "Regarde à côté de toi" ^^

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop attendre, mais je trouve que dix jours c'est pas trop mal du coup ^^

Je ne sais pas si je garderai ce rythme ou si je passerai à un chapitre par semaine. Mais jamais plus de dix jours, promis ^^

J'entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet pour vous résumer un peu le chapitre qui va suivre ^^

Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, fini de faire le point sur la situation entre nos deux amoureux. et de monter le décors ^^ Il n'y aura pas de Poudlard, mais j'en profite pour parler un peu du reste de la grande famille Weasley ^^ Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler de la tribu que tout le monde adore dans cette histoire, j'en profite, et je me prépare pour les possibles autres fanfics encore à écrire ^^

Enfin enfin, un dernier petit mot pour vous remercier d'être venu si nombreux lire ma fanfic ^^ J'espère que vous serez encore présent pour la suite et que ça vous plaira ^^

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours sur ma première fanfic, et de ce fait, vos reviews sur celle ci me font grave plaisir ^^ Alors un petit mot pour ceux ou celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser trace de leur passage ^^ : Kervana, fanHPTW et Loysira qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un ptit message ^^ N'hésitez pas à continuer, j'ai hate de connaitre l'avis de mes lecteurs ^^

J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous, moi en tout cas je vous quitte et je me prépare pour la plage ^^ vive le sud \o/

_A plus dans le bus, Yoh-nee ^^_

**[disclamer : L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à JK Rowling.]**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les hostilités commencent ! Préparation pour la rentrée !**

**oOo**

L'été s'était finalement bien passé. Victoire avait pu profiter de Ted sans qu'il ne soit trop étrange, et passer du temps avec sa famille qu'elle ne verrait plus entre la rentrée et les vacances de Noël lui avait fait du bien. Mais quand il fallut préparer la rentrée, elle était plutôt impatiente de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis, enfin surtout moi, c'est évident.

Elle avait envie de retrouver les professeurs et même le nouveau concierge, Corduf, un type aussi antipathique que le vieux Rusard, mais dans une version plus jeune et plus vicieuse. Il n'avait pas de chat, mais il était plutôt doué pour attraper les élèves lors de leurs sorties nocturnes. J'en ai moi-même fait les frais. Tout ça pour sauver Vic' en plus. Je vous raconterai, ça fait aussi partie de notre histoire.

C'était un jour très spécial pour toute la famille Weasley. En effet, un des petits jeunes allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. James était impatient de rentrer, vous vous en doutez. On est tous impatients d'entrer à Poudlard. Son frère Albus avait un peu le cafard de voir son frère partir, mais il était ravi pour lui et avait hâte de le rejoindre là-bas.

Il avait été décidé que Ginny, Fleur, ainsi que tous les jeunes allant à Poudlard, devaient se retrouver plus tôt dans la matinée pour faire les courses tous ensemble. Les plus jeunes furent confiés à Molly, ravie de garder ses petits-enfants.

Ils devaient tous retrouver Andromeda et Ted sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent la cheminée et arrivèrent bruyamment au Chaudron Baveur en saluant rapidement Tom, le propriétaire. Ils retrouvèrent les deux autres à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils les saluèrent gaiement et achetèrent les manuels de classes nécessaires ainsi que divers livres, puis sortirent pour aller vers l'apothicaire pour les plus vieux qui achèteraient le matériel de James pendant que ce dernier, accompagné de Ginny et Albus, iraient chercher sa baguette.

Ted avait besoin d'ingrédients pour ses cours de potions, qu'il avait gardés comme option pour ses ASPIC, tandis que Victoire acheta une panoplie de plantes pour divers breuvages médicaux. Elle adorait préparer des tisanes ou des onguents divers pour faire du bien, et elle partageait cette passion avec tous ses amis - sa potion de sommeil et sa pommade anti douleur font des merveilles, il faut absolument les essayer -.

Ils passèrent évidemment tous à la célèbre boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, faire une bise à leur oncle ou beau-frère, Georges, et aussi pour que les jeunes fassent le ravitaillement des produits qui pourraient leur servir pendant l'année scolaire. On y trouve de tout là-bas ; les Feuxfous Fuseboum, les Oreilles à rallonge et les boursouflets, les boules de poils les plus mignonnes de l'univers.

Puis ils passèrent chez Mme Guipure, la couturière.

Ted devait s'acheter de nouveaux uniformes car il avait beaucoup grandi en un an et que tous ses anciens uniformes étaient maintenant trop petits. Il était vraiment ridicule en fin d'année précédente dans ses pantalons trop petits.

J'avais eu du mal à ne pas me moquer de lui, mais je craignais trop les représailles de Vic' pour m'y être risqué. Victoire était d'ailleurs dans le même cas. Sa poitrine avait doublé de volume et ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses tenue scolaires devenues trop petites, en plus ça faisait un peu vulgaire, lui avais-je dis une fois. Elle avait fait rapetisser tous mes vêtements à cause de cette remarque ; faut pas la mettre en pétard notre petite princesse.

La couturière commença par James en tournant à toute vitesse autour de lui pour ajuster ses uniformes et en racontant comment elle avait rencontré les parents de ce dernier et les différents ragots dont Madame Guipure raffolait autour de leur famille.

Et il y en a une tartine, je peux vous l'assurer, j'en connais la plupart. Et autant sur la famille Potter que les Weasley, ou même les Lupins. Ce sont des familles où il se passe toujours quelque chose. C'est fun à découvrir.

Puis vint le tour de Ted. Elle piailla en complimentant le jeune homme, en lui disant à quel point il était devenu séduisant. Victoire ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de chose à Ted sans que cela complique encore plus l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux.

Quand ce fut le tour de Vic', elle monta sur le tabouret à son tour avec fatalité, sachant que le même scénario que la couturière avait fait aux deux autres allait lui tomber dessus, et se laissa scruter à la loupe par la vieille femme. Celle-ci s'éloigna d'elle assez rapidement, selon Vic', et lui dit ;

- Et bien, Mlle Weasley, on ne peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas la digne fille de votre mère. Le sang des vélanes coule dans vos veines, cela ne fait aucun doute. Vous êtes parfaitement proportionnée et vous avez un visage et des cheveux splendides. Vous devez faire des ravages chez vos camarades masculins, sourit Mme Guipure, avant de commencer à faire essayer différents modèles à Victoire.

Cette dernière remarqua que dès que la couturière avait parlé de son sang de vélane, Ted s'était renfermé et semblait ne plus vouloir faire un effort pour faire bonne figure.

Même James, qui n'est pas finaud sur ce genre de chose, avait compris que son parrain n'était plus d'aussi bonne humeur qu'avant.

"Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi compliqué et casse-pied ?" Pensa-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment, dépitée par avance du reste de la journée.

Ils sortirent un peu plus tard de la boutique ; James avait ensuite tiré sa mère à la boutique de balai pour tenter de négocier un balai déjà perdu d'avance, car les premières années à Poudlard n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai, et qu'il avait passé la moitié de son été à essayer de convaincre ses parents de lui en offrir un. Dominique avait supplié pour aller à Fortarôme retrouver sa meilleure amie, Tamara Estevan. Ceux restant se dirigèrent donc vers le glacier pour attendre Ginny et James, en faisant de plus plaisir à Dominique, qui pouvait être aussi capricieuse que sa sœur.

Victoire regardait la carte depuis un moment et ne savait toujours pas quoi choisir comme parfum. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire un choix, même un aussi simple que celui de choisir un parfum pour une glace. C'est Ted ayant remarqué son manège, qu'il connaissait bien, fit un choix à sa place :

"- Vu que notre chère amie fait la timide, je vais me permettre de choisir pour elle. Ce sera donc melon et Patacitrouille."

Victoire se tourna vers son ami, un peu vexée qu'il l'ait traitée de timide, ce qu'elle n'était pas, je peux vous le confirmer, mais le remercia tout de même. Il l'a regarda et répondit :

"- Oh tu sais, moi quand il s'agit de rendre service, je suis le premier."

Il retourna dans sa contemplation de la rue sans rien regarder en particulier. Il semblait ailleurs, et Victoire ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête.

Le voir ainsi commençait à taper sur le système de la jeune fille, et sur le mien puisqu'elle nous raconte tout. Elle se savait être de nature patiente avec Ted. Parfois même un peu trop. Mais son cinéma n'allait pas tarder à faire déborder le vase et ça risquait d'être un carnage. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à lui et retourna dans la conversation de sa mère et de Tamara, la meilleure amie de Dom' – ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas que c'est comme ça que j'appelle la sœur de Vic'.

Avançons un peu. –

Ils rentèrent plus tard, et Victoire commença à faire sa valise. Elle était bordélique et savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour tout retrouver. Il était déjà tard quand elle reçut un message de Ted.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu sa baguette, elle avait cherché un sortilège permettant d'envoyer des morceaux de parchemins pas trop gros pour pouvoir discuter sans avoir recours aux hiboux qui étaient parfois un peu lents et encombrants. Elle avait fini par trouver un sortilège qui liait deux objets entre eux et permettait de façon un peu détournée, de point de passage pour s'envoyer leurs petits messages.

Elle l'avait découvert par hasard à la bibliothèque, lors de sa seconde année, et elle était très fière de sa trouvaille. Plus jeunes, ils l'avaient beaucoup utilisé pour se parler. Mais depuis quelque temps, les messages de la part de Ted étaient rares.

Nous avions nous aussi notre propre moyen de communication. On ne peut pas communiquer à trois de façon efficace avec le transport de messages par objets interposés.

Nous, je veux dire, Anny, Vic', et moi, on communique à l'aide de trois journaux qui sont liés les uns aux autres. Quand l'une de nous écrit dans son journal, les deux autres peuvent le lire sur le leur presque instantanément.

C'est ingénieux, c'est pratique, et on a même chacune une couleur différente pour l'encre pour savoir qui dit quoi, et c'est signé Anny. Elle a trouvé l'idée des boites de Vic' intéressante et s'est penchée sur la question.

Oups, désolée, je digresse.

Donc Vic' avait toujours sa boite non loin d'elle, espérant recevoir un message de son ami.

Elle l'a trimbale de partout, encore aujourd'hui, alors que les miroirs inspirés du principe du téléphone portable des moldus sont nettement plus pratiques. C'est leur truc à eux, cette boite.

Alors quand la petite boite émit le son qui signalait qu'un message venait d'arriver, Victoire se précipita vers la boite à bijoux enchantée et prit le message dans ses mains. Elle le lut :

"Je pensais à toi et je me suis dis que je devais m'excuser de mon comportement."

Elle lui répondit immédiatement :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton comportement, ça fait un moment que je fais avec."

Elle ne mentionna pas qu'elle pensait justement à lui quand il lui avait envoyé le message.

Elle reprit son rangement, mais la réponse fut rapide.

"J'essaye de faire la paix là, tu sais ..."

"Et si moi j'avais pas envie ?"

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi dure avec lui, mais elle en avait assez d'encaisser sans rien dire son caractère lunatique particulièrement agaçant.

"Je m'excuse, Vicky."

Mince, il n'utilisait ce surnom lorsqu'il s'en voulait vraiment ou quand il était vraiment heureux. C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui. Elle mit du temps à répondre, cherchant la bonne façon de l'écrire.

"Je peux essayer de comprendre ce que tu vis et être patiente. Mais si tu commences à me faire payer pour quelque chose, je préférerais savoir pourquoi."

C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire la gueule pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble sans lui en donner la raison. Elle avait du mal à suivre, et ça commençait à bien faire de se faire balader dans tous les sens.

"Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de te faire payer je te le jure. J'ai juste du mal à faire le point."

"- Mouais, pas convainquant comme excuse. Il faut que tu fasses mieux si tu veux que j'arrête de t'en vouloir."

Victoire prit un autre morceau de parchemin et réfléchit à ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment dire à Ted. Il fallait qu'elle soit claire, car sinon ils en auraient pour la soirée et ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Finalement, elle trouva une façon de le dire après en avoir discuter un moment avec nous via le journal :

"Et tu penses que tu en as pour combien de temps pour ton introspection intérieure ? Que je sois au courant avant de faire la bourde de trop qui anéantira notre amitié."

Elle attendit la réponse. Mais rien ne vint.

Elle finit par en avoir marre d'attendre après ce crétin de Ted. Elle reprit son rangement et descendit prendre une tisane pour dormir.

Elle discuta un moment avec son père qui finissait de clore un dossier pour Gringotts.

Son père, Bill Weasley, avait longtemps hésité à reprendre sa carrière après la guerre. Mais il avait préféré rester auprès de sa famille.

Puis un jour, Fleur, excédée de voir son mari errer dans la maison sans rien avoir à faire, lui avait suggéré de se lancer en briseur de sort free-lance. Il proposait ses services à tout le monde, du plus pauvre au plus riche, et s'était fait une bonne réputation dans le milieu. Gringotts l'avait finalement rappelé un jour, pour un dossier assez complexe, et il avait accepté d'aider les briseurs de la banque gobeline.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa, son livre à la main, pour continuer la découverte d'un bouquin.

On y parlait de sortilèges et enchantements de niveau supérieur.

C'est notre professeur de sortilège, Miss Harper, qui lui avait prêté pour les vacances. Elle venait de finir ses études, et n'avait pas plus de six ans de plus que nous. Elles avaient rapidement sympathisé, et bien que Vic' ne soit pas sûre que l'on allait l'avoir de nouveau pour notre cinquième année, elles avaient gardé contact.

Ma blonde de copine était en train d'essayer de comprendre le principe d'un sort, quand elle entendit un bruit. C'était le signal qu'un message de la part de Ted venait d'arriver. Elle le déplia en se demandant quelle réponse avait demandé autant de temps à Ted, elle le lu, et fut déçue :

"Je ne sais pas encore. Mais à l'instant même où je le saurais, tu le sauras."

"- C'est pas une réponse, espèce de métamorphe de mes deux !" Elle parla si fort que sa mère vint lui demander ce qu'elle avait, et lui demanda de baisser d'un ton parce que son petit frère était couché.

Elle se coucha, frustrée et déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question.

De son coté, Ted regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé son amie dans le flou. Il était allongé sur son lit et se perdait dans ses pensées. Harry avait raison, il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment, sinon Victoire risquait de se lasser de son incertitude et le laisser tomber.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il y pensait sans trouver de réponses. En plus, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Victoire. Certains des profs de Poudlard lui avaient fait remarquer que ses notes avaient baissé et qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse si il voulait avoir toutes ses chances aux ASPIC.

Il pouvait passer tout son après-midi à penser à elle, alors qu'il aurait pu aller voir ses amis ou même aller se promener et s'installer sous un arbre pour lire. Ou même aller la voir, mais il n'osait pas, à moins qu'il soit invité à aller chez elle ou qu'il ait une excuse pour aller la voir chez ses grands-parents au Terrier.

Au début de l'an dernier, quand il l'avait revue dans son uniforme de Poudlard qui commençait à coller à son corps, il l'a trouva changée, plus adulte, plus attirante, aussi. Mais il s'était dit que ce n'était que son esprit lubrique qui lui faisait penser ça.

Ils peuvent être idiots parfois, les mecs.

Puis, avant les vacances de Noël, il avait surpris la conversation de certains camarades de classe. Il avait entendu qu'apparemment, son amie faisait tourner les têtes de pas mal d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde colère contre tous les mecs qui pensaient à Victoire comme à un morceau de viande.

Il avait eu pas mal de problèmes et des disputes à cause de cela, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour que Victoire n'en entende pas parler.

Et puis il y eut l'événement qui avait tout changé. Ils étaient en train de chahuter joyeusement et ils tombèrent du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis. Ted se retrouva sur le dos et vit que Victoire était tombée sur lui. Sa première pensée fut :

"Heureusement qu'elle est tombée sur moi elle aurait pu se faire mal." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter qu'elle se blesse. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire devant la situation.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se perdit dans ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère, bleus profonds, sans fond comme l'océan, et dans lesquels il sentait inexorablement ses peurs et ses doutes aspirés.

Il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et l'avait approché d'elle en lui tenant la tête pour goûter à ses lèvres. Il se laissa entraîner par le plaisir et approfondit un peu le baiser. Et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il s'arrêta et s'éloigna un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Soudainement, Victoria s'était levée, lui avait dit qu'elle avait apprécié leur baiser, mais lui demanda d'oublier.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, cela lui fit mal. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il embrasserait Victoire. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais il s'était laissé entraîner par ses envies et avait déçut son amie, qui avait prit peur.

Il lui fallut du temps pour accepter le choix de son amie, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser en lui faisant penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il avait pris ses distances.

Je vous l'avais dit, les mecs sont des crétins à seize ans.

La crise qu'elle lui avait tapée dans la cuisine plus tôt dans l'été l'avait fait réfléchir. Il se savait pas très aimable dernièrement, mais de la à dire qu'il était invivable, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais Victoire était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle était la plus à même de dire quand il dépassait les bornes.

Mais il ne supportait pas de voir son amie comme il la voyait depuis quelques temps. Il avait envie qu'elle soit à lui, et uniquement à lui. Il pensait à son corps qui était devenu attirant et il avait peur que ce ne soit que des pulsions à assouvir.

Il lui fallait faire le point sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une personne avant.

Il se coucha et s'endormit en pensant à Victoire. A son sourire, ses lèvres, son rire, et sa poitrine qu'elle cachait sous des vêtements un peu amples.

La veille de la rentrée, trois jours plus tard, Ted fut envoyé chez Victoire de la part de sa grand-mère pour apporter un énorme panier de pâtisseries. Depuis qu'Andromeda se déplaçait moins, elle s'était prise de passion pour la confection de desserts. Et tous les enfants de la famille en étaient fous, de ses pâtisseries.

Ted avait accepté la mission, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'accueil que lui réserverait Victoire. Il prit tout son temps pour faire le trajet à vélo, une invention moldue que lui avait montré Victoire quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'était Arthur Weasley, le grand-père de cette dernière qui lui avait offert. C'était un mordu des trouvailles des moldus pour vivre sans magie. Ted adorait pédaler. C'était plus rapide que la marche, et ça n'avait pas besoin de magie pour fonctionner. Et comme Ted n'avait pas l'âge d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, le vélo était un bon compromis.

Il arriva enfin devant le Terrier. Il toqua à la porte et ce fut son filleul, James, et son frère qui vinrent lui ouvrir.

"- Ted ! T'es venu ! Viens on va jouer ! S'exclama l'aîné, ravi de voir un grand avec qui s'occuper.

- C'est quoi ce panier ? C'est des gâteaux de mamie Meda ? Demanda Albus, l'éternel curieux.

- Oh aller, Ted, donne m'en un ! Juste un s'il te plaît. J'ai faim !

- Ça m'aurait étonné venant de toi que tu n'aies pas faim, James, se moqua gentiment Ted en caressant la tête des deux garnements.

- Tu viens voir Vic' ? Tu sais elle est pas venue depuis au moins trois jours, fit le plus jeune des fils de son parrain avec son regard innocent."

Rassuré de ne pas la croiser, Ted répondit qu'il était venu voir ses garnements préférés pour passer l'après-midi avec eux. Il se laissa guider par les deux enfants à l'intérieur. Il devait admettre qu'il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir Victoire. Mais il n'avait aucune raison ou excuse pour aller la voir chez elle.

Il passa donc le reste de sa journée avec James, Albus, Rose, Louis, et Molly à s'amuser et à faire le méchant monstre qui mange les enfants.

Un jeu inventé par Rose où le principe était le même que celui du loup, sauf que Ted devait pousser des grognements et se déplacer comme un troll pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à chaque fois.

En fin d'après-midi, les parents des enfants virent l'un après l'autre chercher leurs petites têtes blondes.

Ted en profita pour discuter avec les amis de son parrain, qu'il considère comme sa famille.

Mais le moment qui nous intéresse de cette journée, était lorsqu'il était en train d'essayer d'attraper James qui lui avait piqué son livre et qui courait partout dans la maison avec l'agilité d'un singe.

Le jeune garçon avait profité d'échapper à la surveillance de Molly, lorsque cette dernière était allée mettre la petite Molly au lit pour la sieste, et s'était emparé du livre que lisait Ted car il voulait jouer avec lui et en avait assez de le voir lire.

Albus, Louis, et Rose riaient aux éclats devant la scène mais ne faisaient rien pour aider le pauvre Ted.

Ce fut des mains qui attrapèrent James par les aisselles pour le soulever de terre qui arrêta la poursuite.

"- Et bien je vois que tu perpétues l'héritage de la famille dans le goût des mauvais coups, mon petit James.

- Je suis plus petit Vic' ! Je rentre à Poudlard cette année ! Et puis tu verras, je serai plus grand que toi un jour ! Lâches moi, lança le garçon en essayant de se libérer.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Salut Ted, on dit pas merci ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant Ted avec un sourire moqueur."

Un peu vexé, il répondit :

"- Salut, mais je m'en sortais très bien tout seul."

Victoire répondit de la même façon qu'à James :

"- Mais oui, mais oui. Enfin c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je suis venue chercher Louis. Maman a besoin d'aide pour les tâches domestiques, et c'est ton tour sale môme. Victoire prit son frère par les épaules et chahuta un peu avec lui.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Il va falloir que je rentre moi aussi, lança Ted avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour les plus jeunes, déjà en train de supplier pour qu'il reste.

- Dommages que Louis parte déjà. On doit vous dire au revoir à vous aussi, Ted et Vic', on vous verra plus jusqu'à Noël et c'est loin ! Dit Albus très sérieux."

Cela fit sourire les plus vieux, et ils se baissèrent pour prendre les enfants dans leurs bras et leur promettre de penser à eux.

Avant de reprendre la cheminée pour rentrer, Victoire se tourna vers Ted et lui dit :

"- On se voit demain à King Cross Teddy ! Et vous aussi je vous vois demain, ajouta-t-elle en parlant à James et Albus."

Et avant que Ted ait pu protester, elle avait disparu dans les flammes de l'âtre.

"Elle ne m'en veut plus. Elle ne s'excuse pas, ce qui veut dire qu'elle reste sur ses positions. Mais elle accepte mes excuses, c'est déjà pas mal" pensa Ted.

Il était bien naïf de croire que Victoire allait lâcher l'affaire. Elle le laisserait tranquille pour un temps, mais ça ne durerait pas.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard

Salut salut à tous ^^

Nous voici au chapitre 3, et je suis très contente de voir que vous venez la lire et que certains prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot ^^

Ça me touche, et ça me motive pour vous faire encore plus kiffer ^^

Alors pour un résumé rapide de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre, et bien le titre parle de lui même xp

Finis les vacances et le clan mafieux de la famille Weasley-Potter comme dit ma super beta-readeuse LittlePlume ^^ Nous allons enfin à Poudlard ^^ Je prend mon temps pour vous présenter les différents personnages, l'univers, et poser les choses tranquillement car justement, le temps ils en ont. Ce sont des élèves comme les autres (ou presque), qui étudient à Poudlard ^^ Donc pas de quête épique, de combats sanglants ou encore de mélodrame historique ici ^^

Rien que des ados pleins d'hormones et de conneries pour votre plus grand plaisir ^^

Je met les choses au point pour ceux qui espérait autre chose xp

J'ai aussi fais un petit clin d'oeil à une famille anglaise très connue xp j'espère que ça vous fera sourire ^^

Pour la chanson du Choixpeau, j'ai repris une grande partie sur l'une de celle qu'il chante pendant les études de Harry, et je l'ai modifié un peu pour que cela colle mieux à la période ^^ Si quelqu'un en trouve une qui déchire et qui veut la partager, je suis preneuse, car je ne suis pas très douée pour ça xp

En attendant, moi je continue à écrire, et j'ai entamé la rédaction du chapitre onze et la correction du chapitre 6, donc je suis tranquille pour un petit bout de temps xp

Sinon que dire? Ah oui ^^** les remerciemments et réponse à reviews de ces annonymes qui ont laissé une trace ^^ :**

- Guest : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ désolée, on ne verra plus les jeunes avant un petit moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, James fera des apparitions ^^

-LittlePlume : héhé ce n'est pas comme si tu découvrais l'histoire, mais ça me fais plaisir que tu me laisse ton avis ^^

Merci à ma beta-readeuse **LittlePlume**, qui n'a pas peur de repasser derrière moi et mes nombreuses bétises en français, et aussi à **Loysira** qui s'est proposée pour faire la lectrice de test et de me faire part des incohérences sur le fond, càd, les dates, et ma façon d'intégrer mes choses dans l'univers de **JKR** ^^

Et merci à tout ceux qui vienne lire ^^ laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour dire des choses négatives, ça aide à nous améliorer ^^

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et passe la main à notre conteuse Emma ^^

_A tchao bonsoir ^^ Yoh-nee_

**Corrections :**

Par rapport à l'âge de Louis dans le chapitre un, je me suis plantée ^^' Dans la façon dont je vois les choses sur la next-génération, Louis est entre James et Albus. Il a donc dix ans. J'ai fais la modification sur le chapitre et vous présente mes excuses ^^'

**[disclamer : L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à JK Rowling.]**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard**

**oOo**

Victoire soupira d'aise quand elle réussit à nous rejoindre dans le compartiment du dernier wagon du Poudlard Express, qu'on avait réussi à piquer à des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle. Le train était bondé, et les premières années semblaient encore moins dégourdis que les années précédentes. Heureusement, James s'était rapidement trouvé des camarades avec qui partager un compartiment et il était parti de son côté.

Comme ses aînés, il avait embrassé ses parents rapidement avant de monter à bord, alors que le départ était annoncé.

Ah oui, détail important pour vous, c'est une vieille tradition de la famille Weasley d'arriver toujours limite à l'heure pour le départ pour Poudlard. Il faut dire que la ribambelle d'enfants avec eux n'aide pas. Il n'y avait que Ted, Dominique, James et Vic' à aller à Poudlard, mais toute la famille voulaient venir leur dire au revoir, et c'est un grand moment d'émotion. J'avoue que pour des moments comme ceux-là, je veux bien avoir une famille nombreuse.

Elle vint nous embrasser, Anny et moi, avec effusion. Carl lui fit un signe avant de retourner dans son bouquin, qui semblait le passionner.

Mon frère est un vrai avaleur de bouquins. Tout ce qui se lit, et qui lui passe dans les mains, sera forcément lu dans les quarante-huit heures suivantes. Il me fait peur parfois.

"- Excuse le Vic'. En ce moment, il est tout le temps comme ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi parle ce bouquin, mais il semble captiver le mollusque qui me sert de frère, fis-je fatalement, en m'excusant pour mon frère de son comportement de sauvage.

- Je te signale que le mollusque a encore des oreilles et qu'il t'entend. Salut Vic', répondit mon Poufsouffle de frère. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, mais ce traité est vraiment passionnant.

- Pas de soucis Carl. Alors les filles, racontez moi vos vacances, fit Victoire en se retournant de nouveau vers nous, avide de potins."

On discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Corentin, un bon ami, entre dans le compartiment.

"- Salut les fainéants ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau pendant que je me fatigue à faire des rondes dans ce satané train ? D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé un petit garçon qui ressemble à Harry Potter. Je suppose donc que c'est la terreur que tu appelles ton cousin fit il en se tournant vers Vic' avec un sourire. Il était déjà en train de faire une mauvaise blague. On n'est même pas à Poudlard, j'aurais jamais cru faire le préfet aussi tôt, soupira-t-il."

On éclata de rire. Corentin nous avait annoncé qu'il avait été nommé préfet au début de l'été par hibou. Il s'en était plaint constamment pendant l'été, mais au final, il semblait plutôt fier de porter son insigne de préfet sur son uniforme.

Je vous situe le personnage étonnant qu'est Corentin Wright.

Il a grandi en Australie une partie de son enfance, le pays de sa mère, alors il a toujours été déphasé par rapport à nous autres anglais et notre humour guindé. Quand il a débarqué à Poudlard, il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une semaine pour se faire remarquer par les profs et les élèves, car il s'est retrouvé dans une bagarre avec des quatrièmes années de sa maison.

Plutôt grand et un peu maigre, grâce à ses nombreuses bagarres, il est tout en muscle. Il a un peu le style des surfeurs australiens, avec ses cheveux blonds dorés mi-longs qui lui tombent devant les yeux, comme ceux qu'on voit à la télé dans les films américains pour adolescents moldus.

Et oui, n'oubliez pas, je suis sang-mêlée.

Pour en revenir à Corentin, sa mère a fait ses études en Angleterre pour retrouver son ami d'enfance qui était parti vivre ici pendant leur enfance. Son père était retourné en Australie pour la retrouver, et ils avaient fini par se marier et avoir un enfant, Corentin, qui a été élevé, sans frère ni sœur, dans l'amour de ses parents.

On peut dire que c'est un mec vivant et énergique. Parfois un peu trop enthousiaste et prétentieux, mais il fait des efforts sur ce défaut qui tape prodigieusement sur le système de notre calme et douce Anny.

Je blague en disant ça, bien sur, Anny est une vraie petite furie.

Mais pour en revenir à Corentin, il reste le même qu'à l'école, quand on était encore insouciants. Toujours le premier à faire le pitre pour amuser son auditoire. C'est un beau parleur, et ça lui a permis de se tirer de mauvais pas sans jamais trop de dommages. Son esprit vif, son humour mordant, et son incapacité à se taire en avait fait la coqueluche des filles de Poudlard.

Il peut être mesquin et même manipulateur, mais il a toujours été plein de principes, et c'est un type très droit. Il est prêt à tout pour faire ce qui doit être fait pour protéger ses proches. Il correspond assez bien à sa maison Serpentard, finalement.

Et même si la guerre était terminée depuis quinze ans, à l'époque il restait encore difficile de faire partie de la maison qui avait hébergée beaucoup des hommes de main de Voldemort.

Mais Corentin prouva à tous que Serpentard ne rimait pas toujours avec magie noire, et avec d'autres dans le même cas que notre australien préféré, ils ont fini par doucement faire changer l'animosité par de la courtoisie aimable.

Il s'assit entre Anny et moi, comme à son habitude, et piocha dans le paquet de chocogrenouille qu'avait ouvert Anny. On parla un peu de ses vacances et de sa nouvelle idylle amoureuse avec sa petite voisine moldue. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait quatorze ans et était déjà sous le charme de Corentin qui la trouvait très mignonne et très vive.

Il avait des soupçons sur ce que savait vraiment la jeune fille sur le monde sorcier et ses soupçons finirent par s'avérer exact. Mais c'est une autre histoire, et si ça vous intéresse, et bien on verra à la fin.

En tout cas, il avait passé son été avec elle, et d'après ses dires – bien qu'il ait éludé la question -, ils n'avaient pas été très ''sages''.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais après tout, le premier amour chez une fille c'est toujours à cet âge là et c'est toujours un garçon plus vieux. J'ai tord ? Tiens Vic' et Ted c'est presque pareil !

Corentin allait repartir pour faire une dernière ronde quand Ted entra lui aussi dans le wagon.

"- Oh bah vous êtes là finalement. Ça fait un petit moment que je vous cherche. Fit ce dernier en nous voyant.

- Où étais tu ? Je suis tout seul depuis plus d'une heure avec trois filles et la pipelette de Serpentard, tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi, remarqua Carl, faussement affligé."

Lui et Ted se connaissent depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Ils ont rapidement fait connaissance et se sont liés d'amitié aussi vite. Ils ont cette passion pour la littérature en commun et ils peuvent passer des heures à discuter de livres et autres recueils leurs passant entre les mains.

"- Désolé, ma grand-mère voulait me donner un truc au moment de partir et du coup je me suis retrouvé à l'avant. Et j'ai croisé James et on a discuté un moment. J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Il reste des chocogrenouilles ?

- Désolée, Ted, mais je viens d'avaler la dernière à l'instant où tu as posé le pied ici, répondit Victoire, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, soupira le jeune homme. Avec toi il faut faire vite si on veut des sucreries.

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! Je partage toujours."

On ria gaiement devant une scène déjà vue un nombre incroyable de fois, et on passa le reste du trajet à discuter et faire des parties de batailles explosives.

On arriva enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et on se dirigea avec entrain vers les calèches pour Poudlard. On se dépêcha tous d'entrer dans la grande salle, chacun à la table de sa maison, et on attendit le début de la Répartition annuelle avec impatience.

Les premières années ne prennent pas les calèches lors de leur premier voyage jusqu'au château. Ils passent par le lac. Et il n'est pas rare de voir parmi ces nouveaux nerveux et anxieux de l'étape de la Répartition, une ou deux charmantes têtes blondes trempées des pieds à la tête pour avoir fait un plongeon dans le lac à cause du calamar un peu trop affectueux. James semblait sec et plutôt à l'aise.

Le Choixpeau magique fut apporté et posé sur son tabouret.

Il commença sa chanson, qui ne changeait plus depuis la bataille de Poudlard en 1998.

_"Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »_  
_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_  
_À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »_  
_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Tous vous savez le triste sort_

_D'un Serpentard qui se nommait lui même Voldemort_

_Il n'a pas comprit que ce qui fait notre force_

_Viens du cœur qui bat dans nos torses_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car Poudlard fut en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence."_

La répartition commença. Le premier enfant à mettre le Choixpeau sur se tête fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Un certain nombre de premières années défila, puis vint le tour de James, après un certain Herald Oconnor. Il n'y avait eu que trois nouveaux à avoir été envoyés dans notre maison Gryffondor, on se sentait un peu lésé cette année-là.

Et là, apparut le haut de la tête de James alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret du Choixpeau. Le cousin de Victoire était dans le type même des garçons de la famille de son père, les Potter, tout le monde remarqua la ressemblance et comprit qui était James.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille bruns de son père, même si il avait le visage plus rond de sa mère et ses yeux noisette. Il posa avec cérémonie le Choixpeau sur sa tête et Victoire vit une petite lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux du garçon.

"Il veut être à Gryffondor, comme ses parents."

Elle connaissait cette angoisse car elle l'avait elle aussi ressentie lors de sa répartition.

La même tradition unissait les Potter et les Weasley, ils allaient tous à Gryffondor depuis des générations. Il y avait de quoi se mettre la pression lors de sa propre répartition.

Bien sur, leurs maisons importaient peu à leurs parents, mais c'était important de perpétuer la tradition pour elle et James.

Le Choixpeau réfléchi à peine et cria très fort : "Gryffondor !". James rejoignit avec entrain son parrain Ted à la table de la maison qui serait désormais la sienne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois la répartition des plus jeunes terminée, la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, se leva pour le traditionnel discours du directeur de Poudlard.

"- Jeunes gens, je suis ravie de vous voir cette année encore si nombreux sur ces bancs.

Je sais qu'un discours avant un repas n'est pas une idée lumineuse, mais il est important de vous rappeler quelques règles qui règnent entre ces murs.

Il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et les ballades nocturnes le sont tout autant.

J'espère que cette année nos aînés seront plus raisonnables que l'an passé.

Il m'a été demandé par notre concierge, Monsieur Corduf, de vous rappeler qu'il y a dans son bureau toute une liste très complète des objets considérés comme dangereux, et de ce fait interdit dans nos couloirs.

Je souhaite aussi vous présenter une nouvelle venue parmi le corps enseignant. Voici Miss Matthew. Elle prendra la place du professeur Harper, qui a décidé d'arrêter d'enseigner. Miss Matthew reprendra donc l'enseignement des sortilèges. J'ajoute qu'elle a elle aussi effectué ses études entre ces murs, et sait parfaitement à quelle heure est le couvre-feu.

Elle est certes jeune, mais elle est très douée et saura vous passionner.

Ensuite, je rappelle que ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire cette année dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, sont priés de le faire avant la fin du mois de Septembre, auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Enfin je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter bienvenue chez vous et bon appétit !"

Les plats apparurent à la fin de la tirade de la directrice et tous les jeunes présents dans la salle commencèrent à se servir et manger, en discutant avec leurs voisins.

"- Comme d'habitude, McGo ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous faire la morale dès le début du discours. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, c'est presque rassurant, je remarque moqueuse."

J'ai toujours eu la blague facile, je n'y peux rien.

"- Tu as raison Emma, mais moi c'est comme ça que j'aime Poudlard. Si vivant, mystérieux et pourtant rien ne semble vraiment changer, me répondit Vic' avec un sourire apaisé."

Tous, on approuva d'un signe de tête et on partit sur un autre sujet. Que voulez vous, on aime tous Poudlard, c'est comme ça.

Une fois le repas fini, Victoire fit un petit signe à ses amis préfets, restés pour escorter les premières années de leur maison respective dans leur salle commune.

Elle se dirigea avec Anny, Kate Edwards – une amie de classe –, et moi vers la salle commune de Gryffondor en discutant gaiement.

On retrouva avec plaisir la salle aux couleurs que l'on a portées pendant sept longues années depuis notre première année avec fierté on n'est pas des Gryffondor pour rien.

On se coucha très tard ce soir-là, car on passa une grande partie de la nuit à se faire des confidences sur nos vacances et sur notre retour à Poudlard, et ce que cela allait impliquer dorénavant. On parla plus qu'habituellement de garçons cette fois-là, et Victoire comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changée récemment. Nous étions dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

Le lendemain fut rythmé par le discours des professeurs sur les Buses qu'on allait passer à la fin de l'année. Même le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dennis Crivey, pourtant connu pour être le premier professeur de Poudlard à être né moldu, mais aussi à cause de sa méthode d'enseignement originale, nous avait fait la leçon. Quand, à la fin du cours, Victoire nous rejoignit Anny, Marc, et moi, elle soupira :

"- Bon sang, si Crivey se met lui aussi à nous faire tout un discours sur ces fichus examens, ça veut dire qu'on est pas près de s'en sortir, moi je vous le dit.

- Oh aller Vic', c'est pas la fin du monde, et puis ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, remarqua Anny, la bonne élève.

- Oui je sais. Mais bon, dès le premier jour ! Merci pour la pression, messieurs les professeurs !"

On rit tous un peu de sa fatalité et on se dirigea vers le cours suivant.

La journée passa, puis la semaine aussi.

Ce soir là, Victoire m'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir commun de potion. Cela faisait trois heures qu'on avait le nez dans les bouquins, et cela faisait long pour ma blonde de copine qui commençait à sentir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle me proposa de s'arrêter là et de retourner dans leur dortoir avant d'aller manger.

J'acceptai connaissant l'hyperactivité de mon amie, et on quitta la bibliothèque en passant par le troisième étage.

Tout était parfaitement calme quand soudainement, un cri déchira le silence. Vic' et moi on se regarda dix secondes, et on se dirigea vers le bruit où deux sixièmes années, un garçon et une fille, de Poufsouffle étaient étalés sur le sol couverts de peinture.

Je ne put retenir un pouffement devant le ridicule de la scène et de la honte que devait ressentir les deux piégés, cela fit exploser de rire Vic', qui m'entraîna dans son fou rire. Et la fille, Sarah Spinnet une sixième année, se vexa et lança, hystérique :

"- Vous pourriez pas venir nous aider au lieu de vous bidonner comme des crétines ! Si j'attrape le sale petit voyou qui a fait ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !"

Victoire s'essuya une larme à l'œil en rétorquant :

"- Pas la peine de hurler Spinnet. Bien sur qu'on va t'aider. Et si tu continues à t'égosiller ainsi, c'est toute l'école qui va venir regarder ce qui se passe ici et se demander ce que tu faisais là avec un garçon. Et à l'heure du repas, ça risque d'être l'affluence.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de garçon, qui a la chance d'être avec toi ? Demandai-je. Je raffolais de Radio-Poudlard. Pas facile de deviner qui c'est sous cette peinture, je rajoute, en faisant de nouveau glousser Victoire."

Je sortis ma baguette et lança un sort de récurage sur le garçon qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

"- Ouah, Spinnet si tu m'avais dit que tu tapais dans la haute société avec ton style vestimentaire, oui tu as bien entendu, tu manques de classe parfois, et bien je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais là, je dois dire que tu marques un point. Le petit-fils de Ollivander, c'est pas rien ! S'exclama Victoire surprise."

La Poufsouffle rougit un peu et me laissa finir d'enlever la peinture. Elle nous remercia pour notre discrétion et repartie main dans la main avec celui qui a reprit la boutique de son grand-père.

Le reste du mois de Septembre passa tranquillement. Il y avait une rumeur sur des troubles-fêtes qui s'amusaient à faire des farces et des canulars aux autres habitants du château. Tous y passaient, les élèves, les professeurs, et même Peeves l'esprit frappeur avait eu droit à un lot de traquenards et blagues de mauvais goût. Le fantôme était extrêmement vexé et passait ses journées à chercher les responsables.

Il n'était pas rare que des petits farceurs s'amusent à piéger les autres. Mais ces mauvais coups étaient originaux et les auteurs n'avaient toujours pas été attrapés, et ça, ça sortait de l'ordinaire.

Évidemment, Radio-Poudlard était passé par là, et des rumeurs plus incroyables que les autres furent lancées.

Il fut tout d'abord supposé que c'était forcément l'un des Weasley. Tout le monde connaissait les jumeaux et Ginny. Ce fut donc sans trop de surprise que Victoire se retrouva cet après-midi là accostée par deux quatrièmes années de Serdaigle.

Elle avait profité du soleil pour lire pendant que j'étais collée pour une histoire de bagarre dans un couloir avec un septième année de Serdaigle qui avait trouvé amusant de me tripoter discrètement les fesses dans la foule.

Je lui aie lancé un sort de Chauve-Furie, et il est allé se plaindre au professeur Londubat un vrai lâche.

Anny était en cours de Runes. Elle a toujours fait du zèle dans ses études. Enfin faut voir où ça l'a mené tout de même. C'est notre grosse tête à nous.

"- Salut Weasley, on est désolées de te déranger, mais on aurait quelques petites questions à te poser.

- Allez y, dites moi tout.

- Et bien voilà, on a décidé de lancer un journal sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Et on aimerait parler des 'nouveaux maraudeurs' dont tout le monde parle. On sait aussi que tu fais partie d'une famille où l'on retrouve les rois des farces et autres canulars. Et on a pensé que tu pourrais sûrement nous donner ton avis sur le sujet. On aimerait beaucoup travailler avec toi sur cet article ! La plus petite des deux avait terminé cette tirade rouge comme une tomate.

- C'est rare que l'on ne me demande pas si je ne suis pas responsable d'une farce. Et pour répondre à cette question, je ne suis pas une maraudeuse. Ce sera un plaisir de discuter de ça avec vous les filles, répondit ma Gryffondor blonde avec un grand sourire."

Les deux Serdaigle se regardèrent et se firent un grand sourire ravi. Curieuse, Victoire demanda :

"- Et vous allez parler de quoi dans ce journal ?

- Et bien on veut parler un peu de tout. Des événements qui se passent entre nos murs, des scoops, des interviews, divers articles de sport ou de culture, des jeux. Oh, et puis un courrier du cœur serait bien aussi. Faut que je le note. Je m'appelle Amber Perry, fit la plus petite en sortant un bloc note de son sac."

Victoire pu voir que les pages de ce bloc en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mures. Elles étaient griffonnées de façon à ce que l'on oublie presque le parchemin qui servait de support. Amber prit sa plume et pointa la seconde avec :

"- Et voici Cary Simmons. Nous cherchons des volontaires pour nous aider, tu penses que... ?"

Victoire agita sa main :

"- Ah désolée les filles, ce projet de journal m'a l'air très intéressant, mais malheureusement, cette année j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les études. Par contre, je veux bien vous aider à trouver des gens et en parler autour de moi."

La jeune fille regarda ses cadettes et vit la passion dans leurs yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la même chose.

"- Oh et puis zut, je me laisse tenter juste pour cette fois. Voilà ce que je vous propose au lieu d'une interview, je vous propose de mener l'enquête sur ces petits malins. Je connais les farces et attrapes depuis que je suis bébé. Je suis presque certaine de les percer à jour."

« Et voilà Vic', tu t'es encore enflammée. Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va te prendre. Et une fois que tu les auras démasqués, tu feras quoi ? Les dénoncer ? Non, hors de question de dénoncer de pareils génies. Mais bon j'ai trop envie de savoir. Faudra aviser en temps voulu. ».

Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait pensé ça quand elle avait accepté. Difficile comme dilemme. Et attendez de voir la suite.

Elle se prit facilement au jeu. Pendant toute une semaine, après avoir fini ses devoirs, elle alla voir les différentes victimes des 'nouveaux maraudeurs'.

Ce soir là, elle revint un peu tard dans la salle commune de ses interrogatoires. Elle ne trouva qu'Anny et moi assises dans les fauteuils près du feu. Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil et poussa un soupir. Anny lui demanda :

"- Et bien, qu'est ce qui ce passe Vic' ? Un problème ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suis dans une impasse.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous en parler. Je suis en train d'enquêter sur les 'nouveaux maraudeurs'. Mais je commence à tourner en rond."

Anny et moi, on se regarda, et des étincelles brillèrent dans nos yeux.

"- Tu nous avais caché ça. Je me demande quelle punition ça mérite, remarqua Anny faussement sérieuse.

- Oh allez les filles, vous savez bien que l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues cette semaine. Je n'aurais pas pu vous en parler.

- On rigole, pauvre cloche. Je pense même que l'on pourrait t'être utile. Dis nous ce que tu sais, repris-je, impatiente d'entendre la suite."

Victoire nous regarda alternativement et vit que le sujet nous intéressait beaucoup aussi. Elle avait été bête de ne pas nous en parler. Nous deux, on était sûrement les deux cinquièmes années les mieux informées sur ce qui ce passait à Poudlard.

De plus, l'esprit très critique d'Anny et ma vilaine curiosité nous avaient souvent aidé pendant les années que l'on a passées ensemble.

"- Alors voilà à peu près ce que je sais ils sont au moins trois, un pour faire le guet et deux autres qui préparent le piège. Et ils sont plutôt doués pour éviter de se faire attraper. Corduf ne les a encore pas prit la main dans le sac, mais il n'attend que ça. Ensuite ils ont actuellement cinq coups à leur actif dont je suis sûre, et au moins deux autres où ça demande un peu plus d'enquête.

- Dis nous en plus sur les mauvaises blagues, demanda Anny.

- Et bien déjà, on peut mettre l'attaque à la peinture de Spinnet et Ollivander dans le lot. Des traces de peintures ont été trouvées dans un cagibi près de la scène. Ce qui ne peut pas être une farce de Peeve puisqu'il attaque toujours du plafond. Ah, il y a aussi les sales coups qu'ils ont faits à Peeves. Mais je pense qu'il les méritait donc je n'enquête pas dessus. Ensuite, il y a la panique dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça, mais étrangement, tous les préfets présents ont été plutôt discrets sur l'incident, remarqua Anny, songeuse.

- Je vais pouvoir répondre à tes attentes ma chère Anny. En fait, ça c'est passé il y a un peu plus de quinze jours. Vers sept heures dix, l'affluence à la salle de bain des préfets était à son apogée. Et soudainement, une armée de grenouilles a envahit la salle en sortant on ne sait d'où. J'ai vu les dégâts et c'est pas joli certains préfets, dont le garçon de cinquième année de Serdaigle, ont fait une mauvaise réaction allergique aux petites bêtes. Ils se sont retrouvés couverts de plaques et de boutons rouges purulents de partout. Il a fallu à Pomfresh trois jours pour trouver un remède.

- Pauvres préfets. Je me demande si Corentin fait partit du lot. On ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment.

- Nope, il était dans la salle de bain, mais il s'en est tiré sans la moindre petite égratignure. Pas de chance, il a toujours cette exaspérante tête de surfeur, finit elle fatalement avant de rire avec nous.

- Il y a quoi d'autre sinon ? Demandai-je une fois calmée.

- Il y a la disparition des vêtements d'une bande de septième année de Serpentard qui terrorisaient un première année de Poufsouffle ils se sont retrouvés complètements nus poursuivis par des avions en papier en colère. On les a vus courir dans le parc à l'heure du repas. Vous imaginez la honte qu'ils se sont tapés.

- C'est vrai que c'était un sacré moment de bonheur, renchéris-je avec un grand sourire. J'avais trouvé que c'était un sacré coup de maître et une bonne leçon pour ces prétentieux.

- Pour la dernière, ça remonte à il y a une semaine. Mais je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Anny et moi on regarda Vic' comme si elle venait d'insulter la reine d'Angleterre."

Victoire connaissait ce regard. Pendant l'été avant notre troisième année, Vic' nous avait invité à passer une partie des vacances chez ses grands-parents dans le sud de la France. Et grâce à un français un peu prétentieux, Anny et moi nous nous sommes rendues compte de notre passion mutuelle pour la famille royale d'Angleterre.

C'est la seule famille de sorciers à encore vivre véritablement avec et comme les moldus. Ils sont très respectés aussi du côté sorcier pour faire partie des treize grandes familles de sang-pur. Les Potter, bien qu'officiellement rayés du registre des Sangs-Purs depuis longtemps, faisaient partis de ces grandes familles Aristocrates dont les Black se vantaient de faire partie depuis des siècles et des siècles. Elle se reconcentra sur nous deux qui semblions sur le point d'exploser.

"- Enfin, si vous saviez le temps que ça m'a prit pour rassembler des infos sur cette farce. Et je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez suffisamment les personnes pour connaître leur confidence.

- Bon tu vas le cracher ton fichu scoop ?! Demanda Anny ne maîtrisant plus sa curiosité."

J'ai apprécié l'instant car il est rare de voir Anny perdre patience.

Vic' lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, mais ne la laissa pas mariner plus longtemps.

"- Alors voilà, pendant que je faisais mes recherches à la bibliothèque pour le cours de botanique, j'ai entendu les préfets en chefs discuter.

- Tu veux dire Samatha Goldstein et Loyd MacIntosh ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas être à côté en cours sans que ça dégénère. Le fait qu'ils soient préfets en chefs tous les deux ensembles semble pour moi la pire idée qu'ait jamais eu McGonagall, dit Anny pensive.

- Et de quoi parlaient-t-ils ? Si c'était à la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas par hasard. Ils voulaient être seuls. Continuai-je, en train de réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour trouver l'explication.

- Je vais satisfaire vos esprits de petites fouines qui commencent à surchauffer, se moqua gentiment Vic'.

- Ils étaient en train de parler des maraudeurs. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient au courant. Que leur menace ne tenait pas debout. Que de toute façon la fête de Halloween allait rester dans les mémoires, et qu'ils ne pourront pas la gâcher. Et un tas d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas saisi. Ils ont fini par arrêter de parler et ils se sont embrassés.

- QUOIIII ?! Cria-t-on Anny et moi.

- Franchement les filles, il y avait mieux que 'quoi' comme façon de réagir à mon scoop ! Vous semblez oublier que j'avais prédit qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! Vous êtes pas sympas de ne pas m'avoir crue."

On mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et on explosa de rire devant la mine boudeuse de notre amie véritablement vexée que l'on n'ait pas cru que, lors de notre troisième année, après avoir vu une dispute où Samantha et Loyd en étaient venus aux baguettes, Vic' avait lancé le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Vous savez quoi les filles ? Moi je suis sûre qu'un jour ils finiront ensemble. »

"- Mais enfin Vic', avoue que c'était pas franchement évident de te croire, répondit Anny une fois calmée.

- Et en plus, je suis sûre que tu as dû parier avec Ted qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Combien cette fois-ci ? Renchérit-je moqueuse, sûre de tomber juste."

C'était un petit jeu qui durait depuis leur enfance et qui est resté. D'ailleurs toute la famille Weasley-Potter s'amuse à faire des paris sur tout un tas de truc.

"- Les filles, vous pouvez être fière de moi. Grâce à ce pari, je vais toucher dix gallions ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je mette la main sur Ted.

- Et si on en revenait au sujet principal ? Demanda Anny. Il reste celles dont tu n'es pas sûre.

- Oui, il y a l'invasion des farfadets pendant un cours de sortilèges des troisièmes années. Certains ont tellement paniqué, qu'ils ont stupefixié Matthew.

- Pas mal pour des jeunes, stupefixier un prof ça a du mérite, dis -je.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Enfin, il y a la chorale des armures du château.

- Ne me parle plus de ces satanées armures ! Elles ont poussé des hurlements, soit disant un opéra de Beethoven, pendant des heures ! Et pas moyen de les faire taire. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, fis-je, encore très marquée par le supplice vocal qu'avait imposé les armures à tout le monde."

Je vous assure demander à tout ceux qui ont subi ça ce qu'ils en pensent, ils vous diront tous la même chose :

« Me parle surtout pas de ces putains d'armures chanteuses. J'en fais encore des cauchemars parfois. »

"- Il n'y a jamais eu de coupable pour le coup des armures. Ça pourrait coller. Mais ce qui me rend le plus curieuse, c'est cette histoire autour de la fête d'Halloween. Il semble se préparer un gros coup. Autant du côté des préfets que du côté des maraudeurs. J'ai hâte d'y être, termina Anny."

On fut coupées de notre discussion par l'arrivée des sixièmes années qui rentraient d'un cours de trois heures de potions.

Je vous fais un topo. Le professeur Daladav est un professeur exigeant et il n'est pas gentil. Au contraire, il prend un malin plaisir à martyriser ses élèves. Il n'aime personne et personne ne l'aime. Si il a eu le poste, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était le seul candidat et qu'il fallait absolument à Poudlard un professeur de Potions.

Il était donc fréquent de voir les sixièmes et septièmes années, qui ont continué cette matière, soupirer et se plaindre du prof après ses cours. Ce soir là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Ted et Carl nous rejoignirent et poussèrent de bruyants soupirs.

"- Ça a l'air d'avoir été un cauchemar cette fois, remarquai-je en voyant leurs mines décomposées.

- Oh c'est pas vraiment ça, mais on a étudié des potions pas trop mignonnes. Ça retourne un peu l'estomac.

-Quelle potion par exemple ? Demanda Anny très intéressée par cette matière.

- On a eu droit à une potion qui dissout les organes petit à petit dans des douleurs atroces. Puis il nous a montré comment confectionner le poison-tue-mort. Le seul moyen de survivre à ce poison c'est le bézoard. Et c'est pas forcément le truc que tu as toujours sur toi, commenta Ted avec un frisson.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est de savoir qu'i seize ans, les mangemorts utilisaient ce genre de potion sur un tas d'innocents. Ça retourne l'estomac, compléta Glenn le teint un peu livide."

On sentit que les garçons avaient besoin de se changer les idées, et on mit tout en œuvre pour réussir. On leur changea les idées en les entraînant dans pleins de jeux de société pour leur faire oublier.

Le lendemain, pendant le repas du soir, le professeur McGonagall se leva et demanda l'attention des élèves.

"- Très chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Pour la fête d'Halloween, les préfets en chefs et leurs camarades préfets vous ont organisé un grand bal. Le thème de cette soirée sera bien sûr Halloween. Et je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'originalité. Je vous souhaite à présent un bon appétit."

Les élèves se mirent à parler tous en même temps de la nouvelle. Anny et moi on regarda Vic' et on échangea toutes les trois un regard entendu. On savait à présent quand et où les maraudeurs allaient frapper la prochaine fois et cela allait être énorme.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une fête d'Halloween

Salut tout le monde ^^

Je ne sais pas si vous attendiez avec impatience (on peut bien rêver non ? ;p) ce nouveau chapitre de Regarde à côté de toi, mais je suis ravie que vous veniez la lire.

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis perso qui me sont tombés dessus donc il m'a fallu reporter la mise en ligne du chapitre. Désolée ^^'

Je ne vous donnerez aucun résumé dans ce chapitre, parce que le titre parle de lui même, littéralement, et puis si j'en dis trop avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, où est l'intérêt ? xp

En tout cas, je n'ai pas eu de review pour le dernier chapitre, c'est dommage, ça commençait bien ^^'. Je ne veux faire la manche des reviews, mais je suis ravie de lire votre avis ou vos questions sur ce qui vous tracasse, en plus, je ne mord pas, je suis un gentil et mignon petit chaton xp

Evidemment, **LittlePlume** est passée derrière moi, et sur ce chapitre ce n'était pas rien, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire de façon très cohérente...

C'est **Loysira** qui a décidé du nom du groupe (vous verrez, vous comprendrez vite ;p), et heureusement qu'elle était là, parce que y avait pas mal de bétises sur l'univers HP.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et je vous dis à très vite ^^

_Yoh-nee _

**[Disclamer : L'univers et une partie des personnages appartiennent à JKR]**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une fête d'Haloween sans queue ni tête**

**oOo**

Ce fut l'effervescence à partir de la déclaration de la directrice à propos du bal qui allait avoir lieu pour Halloween. Il n'était pas rare de tomber sur un garçon demandant à une fille d'aller au bal avec lui. Nous avions toutes les trois eu droit au moins une fois à la fameuse question : "Tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal de Halloween ?"

Parfois posée par un garçon dont on ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Cela donna parfois des situations un peu bizarres, mais dans l'ensemble c'est assez flatteur de se faire courtiser ainsi.

Mais Vic' n'avait envie d'y aller avec qu'une seule personne et n'était pas du tout certaine que ce dernier pense à elle.

Cependant, elle resta campée sur ses positions, et refusa toutes les nombreuses demandes que lui firent les garçons de Poudlard. On eut même droit à une demande complètement extravagante de Steeve Danton, le prince de ces dames.

–Oui exactement, je parle de ce chanteur très à la mode en ce moment. On a fait Poudlard avec lui, et il a tenté plusieurs fois de sortir avec elle, mais elle n'a jamais daigné jeter un regard sur lui.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Être rejeté par la fille qui lui plaît, alors qu'il a le reste du monde à ses pieds–

Elle pensait justement à Ted ce matin-là. Elle était en train de rêvasser sur son petit déjeuner quand elle aperçut son cousin James.

Il était en train de parler à une première année de Serdaigle très mignonne. Elle hocha la tête à la question muette que posa James quand leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis à sa table.

Victoire fit un petit signe au garçon pour l'appeler, et ce dernier vint s'asseoir en face d'elle :

"- Salut Vic' ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.

- Salut James, je vais très bien et j'ai vu que tu as eu une bonne nouvelle, répondit Victoire en désignant de la tête la jeune fille que venait de quitter James, et qui regardait toujours dans leur direction."

James rougit, phénomène assez rare chez l'enfant, et marmonna :

"- C'est Agathe Thomas, on est en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ensemble. On est assis à côté en cours et elle est plutôt cool. Je la trouve jolie, alors je lui ai demandé de venir au bal avec moi.

- Et bien quel tombeur, félicitation cousin. Et sinon comment se passent les cours ?

- Parfois c'est un peu difficile. Mais mon copain Tom m'aide en potion, et Ted m'a donné quelques conseils pour la métamorphose."

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, comme s'ils étaient dans la cuisine de leur grand-mère Molly pendant qu'elle leur préparait un énorme petit-déjeuner, avec Albus, Rose, Louis et Fred occupés à faire tourner Dominique en bourrique. Les plus jeunes de la famille en train de se chamailler pour une raison quelconque, pendant qu'un de leurs parents les surveillait de derrière la Gazette du Sorcier en sirotant un café.

Puis Anny entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ted et Glenn, qu'elle avait croisé dans les escaliers, et se dirigea vers Victoire.

Un peu impressionné, James essaya de s'éclipser pour laisser la place à ses aînés, mais Ted le vit et l'empêcha de se lever en lançant d'un air ravi :

"- James ! Alors comme ça il paraît que tu t'es fais une réputation de perturbateur."

James baissa les yeux et prit un air coupable. Son parrain le regarda, attendri, et posa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement :

"- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de t'amuser. Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire attraper, sinon je risque de me faire sermonner par ton père parce que je n'aurais pas été capable de t'apprendre à être un parfait maraudeur et t'éviter de te faire attraper."

Victoire tiqua sur le mot. Elle se tourna vers Ted et se demanda de quoi il parlait. Il fallait qu'elle le questionne. James, lui par contre, semblait avoir compris et avait retrouvé son sourire un peu arrogant, à la Potter, quoi. Glenn s'approcha et se présenta au jeune garçon. Il partageait le dortoir de Ted, et était un mec gentil, bien que parfois un peu brusque. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de batteur et ressemblait aux rugbymen moldus du calendrier des Dieux du stade. Ses cheveux châtain à la coupe mi- longue faisaient un malheur chez ces dames.

Mais lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. A l'époque, il sortait avec Melissandre, une Serdaigle de la même année que lui, plutôt mignonne et toujours un mot pour faire rire. Une chic fille en somme.

Puis Anny vint elle aussi se présenter, et regarda attentivement James qui se sentit un peu gêné.

Je me souviens du regard qu'elle m'a jeté la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées elle et moi. C'était un genre de mélange entre le regard qui transperce les barrières et qui sonde votre âme, doublé d'une curiosité et d'un esprit vif, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui se passait dans votre esprit. De quoi vous flanquer un peu la trouille.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il te ressemble remarqua Anny en se tournant vers Ted."

L'analyse avait commencé et ne finirait qu'une fois qu'Anny aurait assouvi sa curiosité, et il valait mieux la laisser faire, elle n'aime pas être coupée.

"- Un peu, mais c'est parce que son père a pris soin de moi, son filleul, avec beaucoup de zèle, et de ce fait, j'ai hérité de la lueur de défi dans les yeux des Potter, comme on dit dans la famille, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Anny, complètement perdue."

Ce fut Vic' qui lui répondit :

"- Selon une histoire que raconte ma tante Ginny, la mère de James, les Potter sont des courageux et des téméraires suicidaires de père en fils. Et comme Ted a pris Harry comme modèle, il a aussi cette lueur dans les yeux, et on sait tous de quoi il peut être capable en âneries. Et en plus comme il est métamorphe, inconsciemment, il prend parfois un peu les traits d'oncle Harry."

Vic' fit une petite pause et demanda à son meilleur ami, accessoirement l'homme dont elle était amoureuse :

"- Ça va ? J'ai pas trop déformé les faits?

- Tu as été parfaite Vicky, répondit Ted en inclinant la tête de façon cérémonieuse qui fit rire le groupe."

James resta finalement avec nous pendant tout le déjeuner et raconta à son public ses aventures depuis la rentrée avec enthousiasme. Il était vraiment comme un poisson dans l'eau ce petit garnement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Victoire croisa Ted dans le couloir en sortant de sortilège et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle nous fit signe de ne pas l'attendre et courut vers son ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

"- Ted ! Attends-moi.

- Tiens Vic', que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai un cours de Défense qui va bientôt commencer.

- T'inquiète, je n'ai qu'une question à te poser. C'est qui les maraudeurs dont tu parlais ce matin ?"

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais il risquait gros à trop en dire.

"- Et bien les maraudeurs ce sont les plus grands perturbateurs qu'a connus Poudlard. C'était un groupe de quatre garçons qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser. Parfois même en risquant la vie des autres, ajouta-t-il avec une moue un peu triste. Mais ils ont fait aussi des choses incroyables.

- Tu les connais ?"

Elle avait vu le sourire qu'il avait en terminant sa phrase et cela la rendait encore plus curieuse.

"- Je ne les ai jamais connus personnellement, mais leurs histoires ont fait parties de mon enfance. Mon père était l'un d'eux."

Victoire comprit de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait été bête de ne pas s'en être rappelé.

Il parlait du groupe d'ami qu'avait connu son père lors de ses études à Poudlard. Les enfants terribles de leur génération, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Elle aussi avait entendu certaines de leurs histoires, car Harry était le fils de James, et que ses grands-parents étaient de la même génération et adoraient raconter ces histoires.

Elle changea de sujet et lui demanda si tout allait bien de son côté. Au moment où il allait partir, Ted regarda Victoire de façon insistante, mais finit par détourner la tête et lui dit à plus tard.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Il peut pas faire un effort et me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? Il n'a pas confiance ou quoi ?"

Notre petite blonde retourna ses pensées pendant le reste de l'après-midi et rata son élixir d'euphorie. Je travaillais avec elle et c'est moi qui ai goûté la potion pour voir si elle fonctionnait et comme récompense, je me suis retrouvé avec des algues à la place des cheveux. Ce n'est pas l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. On n'a jamais su à quoi c'était dû.

Victoire eut droit au sermon du professeur Daladav, très déçu que sa meilleure élève ait fait une bourde de ce genre.

Vous aviez oublié que Vic' adore faire des décoctions ? Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie sans rater le cours de botanique, et puis ce n'était pas si grave. Elle a passé le reste du cours suivant à s'excuser de sa maladresse à la moindre occasion.

Mais finalement, moi je trouvais ça très drôle de voir le professeur Londubat me regarder comme si j'étais une jolie plante dont il devait prendre soin. A se bidonner je vous assure, et c'est ce que l'on a fait Corentin et moi, ainsi qu'une petite participation de Anny. Rien que pour cela je n'en voulais pas à Vic'.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour nous entraîner dans des situations complètement loufoques sans le vouloir.

Par exemple la soirée entre fille qui s'est terminée dans l'appartement de la célèbre chanteuse de blues Lavande Brown et que cette dernière nous a raconté qu'elle avait été la copine de Ron Weasley – mais enfin, je vous parle de l'oncle de Vic' là, suivez un peu –, que ça avait été son seul amour, et qu'elle avait découvert sa vocation comme ça. Le monde est petit, c'en est presque effrayant.

Je suis allée à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh me fit boire une potion avant de me donner un shampoing pour faciliter le rétablissement de ma belle chevelure brune. Le lendemain matin, je ne vous parle pas de mon bonheur quand je me suis aperçue que j'avais de nouveau mes splendides boucles.

Les jours passèrent et Victoire continua d'enquêter sur les maraudeurs. Elle ne nous avait pas parlé du premier groupe des maraudeurs, car elle avait une petite idée sur qui pouvaient être les coupables, mais elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Anny finit par accepter l'invitation de Corentin qui lui avait dit que quitte à aller au bal en célibataire, autant y aller avec un ami. Et moi j'avais accepté de sortir avec Connor, qui traînait parfois avec nous car il était très ami avec Ted, et il avait un faible pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée, mais il a toujours été gentil et on passait de bons moments ensemble. Vic' attendait toujours après Ted, et celui-ci finit par aller la voir sous la menace de mon frère, que j'avais soudoyé pour faire avancer les choses – ça m'a coûté cher, mais ça en valait la peine –

Le professeur McGonagall avait organisé une sortie à pré-au-lard spéciale pour que nous puissions acheter des tenues et divers objets prévus pour s'amuser.

Nous avions décidé, Vic', Anny et moi, de profiter de ce samedi au village sorcier pour acheter nos tenues. Nous ne savions pas encore en quoi nous allions nous déguiser, mais on était vraiment excitées par l'occasion.

On entra dans la boutique de vêtements de Pré-au-lard, Gaichiffon, encore assez calme car la plupart des élèves avaient d'abord préféré s'arrêter boire un coup ou aller s'acheter des friandises.

On se sépara dans les différents rayons et on sortit tout ce qui pouvait nous intéresser. Je tombai sur une veste en coton épais pleine de poches, un chapeau de pirate, et une robe à multiples jupons dans le style Louis XIV qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle du portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'ouverture de notre salle commune.

Vic', pour sa part, avait trouvé une robe enchantée et qui ressemblait à la queue d'une sirène dont les écailles brillaient sous la lumière comme des vraies. Anny, quant à elle, avait trouvé la parfaite tenue d'infirmière.

On finit d'assembler la tenue de pirate un peu féminisée pour l'occasion – après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être jolie, si ? –

Et il fallut décider qui aurait quoi. Moi je voulais la robe de style Louis XIV et les filles me la laissèrent avec plaisir. Elles n'ont jamais été fan de princesse, de fée et tout ce monde féerique comme je l'étais moi. Il fallut cependant les départager pour les trois autres. Je coupai court à la dispute qui allait forcément éclater pour le costume de pirate – des mordues de romans d'aventures, ces deux-là –, et proposai de jouer ça, à celle qui le porterait mieux. Pour ne pas être mauvaise joueuse, on décida de leur faire également essayer la tenue d'infirmière. Laissant définitivement la robe de sirène à l'abandon.

On commença par Vic', la plus impatiente des deux. Elle commença par la tenue pirate, qui lui allait drôlement bien.

"- Tes cheveux blonds – lisses sur le moment – , seront mieux avec de grosses boucles pour donner un côté plus sauvage à l'ensemble. En ajoutant quelques écharpes et bandeaux, on aura le costume parfait, fis-je, rapidement approuvée par Anny."

Toujours sincère, ça la perdra.

Vic' alla enfiler la tenue d'infirmière et ressortit rapidement en une jolie infirmière un peu mutine.

"- Décidément tout te va toujours parfaitement bien, soupira Anny.

- Ouais, c'en est presque à pleurer, rajoutai-je pour la forme et pour faire rager notre petite blonde.

- Je vous signale que j'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! On m'a faite jolie et puis c'est tout, jalouses."

Et là, on explosa de rire, devant une Vic' vexée, et pourtant si attendrissante dans sa tenue, que ça en était ridicule. Il nous fallut un petit moment pour nous calmer.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Anny de passer à l'essayage. Elle choisit d'essayer d'abord la tenue de pirate comme Vic'. Il lui allait plutôt bien finalement, ça lui donnait un air de pirate intello qui avait son charme.

"- Il faudra peut-être ajouter un foulard de couleur au niveau de la hanche pour rehausser ton teint d'albâtre.

- Pas bête comme idée, en plus j'ai un joli foulard rouge écarlate dans ma valise, termina Vic', annonçant ainsi qu'elle le prêtait volontiers aux amatrices."

Elle essaya ensuite la tenue d'infirmière, et là ce fut la révélation :

"- Ma parole Anny, je crois qu'on a trouvé ta vocation, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire complètement subjuguée.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il ne me va pas bien ?

- Attends, je t'emmène le miroir, tu vas pouvoir voir par toi-même, fit Vic' avec un sourire.

- Oh bah ça alors ! C'est fou ! S'exclama Anny avec surprise en se détaillant dans le miroir, son reflet fit un tour pour qu'elle puisse voir. J'ai toujours trouvé que le reflet vivant dans les miroirs sorciers étaient une des plus belles inventions de notre communauté.

- T'as vu ? En plus ça te ressemble bien. Une douce et mignonne infirmière qui fera baver tous ses patients, comme l'a dit Emma, rajouta Vic' avec un grand sourire.

- Hé ! Attends un peu toi, petite peste ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de papys qui bavent ! Mais je l'avoue que j'y ai pensé, lançai-je en riant."

On rit longtemps, et ce fut décidé. Anny porterait le costume d'infirmière et elle en était parfaitement satisfaite.

On reposa les articles restants, et on acheta également trois masques que l'on pouvait enchanter à notre convenance. Oh, j'avais oublié de vous dire que c'était un bal masqué ! Quelle idiote je suis parfois.

Enfin bref, nous demandèrent à être livrées au château pour éviter de se balader avec nos sacs tout le reste de l'après-midi, et nous sortirent rejoindre les autres au Trois-balais.

L'automne est plutôt humide et froid en Écosse, alors une bonne bière au beurre dans un bar c'est le meilleur moyen de passer un bon moment.

Surtout que Carl, Ted, Connor et Corentin étaient allés faire le tour des boutiques de sucreries et de farces et attrapes pour tout le monde.

On a donc passé le reste de l'après-midi autour d'une table dans un coin tranquille à discuter, chanter, se lancer des vannes et rire, une bière au beurre chaude en main.

Il fut trop vitre l'heure de rentrer, et nous retournèrent tranquillement vers le château et le repas délicieux que les elfes de maisons avaient préparé pour nous.

Ils sont géniaux ces petits gars. Quand on descendait aux cuisines, ils avaient toujours une douceur ou une tasse de thé à nous proposer. Et ils étaient tellement contents de voir des élèves gourmands ou qui voulait juste oublier une rupture avec un pot de crème glacée.

Finalement, le soir du bal arriva. Juste après le repas, les profs avaient envoyé tous les élèves se préparer et avaient métamorphosé la salle entre temps.

Nous, nous étions en train de terminer nos costumes. Anny se faisait une coupe des années trente devant la coiffeuse avec sa baguette, pendant que Vic' m'aidait à choisir les accessoires que j'allais porter avec ma tenue de la Grosse Dame. Il ne restait plus qu'à maquiller et coiffer Vic'.

Sandra Bernstein, notre quatrième camarade de chambre, très gentille, appela à l'aide dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre. On alla voir ce qui se passait et on tomba sur une tignasse de cheveux roux en pétard et une Sandra qui se lamentait dessous :

"- A l'aide les filles, je sais plus quoi faire de mes cheveux.

- Pas de soucis, tiens lève-toi qu'on voit l'étendue des dégâts, répondis-je avec en tendant la main. En croisant ses yeux, je lui fis un sourire. Tu vas voir, on va arranger ça en un rien de temps.

- Exactement, alors d'abord, on va mouiller tout ça et je vais t'appliquer cette crème. C'est moi qui l'ai faite et ça permet de détendre le cheveu pour le rendre plus facile à coiffer.

- Ensuite, ce sera au tour de ma baguette et de ma précision pour te faire une coupe d'enfer.

- Et pour finir je m'occuperai des finitions. Mais d'abord, en quoi tu te déguises ?

- Je pensais à Gwendoline la Fantasque, je l'ai toujours trouvé très drôle.

-D'ac ! Alors Vic' il faudrait voir si tu n'as pas une mixture magique qui permettrait de rendre notre jolie rousse encore plus rousse, fis-je très sérieuse.

- Encore plus rousse ?! Tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble déjà suffisamment à une carotte comme ça ?!

- Allons, arrêtes de dire des bêtises, j'adorerais avoir des cheveux comme les tiens, pleins de reflets comme des flammes qui brûlent sans fin. Je veux accentuer cet effet-là, pour te rendre flamboyante.

- Fais confiance à Emma. Regarde la couleur qu'elle m'a faite, fit Vic' qui revenait dans la salle de bain en montrant la large mèche de cheveux que Anny avait coupée pour donner un côté mystérieux à l'ensemble en lui cachant la partie gauche du visage, et que j'avais teinte en brun pour casser définitivement le côté habituel « je suis blonde, et en plus je suis une princesse » que Vic' arborait adolescente.

- J'avoue que ça te transforme complètement, cette coupe, et on dirait que ça été fait par des pros. Je vous fais confiance alors, les filles, répondit Sandra à peine plus rassurée."

On se mit rapidement au travail et on finit par obtenir un résultat assez époustouflant. Disparue la rousse timide que l'on avait l'habitude de voir quand on posait les yeux sur Sandra.

Dans la glace, on pouvait admirer une jeune femme flamboyante, avec des lèvres étendues en un sourire confiant peint en rouge vif et un regard de braise noirci pour en augmenter l'intensité.

"- Moi je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Et vous les filles, vous en pensez quoi ? Demandai-je à mes amies.

- Parfait.

- Côté maquillage je pense qu'on est bon, ajouta Vic' avec un sourire."

Sandra s'admira en silence pendant une longue minute, ne semblant pas se reconnaître.

"- Verdict, j'approuve totalement ! Vous êtes géniales les filles, finit-elle par dire en nous faisant un câlin. Je crois même que je vais adopter pour tous les jours."

On rit gentiment de son entrain.

"- Il est l'heure d'enfiler nos masques et de rejoindre nos cavaliers, termina Anny, sentant que l'on allait s'éterniser à discuter."

Vic' retrouva Ted dans la salle commune, qui attendait avec Connor pendant que Anny sortit rejoindre directement Corentin, un peu avant la grand-salle, devant le portait de Merlin.

Ted avait choisi de se déguiser en marin et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque – que voulez-vous, je suis incapable de tenir ma langue – :

"- Hé bah si ça c'est pas une coïncidence, vous êtes parfaitement assortis tous les deux. Comme d'habitude vous avez l'air d'un petit couple.

- Merci pour la remarque Emma. Je ne savais pas pour le costume Vic', promis, répondit Ted en regardant son amie avec sincérité, les joues un peu rouges."

Vic' qui trouvait que ça faisait petit couple, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle fit un sourire éclatant à Ted et lui répondit :

"- Moi je trouve ça très drôle. Grâce à ça, s'il y a un concours de déguisement, on est sûrs de gagner."

Avec un sourire je m'approchai de Connor, déguisé en astronaute.

"- Et bah, je savais pas que tu avais des connaissances dans la culture moldue, dis-je, agréablement surprise de voir un astronaute à Poudlard.

- En fait, on a décidé avec les gars de sixième et septième année de faire dans l'original, et Eddy MacMannel, qui est de famille moldue, nous a aidés à commander dans un magazine de vente par correspondance de déguisements. C'est parce que Nick-quasi-sans-tête a entendu dire qu'il y aura un concours de déguisements.

- Voilà qui explique le marin des années trente, riait-je en regardant de nouveau Ted. Tu es très fringuant là-dedans en tout cas Connor, ça te va comme un gant, j'ai l'impression de voir les astronautes que je regardais à la télé quand j'étais petite."

Il me remercia et me demanda ce qu'était une télé.

Je vous jure ces sorciers, aucune culture.

On enfila tous nos masques et on descendit rejoindre les autres élèves découvrir la décoration de la Grande Salle.

On en resta baba. La salle était envahie de citrouille-lanternes qui flottaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Les fantômes étaient de sortie et volaient un peu partout en poussant des hurlements sinistres, traversant les murs ou encore les élèves, qui avaient le malheur d'être sur leur passage. Des chauves-souris voletaient de çà et là.

Au fond de la salle, à la place de l'habituelle table des professeurs, avait été installée une grande estrade où des musiciens se préparaient à mettre le feu. En plus de cela, deux immenses buffets avaient été aménagés de chaque côté de la salle.

"- Et bah, on peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait semblant, c'est incroyable, murmura Anny qui venait d'arriver avec Corentin, déguisé en Batman."

Il est fan de comics depuis sa plus tendre enfance, bien que ce soit moldu. Je me suis toujours demandé où il avait découvert ça.

"- Il faut dire que c'est un peu l'événement de l'année. C'est la première fois depuis que nos grands-parents étaient élèves, qu'un bal était donné pour Halloween, ajouta Ted qui savait que son père et ses amis avaient connus cela quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Moi en tout cas, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est une super idée qu'ont eu Goldstein et MacIntosh de remettre cela au goût du jour, ajoutai-je, ravie de pouvoir faire la fête."

On suivit le mouvement tout en s'approchant du buffet pour prendre un verre.

Ted et Corentin, qui sont de sacrés mangeurs, commencèrent directement à taper dans les petits fours qui garnissaient la table. Les discussions allaient bon train, et au bout d'un moment, sûrement lorsque tous les élèves furent dans la salle, Samantha Goldstein avança sur la scène en compagnie de McGonagall.

La préfète en chef avait choisi de se déguiser en lutin de Cornouailles, et c'était plutôt réussi. Elle avait l'air d'être la cousine – en plus grande car notre préfète faisait tout de même plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze – de ceux qui avaient envahis la salle de Matthew quelques semaines plus tôt. La directrice quant à elle avait opté pour un déguisement en somme très classique puisqu'elle ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à la secrétaire moldue. Voir sa directrice en simple employée de bureau est assez perturbant, en fait. Ça rendait son air dur assez sexy, bien que ça ne la changeait pas tant que ça. Je crois que c'est là que je me suis dit que dans sa jeunesse, Magog devait avoir un sacré succès. Les cheveux lâchés et son sourire ont aussi facilité la transformation, si vous voulez mon avis.

"- Bienvenus à tous au bal traditionnel d'Halloween. Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez suivi les consignes, et je suis émerveillée de l'imagination de certains, je vous tire mon chapeau. A présent, il est temps de vous présenter le groupe qui jouera ce soir, dans un répertoire très varié pour plaire à tous, Dragon's Lies !"

Dit-elle avant de laisser place au groupe qui commença par une reprise du groupe des Bizar's Sister , que tout le monde connaît.

Au début, la piste de danse restait déserte. Comme si une malédiction allait frapper quiconque oserait danser.

Mais Vic' adore danser, et elle entraîna notre petit groupe habituel sur le dancefloor pour faire bouger les autres. Nous furent rapidement rejoint par des septièmes années qui n'auraient plus l'occasion de s'amuser à Poudlard l'année suivante.

C'est à ce moment-là que la fête commença réellement.

Ted avait rapidement abandonné la danse pour discuter avec ses potes autour d'un verre.

Vous savez comment sont les mecs à cet âge. Pour eux, danser c'est un peu la honte.

Nous on se déhanchait en rythme et on s'amusait bien. Je montrais quelques pas de danse moldue aux filles pour changer de la danse de décérébré qu'ont les sorciers. C'était amusant. Les nés moldus qui connaissaient les pas nous rejoignirent rapidement, et c'est ainsi que l'on fut rapidement une quinzaine à danser le chiriri sur une chanson qui venait d'un groupe sorcier Brésilien qui était arrivé jusqu'en Grande Bretagne.

Au bout d'une heure de danse, nous profitèrent d'un morceau qu'aucune de nous trois n'appréciait vraiment pour rejoindre nos cavaliers, qui avaient abandonnés la piste de danse depuis un moment.

Je m'assis à côté de Connor, qui me proposa d'aller me chercher à boire.

Devant sa galanterie, Vic' fit des gros yeux à Ted pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse la même chose pour elle.

Cependant, Corentin les arrêta et dit :

"- Hey plutôt que d'aller chercher un soda à ces demoiselles, je vous propose de goûter à ceci, dit-il en sortant une bouteille d'un liquide ambré, ressemblant à du whisky pur feu, de sous son costume.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ted, trop content de ne pas avoir à aller se battre au milieu des gens qui entouraient la table des boissons, pour ne pas profiter de l'échappatoire.

- C'est de l'alcool, évidemment.

- Ôtes moi d'un affreux doute, commença Anny avant même que le jeune garçon finisse son explication, tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu étais ?

- De quoi parles-tu Anny-chou ? Se reprit-il en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança la concernée, excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu ne supportes pas les surnoms.

- C'est les surnoms débiles que tu me donnes que je ne supporte pas.

- Oh, arrêtes un peu, les filles adorent qu'on leur donne un surnom trop mignon. Regarde Emma, fit Corentin en se tournant vers moi, je l'appelle bien princesse et elle dit jamais rien.

- Ça c'est parce que je suis entièrement sous ton charme, répondit je mimant une de ces nombreuses filles qui se pavanaient devant un garçon populaire de l'école, espérant qu'il les regarde."

Tout le monde rit de mes bêtises, mais Anny ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. A l'époque je pensais qu'elle avait tout simplement du mal à accepter la désinvolture de Corentin, alors qu'elle était si sérieuse, ou encore qu'il était toujours en train de faire des conneries, et qu'elle était une élève modèle.

Ils étaient le parfait opposé de l'autre. Et ce genre de discussions entre eux était monnaie courante. Ils s'appréciaient, mais parfois, ils se disputaient et pouvaient se faire la tête pendant des semaines, pour éviter de s'étriper. Avec Vic, on a même envisagé la possibilité qu'ils soient amoureux. J'en reparlerai.

"- Tu es préfet, bon sang, Corentin ! Tu dois montrer l'exemple, fit Anny, dont la colère commençait à monter.

- Et bien c'est ce que je fais ! Je montre aux plus jeunes comment passer leur scolarité à Poudlard en s'éclatant un maximum. C'est les meilleurs moments de notre vie, et je compte bien en profiter. Préfet ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire."

Vic' coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait en disant :

"- Bon vos histoires, on s'en fiche ce soir. Sois gentille pour une fois, Anny, et laisse le expliquer ce que c'est."

La seule qui peut remettre Anny à sa place c'est Vic'. Enfin tout le monde peux le faire, mais Vic' y arrive sans y laisser des plumes. Corentin ne fit aucun commentaire, heureusement, sinon leur dispute n'aurait pas pu être évitée.

"- C'est mon cousin qui m'a envoyé ça. C'est une mixture qu'il a inventée avec ses potes quand il était à Poudlard. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de la goûter avec mes amis. Allez-y, goûtez."

Il tendit tout d'abord la bouteille à Anny, qui goûta tout d'abord du bout des lèvres. Elle fit un sourire et dit :

"- Hé mais c'est pas mauvais !"

Elle prit une plus grosse gorgée et passa la bouteille à Connor, qui était à sa gauche.

La bouteille fit rapidement le tour de la table, et tout le monde fut unanime. C'était de la bombe. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas tant de liquide que ça dans la bouteille, et au bout de trois tours de table il n'en restait plus.

On continua à discuter et rire pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez, et que j'entraîne Connor sur la piste pour danser.

Corentin avait décidé de retourner dans son dortoir pour récupérer une autre bouteille, et Anny l'accompagna.

Mon frère, Carl, était partit en même temps pour rejoindre se cavalière, Alicia Havoc de Poufsouffle, comme lui, qui était allée voir une amie pour qu'il puisse profiter de ses amis. Une chic fille. Vic' et Ted se retrouvèrent donc rapidement seuls à la table.

Un silence gêné s'installa, et ne fut brisé que lorsque Vic' aperçut son cousin James, en train de danser, en baguette de réglisse avec Agathe Thomas, qui était déguisée en joueuse de Quidditch.

"- Regardes James, je crois qu'il a un ticket avec sa cavalière, remarqua notre petite blonde.

- Il tient de son père, que veux-tu. Il va en briser des cœurs, pendant ses années ici.

- Sûrement autant que toi, se moqua Vic'.

- Moi, un tombeur ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne, je ne suis pas Connor, moi.

- Non, mais je sais de source sûre que tu as tes admiratrices. Tu n'as jamais fait attention c'est tout.

- Ah bon et qui ?"

Ted n'a jamais été très doué pour voir de quelle façon les filles le regardent. Il suffit de voir son histoire avec Vic' pour comprendre.

Pire qu'un aveugle sans son chien de guide. Pardon, blague moldue.

"- Pour ne citer qu'elle, Alexandra Lockart. Tu te rappelles qu'elle t'a fait une déclaration, j'espère ?

- Oui je me souviens, je ne lui avais pratiquement jamais parlé. Sa déclaration m'a vraiment laissé con.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je dis. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ton succès."

La boisson aidant sûrement, Ted la regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur et dit :

"- Alors ça veut dire que je suis un beau gosse. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- De quoi ? De tes chevilles qui enflent ? Se moqua Vic'."

Elle détournait la conversation pour ne pas se retrouver dans une position embarrassante, et puis Ted avait de toute façon trop bu pour se rendre compte de la manœuvre.

"- Ha ha, très drôle, Weasley.

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait mouche.

Ted regarda autour d'eux et demanda :

- Hum, est ce que Stephanie Stinson en fait partie ?

- Stinson ? Non, elle a flashé sur un septième année de Serpentard. Et d'après mes sources, il semblerait que ce soit en bonne voie.

- Alors Ipsen Fagton ?

- Ipsen ? Ma camarade de classe de botanique ? Je ne sais pas. On ne discute pas trop de ces choses-là ensemble. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois son style."

Ted énuméra une liste de noms et finit par deviner que Laura Peter faisait aussi partie de ses admiratrices. Mais il n'était pas doué pour les subtilités des filles, et il commença à manquer d'idée.

"- Emma, peut-être.

- Emma ? Allons Teddy, je te pensais un peu plus futé que ça.

- Roh allez, soit pas dure, donne-moi au moins un nom ! De toute façon, ces filles ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai sûrement pas discuté plus de dix minutes avec elles.

Vic' en avait un peu marre de ce jeu. De plus, il n'avait pas eu l'air de croire qu'elle puisse faire partie de ces filles. Elle décida de donner une bonne leçon à son ami.

- Bon d'accord. Tu as tes chances avec une fille très spéciale. Mais j'avais promis de ne pas en parler. Donc tiens ta langue.

- Promis, répondit Ted, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un nom qui lui semblait intéressant.

- Et bien, depuis ta quatrième année, il y a une fille qui me parle constamment de toi. Mais elle est vraiment timide et n'osera jamais te le dire. Pourtant, elle est plutôt mignonne dans son genre.

- Ah bon, qui donc ? Je la connais ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu une conversation de plus de dix minutes avec elle, mais elle sait beaucoup de choses sur toi.

- Bon, tu vas cracher ton fichu morceau ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Don Juan, je vais te le dire. Cette jeune fille est bien c'est Mimi Geignarde !

- Quoi ?! Tu es en train de me parler du fantôme qui hante les toilettes du deuxième étage ? Tu te fiches de moi !"

Vic' rigola devant la mine déconfite de Ted et lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Ouep. Et avec elle, pas de problème de jalousie, personne ne te la piquera."

Elle retrouva son sérieux et demanda :

"- On peut parler d'autre chose ?"

Ted comprit le message et n'insista pas. Il se rendit compte que Vic' avait la bougeotte, et Corentin n'était pas revenu. Il n'avait donc pas d'excuse pour ne pas inviter son amie d'enfance à danser :

"- Tu as raison, moi aussi j'en ai assez de parler. Ça te dit de me montrer comment on fait pour danser ? Harry n'est pas très bon là-dedans, et Grand-mère Meda ne sait danser que les danses de salons, c'est d'un barbant.

- Je croyais que tu ne proposerais jamais, répondit Vic' en se levant avec joie. Allons-y pour un petit cours de danse."

Quand Connor vit son camarade de chambre essayer de danser, sans grand succès, il me le montra et on passa un super moment à les regarder et à se moquer de lui.

Je ne vous raconterai pas ce qui m'est arrivé, ce n'est pas très important. J'étais adolescente à l'époque et j'avais envie de m'amuser. Ça ne vous intéresserait pas, de toute façon. Enfin si ça vous botte on en reparlera ailleurs, faites-moi signe.

L'heure avançait, et, fatigués de danser, nous finirent par nous retrouver à la table de Corentin et Anny, qui étaient revenus entre temps. A peine assis, mon frère fit un signe de tête à Ted qui répondit de la même façon. Je connais mon frère, et ce genre de regard n'augurait rien de bon.

"- Désolé les filles, mais j'ai un truc à demander à Steven. Je vous retrouve plus tard, fit Ted en se levant.

- A plus tard ! Répondit-on tous en cœur."

La discussion avait rapidement dérivé sur des sujets féminins, et Connor avait finalement filé pour retrouver Ted, qui commençait à se faire attendre. Pendant ce temps, Corentin avait dû aller aider ses camarades préfets pour faire régner l'ordre. Il peut avoir tous les défauts d'un trouble-fête, mais il a le sens des responsabilités. On se retrouvait donc entre filles et cela nous convenait.

Cela faisait un certain temps que nous étions seules quand soudainement, les citrouilles-lanternes s'éteignirent et une voix magiquement modifiée éclata de toute part :

"- Très chers élèves de Poudlard, nous vous prions de nous excuser par avance des dégâts que vous allez subir. Nous les maraudeurs, nous vous souhaitons tout de même un joyeux Halloween !"

Soudainement, près du buffet, des cris se firent entendre. Nous regardâmes tous dans cette direction, et effectivement, il semblait se passer quelque chose de louche.

"- On devrait aller voir, fit notre préfète Anny.

- Et puis ça alimentera Radio-Poudlard, voire même faire la une du journal des deux filles qui t'ont donné la mission de découvrir qui étaient les maraudeurs, dis-je à Vic'."

On eut un peu de mal à s'approcher, tant la foule était dense. On tomba sur une première année de Serpentard avec des oreilles de lapin, en larmes.

"- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon lapin ? Demanda Anny d'une voix douce."

Dans des sanglots elle répondit:

"- Je ne suis pas un lapin ! Je me suis déguisée en fée ! Mais tout à coup, ces oreilles et cette queue – elle se tourna pour nous montrer la boule de poil qu'elle avait en bas du dos – sont apparues ! Et rien à faire, je ne peux plus les enlever."

Autour de nous, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à s'agiter, et des oreilles de chats et des queues de poissons apparurent sur le corps d'élèves.

"- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandai-je, complètement abasourdie par ce qui se passait.

- Je pense que quelqu'un à versé une potion dans le punch, me répondit Vic', l'experte.

- Il faut prévenir tout le monde. Je vais voir si je trouve un prof.

- Pas besoin de vous déplacer, Miss West. Veuillez aller arrêter le groupe, le temps que le préfet en chef fasse une annonce, répondit le professeur Crivey à Anny derrière laquelle il venait d'apparaitre.

- Oui Monsieur."

Anny s'éloigna rapidement pour accomplir sa mission, et on laissa les profs et préfets s'occuper de ça.

Nous trouvions la situation assez drôle. Et la plupart des élèves, une fois le choc passé, s'amusèrent avec leurs transformations.

Il y avait de tout. Un deuxième année de Serdaigle s'était retrouvé couvert de tâches semblables à celles d'une girafe, Sandra avait écopé d'une paire d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat.

"- On a quand même eu de la chance que Corentin nous apporte sa bouteille, finalement, me dit Vic' après avoir quitté notre camarade de chambre.

- Oui, imagine si j'avais eu une queue de sirène. Imagine ce que ça aurait donné avec cette robe, ris-je.

- C'est étrange comme coïncidence quand même. Tu crois qu'il était au courant ?

- Qui ça ? Corentin ? Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas inconscient au point de risquer sa place de préfet avec ce genre de farces.

- Tu as peut être raison, me répondit Vic', songeuse.

- Attends, tu es en train de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait faire partie des maraudeurs ? C'est de Corentin dont on parle là. Tu le soupçonnes alors que c'est ton ami.

- Emma, je suis une Weasley et je suis lucide. Je sais très bien que les personnes les plus à même d'être les maraudeurs font sûrement partis de mon entourage.

- Tu marques un point, concédai-je de bonnes grâces. C'est vrai que l'on ne fait pas partie des élèves modèles.

- Et puis t'inquiète, pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Et je ne pense pas que je les dénoncerai, de toute façon."

Loyd fit son discours, annonçant que toutes les personnes ayant pris de la nourriture ou bu les boissons présentes au buffet devraient faire attention à l'apparition d'attributs animaux avant de conseiller aux concernés d'aller à l'infirmerie.

A aucun moment les maraudeurs ne furent invoqués, et de ce fait, il était fort probable qu'ils ne s'étaient pas faits attrapés.

Ted nous rejoignit peu de temps après, des cornes de bouquetins se dressant sur sa tignasse de cheveux verts criards.

"- A la couleur de tes cheveux, je devine que tu t'amuses comme un fou, remarqua Vic', à peine ce dernier se fut assis à côté de nous.

- Allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie Vic', c'est quand même du grand art, cette farce ! Si je savais qui a fait ça, j'irai lui serrer la main.

- Calme tes ardeurs, Lupin. Celui, ou plutôt, ceux qui ont fait ça, n'ont pas intérêt à se faire attraper, fis-je. Le directeur ne va pas laisser passer ça."

Ted et moi continuâmes de discuter, alors que Vic' restait incroyablement silencieuse.

Les festivités reprirent, et les plus jeunes furent envoyés dans leur salle commune.

Nous restâmes encore un moment avec toute la bande réunie. La plupart d'entre nous avait été épargnée, et pour le plaisir, nous prirent tous un verre du punch modifié.

Vic' semblait ailleurs et ne tarda pas à nous dire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Anny l'accompagna, et Corentin les raccompagna une partie du trajet.

Je restai avec Connor pendant que Carl et Ted nous quittèrent pour rejoindre Glenn, qui avait passé la soirée avec sa copine, Melissandre Gauthier, de Serdaigle. Une gentille fille, comme je vous le disais plus tôt, mais un peu trop jalouse, si vous voulez mon avis quand j'aperçus le regard noir qu'elle nous jeta quand nous approchèrent de son petit ami.

Je rejoignis les filles dans notre dortoir un peu plus tard, j'avais passé le reste de la soirée avec Connor, et je vis qu'Anny regardait le lit de Vic'. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter, fait très rare.

Cela voulait dire que notre amie avait le cœur lourd. Et pour qu'elle en arrive à tirer ses rideaux pour s'isoler, c'est que cela concernait Ted.

Jusqu'ici, ça avait toujours eu un rapport avec Ted, lorsqu'elle avait agi de la sorte.

Bien plus tard dans l'année, nous nous rendirent compte que cette fois-là n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

C'est ainsi que se termina le bal d'Halloween.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Christmas Party

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Merci à tous d'être ici pour lire le chapitre 5 de Regarde à côté de toi ^^

Et comme la fois dernière j'avais un peu de retard, je me suis appliquée à publier celui ci à temps (quoi? il est minuit passé? Roooh faut pas trop chipoter non plus xp)

Bon enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, nous faisons un bond dans le temps et nous arrivons aux vacances de Noël. Comme promis, nous allons revoir la tribu Weasley-Potter ^^

Il y aura aussi une mini révélation, et un dortoir de mecs pleins de sueur et d'hormones xp

Petit précision à propos d'un tout petit truc xp **Loysira** m'a fait une remarque assez pertinente sur laquelle je ne m'étais absolument pas posée de questions ^^' le tarot est un jeu de carte français, et j'ignore si il est connu en Angleterre, alors pardonnez moi mon écart si c'est un jeu moldu inconnu de nos amis de l'autre côté de la manche ^^ Et pour ceux qui connaissent le fin mot de cette info n'hésitez pas à me faire partager, je suis curieuse de le savoir ^^

Je n'oublie pas ma beta-readeuse **LittlePlume** et je la remercie d'avoir eu la patience de passer derrière moi et pour la pertinence de ses corrections et ses conseils ^^

Je pense vous avoir tout dis, alors j'arrète mon blabla et je vous laisse tranquille pour votre lecture =D

See you moon ^^... Non? Bon bah je sors alors ^^'

_Yoh-nee_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Christmas Party**

**oOo**

C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances, et les élèves les plus vieux, dont nous faisions partis, avaient beaucoup trop de devoirs pour espérer passer une semaine tranquille.

Avec Vic' et Anny, on avait passé tout notre temps libre à étudier à la bibliothèque.

Victoire rêvassait en regardant ses camarades de l'équipe de Quidditch s'entraîner sous la neige.

"- Hé Vic', je te signale que l'on doit finir ce devoir de métamorphose pour demain. Tu pourrais te concentrer dessus ? Demanda Anny, un peu lassée de rappeler sans cesse notre blondinette à l'ordre.

- Désolée. Mais j'en ai marre de bosser. On ne pourrait pas faire une pause ?

- C'est vrai Anny, depuis une heure, tout ce que je lis n'a plus aucun sens, suppliai-je.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné. Venez on va aller faire un tour dans la salle commune et se faire une partie de bataille explosive, décida Anny avec un sourire.

- Moi je préférerais un autre jeu, remarqua Victoire. C'est un jeu moldu, mais c'est vraiment très drôle. Ça s'appelle le tarot.

- Oh quelle bonne idée ! Ça changera des jeux sorciers, et puis pour une fois que je vais pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à Anny la grosse tête, ça ne peut être que trop cool, répondis-je avec malice."

C'est une grande-tante qui m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais jeune. Elle m'a souvent emmené à son club "Les retraités du Tarot", pour se faire mousser par ses amies

On remonta tranquillement vers la tour de Gryffondor, et, après avoir donné le mot de passe « Felice Natale » à la Grosse Dame dans son portrait, il nous fallut traverser le tunnel qui donnait sur la Salle Commune.

Je montai chercher mon jeu de tarot dans ma valise, pendant que les filles s'installaient à une table près de la cheminée.

Ted et Glenn descendirent de leur dortoir, et nous virent, Vic' et moi, essayer avec difficulté, d'expliquer les règles du jeu à Anny, qui était perdue sous le flot d'informations décousues que nous lui servions.

"- Vous jouez au tarot, les filles ? Super ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. On peut s'incruster ? Demanda Ted en s'asseyant à la table.

- Pourquoi pas. Il nous manquait un joueur, mais deux c'est encore mieux, on va pouvoir faire la règle des rois, répondit-je avec un sourire. Viens par là, Lupin, que je t'ai sous la main."

Il a une chance incroyable aux cartes. Je suis sure qu'il triche, alors j'essaye toujours de l'avoir près de moi pour le prendre la main dans le sac. Ce qui n'est toujours pas arrivé.

"- La règle des rois ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Anny."

Ted prit le paquet des mains de Victoire en esquissant un léger sourire.

"- T'inquiète, je dois expliquer les règles à Glenn de toute façon, alors autant que tu en profites. En plus ce ne peut pas être pire que les explications vaseuses que t'ont données ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en nous montrant du doigt."

Je lui répondis par un geste grossier et Vic' lui tira la langue, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les trois autres.

"- Alors voilà comment se passe une partie."

Il commença à expliquer tous les principes avec efficacité.

"- Teddy est vraiment fait pour enseigner. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un prof d'enfer, me murmura Vic' en écoutant son ami continuer à expliquer _comment_ compter les points de façon incroyablement simple.

- Il est comme Anny et mon frère. Ce sont des grosses têtes, répondit-je faussement hautaine."

Une fois que les explications furent données et que nous ayons joué une première partie pour du beurre, Victoire se tourna vers son ami d'enfance :

"- Tu m'avais caché ce talent pour expliquer les choses de façon si efficace.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, et puis, il faut bien que je sois un peu entouré de mystère, même pour toi, ma petite Vicky, rétorqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rater un battement au cœur de la jeune fille."

Bien qu'elle soit amoureuse, Vic' avait une excuse ce jour-là. Ted était vraiment canon. Il avait fait pousser ses cheveux et les avait colorés d'un superbe noir ébène. Avec ses grand-yeux bleus, il réussit presque à me faire fondre moi aussi –J'ai bien dit presque, hein ! –

On joua pendant un bon moment, et quelques camarades de classes se joignirent à nous. Même notre timide Sandra fit quelques parties avec nous avant de retrouver Kate pour réviser à la bibliothèque. Elles passaient toutes les deux les fêtes de Noël à Poudlard avec quelques autres.

Puis, l'heure du repas arriva et on descendit tous ensemble pour manger, retrouver Corentin et mon frère.

Le lendemain fut l'heure du départ. Nous étions tous remontés dans nos dortoirs après le repas de midi pour finir nos valises, avant de rejoindre le Poudlard Express en milieu d'après-midi.

En aparté, j'aimerais vous parler de cette scène. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas essentielle dans notre petite histoire, elle a eu son importance dans la réalisation de celle-ci. Et puis comme je suis une vilaine commère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bavasser. Je vous raconte.

Deux jours plus tôt, le vendredi, alors que Ted était en train de faire sa valise pour rentrer et qu'il était tombé sur un livre intéressant, Glenn entra avec colère dans le dortoir – un dortoir de mecs, avec des affaires qui traînent dans tous les coins, une odeur de mâles adolescents, je vous épargne les détails, mais ça rend toute chose, hein les filles? – et donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans sa valise.

Ah, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore parlé de Glenn Thomas. C'était un des camarades de dortoir de Ted, Connor et Steven Grant – je reparlerai aussi de Steven, ne vous inquiétez pas. –

A l'époque, Glenn était un garçon plutôt grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux châtains et sa coupe mi- longue en faisaient un tombeur chez ces dames, mais lui-même ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ou alors, il n'avait que faire de groupies.

Ted leva les yeux de son bouquin, et, sans sembler être surpris de la réaction de son ami, il demanda :

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hein ? Oh excuse moi, Ted, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Bah je suis là. Tu veux discuter ?"

Glenn s'affala sur le lit de son ami et poussa un soupir. Ted posa son livre et se prépara aux révélations.

"- C'est pas un truc dramatique, mais c'est à propos de Melissandre.

- Ta copine ?

- Mon ex en fait. On a rompu il y a deux jours."

Ted regarda son ami, surpris :

"- Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! Pourquoi ? Bon sang Glenn, on est amis pourtant !

- Je sais, désolé. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler de suite avec vous. Tu sais très bien comment est Stev'. Et je ne voulais pas le voir décortiquer ma relation avec elle pour savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas marché.

- Tu marques un point, concéda Ted avec un petit sourire."

Steven faisait vivre un enfer à Glenn à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Melissandre, alors il comprenait pourquoi son ami avait préféré ne rien dire. Et ce genre de secret n'était pas vraiment important entre eux. Ted savait que Glenn, Steven, Connor ou encore Carl, ne lui cachaient pas le plus important, et ça lui suffisait.

- C'est bon, jt'en veux pas. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-le nous. Ça évitera une bourde de Connor, reprit-il avec un sourire – Il est de notoriété publique que Connor est un gaffeur, c'est le premier à mettre les pieds dans le chaudron. –

Glenn lui répondit avec un sourire un peu triste.

"Oula, y a un sniffleur dans le potage, c'est plus compliqué qu'une histoire d'ex", pensa tout de suite Ted.

"- En bref, là elle vient de me faire une scène devant les sabliers parce que j'étais en train de discuter avec Anny.

- Mais elle sait très bien que vous n'êtes qu'amis, objecta Ted."

Le beau brun marmonna et détourna le regard. Il savait à quel point son ami métamorphe pouvait être un peu trop perspicace pour ses proches, mais cela ne suffit pas. Ted s'assit à côté de son ami depuis leur première nuit à Poudlard, et dit :

"- Bon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça, mais tant pis, raconte moi ce qu'il se passe."

Il sourit en entendant le soupir résigné de son ami.

"- T'es fatiguant Ted, à toujours vouloir aider les autres. Mais bon, tu es trop doué pour écouter et conseiller. Tu auras peut être une idée pour m'aider. Tires moi de ce mauvais pas mec, demanda Glenn avec espoir.

- Vas-y explique donc à tonton Ted ce qui te travaille, se moqua t'il.

Il tira un sourire à son ami qui lui expliqua :

"- Tu sais qu'entre Anny et moi, ça a toujours été électrique. Au début elle me tapait plus souvent sur le système que ce que je pouvais supporter, et on se prenait la tête assez souvent.

- Je me souviens de cette époque. Une fois, Vic' était tellement paniquée par la puissance de votre dispute, qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à notre dortoir pour venir me chercher, et elle pleurait comme un bébé. Mais tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, Wright a lui aussi quelques soucis avec elle, niveau dispute.

-Tu vois de quoi je parle, donc. Mais depuis l'an dernier, on s'est calmés. Autant elle que moi. Et puis je suis sorti avec Melissandre et je voyais peu Anny au final. Mais depuis la rentrée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je la croise, je perds tout mes moyens et je deviens idiot. Et ne me parle pas de Wright, termina Glenn avec un regard plus dur.

- Faut dire qu'elle est devenue sacrément mignonne, répondit Ted, marquant ainsi un accord tactique pour éviter le nom de Corentin dans cette discussion.

- T'as raison. Et ça rendait dingue Melissandre, qui est super jalouse. Pourtant il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. J'en ai eu marre de ses crises de jalousies, alors j'ai préféré arrêter avec elle. Mais depuis que je suis seul, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête.

- Laisse-moi deviner, je parie sur Anny.

- Touché. Mais je l'adore Anny, comme amie. Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais l'intéresser. Qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?"

Ted se releva et recommença à jeter ses affaires dans sa valise. Il réfléchit rapidement aux options qu'avait Glenn avant de les lui exposer.

"- D'abord, il faut savoir ce que tu souhaites obtenir d'elle. Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste de l'attirance physique ? Ou y-a-t-il plus ? Ensuite, il faut savoir quel est l'état d'esprit d'Anny en matière de mec. Est-ce que tu es son style ? Quel genre de relation veut-elle actuellement ? Et enfin, il faut que tu saches que si tu fais souffrir Anny, tu vas avoir Emma et Vic' sur le dos."

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis termina avec un sourire

"- Et moi aussi, vu que je suis le meilleur ami de Vic' qui est la meilleure amie d'Anny. Enfin tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté, mais dans l'ombre. Je tiens à ma vie, alors si tu fais une connerie, je ne pourrais pas te soutenir "publiquement" sans risque."

Ils se regardèrent et se firent un sourire complice, comprenant le sous entendu. Vic' est une fille adorable, mais extrêmement rancunière parfois.

"- Merci, Ted. Tu gardes ça pour toi ?

- Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de te répondre."

Revenons-en à notre petite blondinette d'ailleurs.

De son côté, elle avait fini sa valise et était descendue dans la salle commune profiter de nous deux, puisqu'on ne se verrait pas pendant les vacances de Noël.

Elle nous dit au revoir quand Ted descendit à son tour et lança un signe de la main à son amie d'enfance, pour lui signifier qu'il était l'heure de partir.

On descendit tous les quatre dans le hall et on rejoignit les diligences qui allaient nous mener au Poudlard Express, où l'on retrouva Corentin, Carl et Steven. Connor et Glenn furent les derniers à arriver.

On s'installa dans le compartiment de Dominique et Tamara, avant de commencer à établir un programme pour nos vacances. On voulait fêter le nouvel an tous ensembles, mais il fallait que l'un de nos parents accepte de prêter la maison où l'on pourrait le faire, et ça c'était pas gagné.

Quand on descendit du train, ce fut la mère de Vic' et son petit frère Louis qui nous accueillirent.

Pas le moins intimidé du monde, ce petit garnement commença à grimper sur Corentin pour trouver James et Ted, que Fleur récupérait aussi.

Andromeda commençait à fatiguer, et le voyage jusqu'à la gare lui avait été déconseillé par son médicomage. Elle avait de ce fait emménagé près du Terrier, le repère principal de la famille Weasley, au cas où elle ait besoin d'aide ou envie de compagnie.

On se sépara tous sur le quai avec la promesse de se tenir au courant rapidement par hiboux pour le nouvel an.

Les Weasley et leurs acolytes suivirent Fleur pour sortir de la gare, et jusqu'au petit magasin de divination sorcier – qui accueille aussi les moldus épris de cette pratique – dans une rue non éloignée. Le propriétaire connaissait bien Georges par la guilde des commerçants, et avait accepté de laisser toute la famille à utiliser sa cheminée pour emmener les enfants à la gare.

Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée et rejoignirent le reste de la famille chez les grands-parents paternels de Victoire et Dominique, au Terrier, sous les assauts de joie de leurs cadets, trop heureux de revoir Ted et ses sœurs.

Ils furent accueillis à l'intérieur du Terrier par les exclamations de joie des plus jeunes, ravis de voir leurs cousins pour ces périodes de fêtes.

Molly Weasley, la doyenne de la tribu, leur avait préparé des boissons chaudes pour qu'ils se réchauffent, et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon avec ceux déjà présents, Percy et sa femme Audrey, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, et leur fille Molly, la dernière-née de la nouvelle génération, les deux frères Potter, que leur mère, Ginny, avait laissés à sa mère pour la journée car elle devait interviewer un membre important du ministère de la magie, et enfin Ron, exceptionnellement libre pour l'après midi, et ses deux enfants Rose qui avait les yeux brillants de la même intelligence que sa mère, et Hugo qui semblait plus intéressé par les bêtises qu'il avait l'occasion de faire seul ou avec ses nombreux cousins.

Ils racontèrent à tour de rôle ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard et donnèrent des nouvelles du professeur Londubat, qui faisait partie des amis proches des familles Weasley et Potter.

Victoire adorait aller chez ses grands parents. Et il y avait de quoi. On s'y sentait toujours bien, la nourriture était délicieuse, et il y avait toujours beaucoup d'ambiance.

Le repas fut comme à l'accoutumer très bruyant, Ted, moins habitué que Victoire et sa sœur à être avec autant de personnes dans une même pièce, voulut sortir prendre l'air. Il se tourna vers Victoire et lui proposa de sortir un moment.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc près du potager et restèrent un moment sans rien dire, pour apprécier le silence. Ce fut Ted qui le brisa :

"- Ça fait plaisir de tous les voir, mais bon sang, je ne me ferais jamais à autant de monde autour d'une même table pour un repas.

- Pourtant, c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel, même pour toi.

- Moins que tu ne le crois. En règle générale, je passe pas mal de temps chez Harry, et mis à part pour les fêtes de Noël, quand je viens au Terrier, il y a moins de gens. Les petits sont souvent là, mais je vois rarement les frères de ton père. Et puis chez grand-mère Meda, il y a bien une de ces amies qui vient de temps en temps, mais ce sont des vieilles femmes, bien plus calmes que toute cette bande de mômes surexcités.

- Bienvenu dans la famille Weasley, se moqua gentiment Victoire avec un sourire."

Ils restèrent de nouveau sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, Dominique rejoignit le couple, s'installa entre eux, et commença à discuter sans s'arrêter.

Dominique n'a aucune délicatesse et subtilité. Quand elle a quelque chose à dire, elle le dit et elle n'est pas fichue de se rendre compte quand elle est envahissante. Vic' savait comment était sa sœur, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était vraiment insupportable.

Étrangement, Ted se sentit un peu frustré de n'avoir pu passer plus de temps avec Victoire.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence des autres quand il était avec elle. Il avait ressenti des bouffées de colère quand il la voyait en train de rire avec un autre mec. Mais il savait que Vic' ne se laisserait pas faire si il se montrait trop protecteur envers elle. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un grand frère.

Alors, il prenait son mal en patience et restait courtois avec tous les mecs qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle à son goût.

Ils rentrèrent quand ils eurent trop froid et passèrent le reste de la soirée avec les oncles de Vic', ravis de revivre leur jeunesse au travers de la jeune génération.

La première semaine de vacances se passa tranquillement. Ted, qui est le premier né de toute la nouvelle génération n'avait pas un instant tranquille. Les plus jeunes, surtout James et son frère Albus, ne le laissaient jamais seul.

Il joua aux échecs et à la bataille explosive, il fit voler les plus vieux sur son balai, et participa à un tas d'autres jeux que les deux frères étaient très doués pour inventer.

L'après midi avant le réveillon de Noël, Ted les avaient fait débarrasser le plancher de la bibliothèque pour avoir la paix et terminer ses devoirs.

Au bout d'une heure de calme, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il se leva et ronchonna assez fort pour que la personne derrière la porte puisse entendre :

"- J'avais dis que je voulais bosser tranquillement pendant les trois prochaines heures au moins. Si jamais vous venez m'emmerder, ça va barder !"

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une Victoire tout sourire, se retenant de rire.

"- Désolée de te déranger, mais je venais te demander de l'aide pour un de mes devoirs de métamorphose. Mais si je te dérange, je vais aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non ! Entre, excuse-moi, mais les mômes ne me lâchent pas depuis le début des vacances. Et ils ont beau être adorables, gentils et tout le blabla, ils ont tendance à être envahissants et à oublier que j'ai une vie, moi aussi, en dehors de leurs jeux, soupira-t-il en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui pour que les enfants ne s'incrustent pas.

- Que veux-tu, ils t'adorent. Et puis il est rare que tu restes aussi longtemps avec eux. Et puis c'est Noël, ils sont surexcités les pauvres.

- Ouais bah on voit que c'est pas toi qui te tapes les frères Potter. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être pires que Fred et Georges."

Ils rirent en repensant aux histoires que leurs parents leur avaient racontées.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient connus de tous, d'abord grâce à Poudlard, où ils étaient un peu comme les maraudeurs de leur génération, et ensuite grâce à leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse, qui marchait du feu de dieu.

Même si Fred n'était plus là, Georges faisait en sorte de faire perpétuer leur légende, et le reste de la famille Weasley aussi. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'une famille devait ressembler à ça. Je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus de ce côté là.

Même Vic', – qui était plutôt calme par rapport à James ou Albus pendant leurs études à Poudlard –avait récolté quelques retenues, pour farces de mauvais goûts selon les professeurs. Les farces et les mauvais tours c'est dans leur sang.

La jeune fille s'installa _à_ la table où Ted avait éparpillé ses affaires et sortit le devoir de métamorphose qui lui posait problème.

Ils planchèrent dessus pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne les chercher pour débuter le réveillon. Toute la famille était là, à l'exception de Ron et Harry qui avaient des dossiers à terminer à la Division des aurors, et qui ne les rejoindraient qu'à partir du repas.

Molly avait mis son sempiternel album de Célestina Moldubec et toute la famille discutait dans le salon au milieu des enfants relativement calmes.

"- Tiens, je ne vois pas d'objets qui traversent la pièce et je n'entends pas grand-mère crier. Vous êtes punis, les petits monstres ? Demanda Victoire aux jeunes en arrivant dans la pièce."

Ce fut Fred qui répondit très sérieusement :

"- Mamie Molly nous a fait promettre d'être sage pendant la soirée. Et si on est sage, on aura droit à un cadeau supplémentaire !"

Les adultes rirent doucement devant l'aplomb du jeune garçon tous savaient que ce calme ne serait qu'éphémère, et que d'ici peu, leur énergie leur ferait faire une nouvelle bêtise qu'ils tireraient on ne sait d'où.

L'heure du repas arriva, et Harry et Ron entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine au milieu du joyeux tintamarre qu'était la répartition des places.

Il fallut que Ginny, Hermione et Fleur s'en mêlent pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir et soit satisfait de sa place.

A Noël chez les Weasley, vous aviez toujours droit au repas traditionnel : la dinde farcie. Enfin pour nourrir toute la famille, il fallait au moins deux énormes dindes et leurs copieuses garnitures.

Le repas se passa joyeusement dans les rires, les discussions très sérieuses des employés du ministère, et les farces des petits, sous les regards bienveillants de Molly, Arthur et Andromeda, heureux de voir leurs enfants et petits enfants vivre en temps de paix.

Le dessert arriva et Molly fit apparaître une quantité impressionnante de gâteaux, bûches et autres douceurs de Noël. Ils eurent aussi la visite de la chorale du village sorcier un peu plus bas dans la vallée, très douée.

Puis, ils laissèrent les enfants se précipiter sur la montagne de cadeaux et déballer les surprises.

Quand il y eut assez de place pour récupérer les siens, Victoire s'approcha et recula à l'abri des éventuelles attaques surprises des balles rebondissantes que Georges avait offert à chaque enfant pour faire la promotion de ce produit, et ouvrit les siens.

Ses parents lui avaient offert un magnifique écritoire, où elle rangea sa plume, ses parchemins et son matériel d'écriture. Sa sœur lui avait offert deux places pour le premier parc d'attraction sorcier de Londres, et ses oncles Ron, Harry et Georges avaient décidé de faire un gros cadeau commun et elle reçut donc de leur part un petit chaton et tout le nécessaire pour s'en occuper et le balader.

Ils expliquèrent que le boursoufflet de Ginny Arnold n'avait pas trop aimé l'humidité de Poudlard, alors ils avaient préféré un animal plus robuste.

De ma part, elle reçut un recueil de photos d'un artiste moldu qu'elle avait découvert par le biais de sa tante Hermione, et Anny lui avait offert un bouquin sur les potions de soins. Enfin, elle ouvrit le dernier cadeau de la part de Ted.

C'était un miroir. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'intérêt du cadeau, et vit la lettre qui était avec. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit : 'à ouvrir quand tu seras seule.' Elle ne posa pas de questions et remercia tout le monde pour ses cadeaux. Elle se tourna vers Ted et aperçut qu'il était en train d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à trouver ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir, mais elle était plutôt satisfaite. Elle l'avait trouvé sur un magasine et avait attendu plus d'un mois avant de le recevoir.

C'était un journal. Le journal d'un jeune écrivain dont le frère avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Et il racontait les étapes par lesquels il était passé pour accepter le fait que son frère ne contrôle plus son corps toutes les pleines lunes et les répercussions que cela avait eues sur lui.

Elle savait à quel point la lycanthropie du père de Ted l'avait marqué, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas connu assez pour se souvenir de lui. Mais il savait qu'il avait un peu de cet héritage dans son sang et il voulait savoir ce que son père avait vécu.

En plus, elle avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'auteur pour qu'il puisse lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait. Elle avait glissé la carte de visite à la première page, et attendait que son ami la trouve.

Quand il la trouva et qu'il eut lu la carte, il la chercha du regard. Quand il la trouva, il se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

"- Merci Vicky. Ça me touche que tu aies pensé à ça. Tu verras, ton cadeau est sympa aussi, finit il avec un sourire."

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, les plus jeunes furent envoyés au lit, et les mamans en profitèrent pour aller aider Molly à faire la vaisselle et faire le rangement. Percy, Audrey et Molly étaient rentrés car la future maman été épuisée et il ne resta bientôt plus que les hommes, ainsi que Ted et Victoire, Dominique ayant préféré passer le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre à tester ses cadeaux.

Harry se dirigea vers les deux jeunes restants et lança :

"- Bon maintenant que les petits, vos mères et grands-mères ne sont plus là, il est temps de vous apprendre ce qu'est l'alcool.

- Harry, tu sais pourtant que l'on ne t'a pas attendu pour tester l'alcool, remarqua Ted.

- Allons mon cher filleul, je te parle là d'une boisson d'homme, désolé Vic', je ne parle pas des bouteilles de bièreaubeurre alcoolisées ou des boissons de ce genre. Je vous parle de ceci."

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita rapidement pour faire apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

"- Voyons jusqu'où serez vous capable de tenir, termina le Survivant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Aaah, apprendre aux jeunes à boire. Pas bête, mais faites attention, il y a ma fille dans le lot. Je compte sur Ron et Harry pour ne pas abuser, remarqua Bill en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine lui aussi. Moi je suis fatigué, donc je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Ron fit apparaître quatre verres et les tendit à son meilleur ami qui les remplit et les donna à chacun pour qu'ils puissent trinquer.

Victoire commença par tremper seulement les lèvres. Elle sentit la chaleur sur ses lèvres et trouva la sensation agréable. Elle prit une lampée plus franche et sentit la chaleur du whisky se répandre dans sa gorge. Ted n'avait pas hésité. Contrairement à son amie, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de tester le whisky pur feu.

Il savoura la première gorgée et poussa un soupir de plaisir répété par Harry et Ron.

"- Vous voyez les jeunes, ça, c'est notre façon à nous de se détendre après les dures journées de la Division. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas en abuser, sinon on se retrouve avec une gueule de bois internationale. Harry peut confirmer, la première fois qu'il s'est pris une cuite, il était dans un état tellement minable que même Ginny la furie n'a pas eu le courage de l'engueuler.

- Va mourir, faux frère. Raconter ça, ce n'est pas très sympa. Tu veux que je leur parle de la fois où tu as confondu Hermione avec une parfaite inconnue au chemin de traverse après ton intégration à la Division ?

- Pitié non, pas ça ! Je retire Harry, je retire tu as gagné, gémit l'oncle de Victoire, ce qui fit rire les jeunes qui reprenaient une autre gorgée d'alcool."

Ils burent et discutèrent très tard. Victoire n'avait plus qu'une vague idée du temps passant et alla se coucher dans un état un peu second. Ted, en bon ami, la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la porta dans l'escalier car elle n'arrivait pas à le monter seule. Avec un sourire un peu idiot, elle lui dit :

"- Tu me portes comme une princesse. J'aime bien ça, continue.

- Allons Vicky, je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre et c'est tout.

- Non ! Je veux rester comme ça !

- Chut. Tu vas réveiller les autres.

- Non ! Je veux être une princesse !"

Ted poussa un soupir. Elle devenait aussi capricieuse que quand elle était petite et qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la faire taire que si elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Bon je te propose un marché. Je ne vais pas te porter ainsi pendant des heures. Mais si tu acceptes de te taire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la chambre, je veux bien rester un peu avec toi. Ça te va ?

- Oui ! Génial, la fête continue ! Lança-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé."

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser :

"Elle est vraiment trop mignonne et sans défense quand elle a bu. Je pourrai lui faire n'importe quoi qu'elle ne dirait certainement rien. "

L'alcool qui bridait un peu sa capacité à réfléchir, il fut tenter de l'embrasser, juste pour voir, mais il lui restait encore assez de lucidité _pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion_, et ce n'était pas très juste de se servir de Victoire alors qu'elle n'était pas en position de se défendre.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, Vic' aurait bien voulu que l'alcool l'aider à résoudre son problème. Mais Ted est un preux chevalier, il ne sait pas faire dans la simplicité.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et s'installèrent sur le lit. Elle s'allongea avec plaisir et lança :

"- C'était trop bien comme Noël. Encore plus top que celui où tu t'es déguisé en père Noël pour faire plaisir aux enfants terribles. Et puis j'ai vraiment passé un super moment avec Harry, oncle Ron et toi. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

- Je te signale que l'on rentre à Poudlard dans une semaine. Et qu'on ne pourra pas les voir d'ici les vacances d'été.

- Sois pas idiot, je sais qu'on peut pas les voir. Je dis qu'on doit le faire avec le groupe, rétorqua Vic' en jetant un coussin vers lui, mais manqua lamentablement sa cible."

Ted rigola un peu et répondit :

"- Pourquoi pas, mais il faudra trouver un moyen de se fournir en alcool. J'y réfléchirai une autre fois, parce que là je commence à avoir mal à la tête."

Il s'allongea à côté de Victoire et ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre paisiblement.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Happy New Year

Salut tout le monde ^^

Désolée j'ai un peu de retard sur ce chapitre, mais je suis en période d'exam et il a fallu faire un choix (vite fait d'ailleurs ^^').

Donc voila le chapitre 6 de Regarde à côté de toi ^^ Nous ne faisons pas un grand bond dans le temps, puisque c'est le nouvel an ^^

Pendant l'écriture du chapitre, j'ai eu envie de faire une expérience, ça m'a trotté dans la tête pendant quelques jours, et j'ai changé de temps d'écriture. Je voulais que vous viviez l'instant comme si vous étiez avec eux dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi, mais ça a été très drôle de le faire ainsi pour moi ^^

Viens à présent le blable habituel ^^

Merci à fanHPTW d'avoir laissé trace de son passage et merci à LittlePlume et Loysira pour leur aide ^^

Je crois avoir tout dit, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentre bientot ^^

jvous bisounours =D

Edit : Je dois aussi vous prévenir que la publication du prochain chapitre sera surement un peu en retard. J'ai malheureusement pas mal de choses à faire qui me demande énormément de temps, et ça prime sur tout le reste. Même Come Back est impactée. Je vous promet que ça ne durera pas (du moins j'espère sinon je donne pas cher de ma peua ^^') En tout cas merci de votre patience ^^ N'hésitez pas à en profiter pour me donner votre avis ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Happy New Year**

**oOo**

Une fois Noël passé, il fallut s'organiser pour le nouvel an. Le fêter en famille c'est sympa, mais à quinze ans, on a envie de le faire avec ses amis.

Mais le lieu restait encore à trouver.

On ne pouvait le faire chez mes parents puisque toute la famille du côté moldue était venue pour les fêtes, et certains n'étaient pas au courant que nous étions des sorciers. Aller chez Corentin était aussi proscrit car ses parents refusaient de lui laisser leur maison ils connaissaient leur fils et savaient que ça allait forcément dégénérer, et les autres étaient dans le même cas que moi, envahis par la famille. Il ne nous restait plus que deux possibilités le faire chez Vic ou chez les parents d'Anny, dans leur appartement de Londres.

Nous étions en train d'en discuter sur nos journaux avec les filles :

"- Mes parents ne sont pas vraiment contre le fait de le faire à la maison, mais je connais ma famille on ne sera pas tranquilles, écrivait Vic'.

- Bon, et de ton côté Anny, ça se présente comment ? Demandai-je.

- Je suis encore en pourparlers. Papa est de mon côté, mais vous connaissez ma mère.

- Tu as lui dit qu'il y aurait les garçons ? Ils sont plus vieux, ça devrait aider, remarqua Vic'

- Je viens de lui dire. Donc pour le moment c'est en stand-by. Je ne veux pas la presser, sinon elle risque de me dire non pour se simplifier la tâche.

- Tu as raison. En tout cas si c'est oui, ça va être génial. On pourrait même sortir en ville.

- Je te rappelle que l'on est mineur pour les sorciers et les moldus, blondie. On risque d'attirer l'attention, écrivis-je rapidement pour que Vic' ne se fasse trop d'illusions."

Sortir à Londres le soir du réveillon était la plus mauvaise idée de l'année. Si on se faisait attraper avec de l'alcool par les aurors ou même la brigade magique, nous étions bons pour le conseil disciplinaire, au mieux. Je ne vous dis pas le pire.

On continua à discuter quelques instants, puis Vic' nous quitta pour rejoindre sa famille.

Nous eurent la réponse de la mère de Anny deux jours plus tard et elle était positive.

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'avertir toute la bande en leur demandant que chacun ramène un truc.

Puisque ça se passait chez Anny, Vic' et moi furent embauchées pour la préparation.

On avait rendez-vous le trente et un au matin chez Anny. C'est Vic' qui vint me prendre avec son père pour qu'il nous fasse transplaner devant l'appartement de la famille West.

Anny avait organisé un planning et on se mit rapidement à la tâche.

Bill, nous quitta rapidement et revint avec une quantité impressionnante de nourriture dans les bras.

"- C'est ta grand-mère qui a préparé ça pour vous, dit-il à sa fille. Elle s'inquiétait de ce que vous alliez manger et on n'a pas pu l'arrêter.

- Waouh, merci papa. Tu lui feras un câlin pour la remercier pour moi, s'il te plaît. Et dis-lui que c'est la meilleure des mamies !"

Vic' et son père se firent un câlin rapide pour se dire au revoir et il transplana de nouveau.

"- Ta grand-mère est géniale. Comme ça je vais pouvoir dire aux autres de se concentrer sur les boissons, fit Anny avec un grand sourire."

Alors que j'étais en train d'accrocher des guirlandes, je lançais :

"- Heureusement qu'elle est là tu veux dire. Quand Corentin a dit qu'il s'occupait de la nourriture, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter."

On rigola et on se remit au travail avec bonne humeur.

On termina la mise en place en début d'après-midi et on en profita pour faire une pause et manger un morceau. On profita de notre après-midi pour discuter. On apprit d'ailleurs que Vic' pensait savoir qui était les maraudeurs.

"- Je sais que je suis une sale petite curieuse, mais tu penses pouvoir nous dire qui c'est ? Demandai-je après qu'elle nous ait annoncé la nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves. Mais je suis plutôt sûre de moi.

- Bon bah, accouche. Y en a marre de tes petits secrets Vic', repris je.

- Emma, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on ait des secrets, mais si Vic' ne nous a rien dit, c'est que ça ne la concerne pas. On parle des maraudeurs, là. Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils risquent si elle vendait la mèche, me fit remarquer Anny.

- Ouais je sais. Désolée Vic'.

- Pas de soucis, en plus tu n'as pas totalement tort. Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous.

- On t'en veux pas, mais je comprends Emma aussi. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que si tu as du mal à nous l'avouer c'est parce que tu penses à Ted, termina Anny perspicace.

- Ah tu t'en doutais aussi ? Répondit notre blonde, pas surprise.

- Évidemment. Mais la déduction était plutôt simple. La farce d'Halloween requiert des connaissances plutôt poussées en potions.

- Et quel rapport avec Ted ? Demandai-je."

Ce fut Vic' qui me répondit :

"- Je t'explique. Au vu des connaissances qu'il faut pour préparer cette potion, il faut être au moins en cinquième année. Bon peut être qu'un élève de quatrième année suffisamment doué aurait pu le faire aussi. Mais déjà, ça limite les possibilités. Ensuite, ce genre de blagues est typiquement Weasley ou Potter. Et le seul qui corresponde à ça, c'est Ted.

- Attends pourquoi forcément un Weasley ou un Potter ? En plus Ted n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Oh aller, Emma, fais preuve d'un peu de jugeote, soupira Anny. Ted a grandi avec eux, il fait partit de la famille. En plus si Vic' finit par lui mettre le grappin dessus ce sera officiel.

- C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, tu en es où avec lui ? Il s'est rendu compte de tes sentiments ?

- Je ne pense pas. Pourtant j'ai cru qu'il serait tenté quand il m'a ramené comme une princesse dans ma chambre, mais nada. On a dormi côte à côte et quand je me suis réveillée, il était partit.

- Je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de lui, mais je commence à me dire que ça te fait trop souffrir. Il faut que tu te le sortes de la tête. Au moins pendant un temps, dis-je à Vic' en lui prenant le bras.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

Anny se leva et lui prit la main.

"- Tu sais, tu pourrais sortir avec d'autres mecs. Juste pour voir, et puis ça te changera un peu les idées de te faire courtiser. Et avec un peu de chance, Ted sera tellement jaloux qu'il finira par se décider.

- En plus tu as l'embarras du choix. Aucun garçon censé de Poudlard ne refuserait de sortir avec toi.

- Et Ted ? Demanda Vic' avec désespoir.

- J'ai dit censé. Ted n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu n'es plus la petite fille qu'il protégeait comme sa sœur. Mais ça viendra, je te le promets. Et Anny aussi va t'aider. On va faire en sorte que ce crétin de Ted ouvre les yeux, terminai-je en me levant et en me mettant en position de combat."

Anny se mit à côté de moi en levant le bras, telle une justicière, et ajouta :

"- Le cerveau et la commère vont mettre un plan en route imparable tu vas voir."

Vic' nous regarda et éclata de rire. Elle se leva et nous prit dans ses bras pour un câlin collectif.

"- Merci d'être là pour m'aider les filles. Vous êtes les meilleures."

On alla ensuite envahir le dressing d'Anny et on commença à se préparer pour la fête.

J'avais teint mes cheveux bruns en rouge vif et les avait laissé boucler librement. J'avais enfilé une robe bustier dos nu, un des avantages à pratiquer la magie, avec une grosse ceinture en cuir pour marquer la taille. Elle était à Anny, et lui arrivait normalement à mi-jambe.

Mais comme j'étais plus grande qu'elle, la robe m'arrivait difficilement aux genoux et donnait à la simplicité de la robe un côté ingénue. J'avais aussi emprunté une paire de talon aiguille blanc à Vic'.

Anny avait enfilé une robe dans le style des années cinquante, bleu pâle. Et je lui avais prêté une paire de sandale compensées que je m'étais acheté pendant les vacances d'été et que je n'avais pas encore pu porter à cause du temps pourri de notre magnifique pays l'Angleterre.

Enfin, Vic' avait opté pour une robe tube. Vous savez ces robes très serrées en bas et dont le haut est lâche, souvent dos nu. Enfin pour Vic' pas de dos nu. Elle l'avait trouvée dans le fatras de vêtements que j'avais ramenés.

En plus, elle avait la paire de chaussures idéale, des bottines en cuir joliment travaillées que sa tante Hermione avait ramenées d'un voyage dans le sud de la France. On était jalouses de ses chaussures, Anny et moi. Elles avaient été faites par un petit artisan de cuir sorcier et étaient uniques au monde. Elles avaient été faites pour durer pratiquement éternellement et les motifs gravés dans le cuir changeaient. Et pas besoin de les entretenir. La paire rêvée, quoi.

J'étais en train de me faire maquiller par Vic', quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Anny alla voir, et rapidement on put entendre des rires et des voix masculines dans l'appartement.

"- Chic, y en a qui arrive déjà, dépêche-toi de finir, faut que je te coiffe aussi, dis-je à Vic' pour la presser.

- Oui ça va, deux minutes. Une dame sait se faire attendre. Et je ne compte pas gâcher ton maquillage, alors arrête de bouger."

En moins de dix minutes nous fûmes prêtes. Anny profita de notre arrivée dans le salon pour aller terminer de se préparer.

Il y avait déjà Steven et Glenn qui était venus ensemble, ils avaient croisés Corentin devant l'immeuble, et étaient montés ensembles. Connor arriva juste après avec des paquets de friandises et des jeux.

Nous les saluâmes joyeusement et Vic' s'installa près de Steven, qu'elle aimait utiliser comme une peluche. Toujours en train de lui faire des câlins, de lui caresser les cheveux et de pleurer sur son épaule, aussi.

Et Ted dans tout ça, vous me direz. Et bien Ted n'a jamais été jaloux tout simplement parce que c'est Steven. Le jeune homme était le fils aîné de la famille Grant. Ses parents l'avaient éduqué dans l'amour et dans le respect des autres, son père ayant longtemps été un souffre-douleur à l'école. Mais la guerre était arrivée, et il avait aidé les cibles potentielles des mangemorts, en les faisant fuir vers la France.

Sa mère, est un peu étrange, je dois dire. Elle est très gentille, mais elle donne toujours l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde et pratique toutes les pratiques de divination possible.

Quand Steven est entré à Poudlard, beaucoup ont pensé qu'il serait comme son père, timide et discret. Les profs ont vite déchanté quand ils ont compris qu'il était plutôt l'inverse. Un garçon adorable, gentil et bon élève. Mais aussi une vraie peste quand il était de mauvais poil. Une vraie bombe à retardement.

Mais en apprenant à le connaître avec les filles, on s'est surtout rendu compte qu'il était assez facile de lui éviter d'exploser. Et pour en revenir à la jalousie de Ted inexistante pour les papouilles entre Steven et Vic', la réponse était simple. Steven est gai et l'assume totalement.

Les garçons avaient opté pour des tenues décontractées moldues.

La mode moldue a touché la jeunesse après la guerre. Il est rare désormais de voir des robes de sorciers traditionnelles lors des soirées de jeunes sorciers.

Les garçons avaient ramené toutes sortes d'alcool. Il y avait les traditionnelles boissons de sorciers, de la bièreaubeurre, du whisky-pur-feu, et du vin d'ortie.

Carl sortit de la cheminée à ce moment-là apportant des bouteilles d'alcool moldues.

"- Comment tu as eu ça ? On ne peut pas acheter autant d'alcool chez les moldus avant dix-huit ans, demandai-je à mon frère avec un regard suspicieux.

- Allons sœurette, c'est mal me connaître de croire que j'ai été assez bête pour tenter d'aller acheter de l'alcool dans un magasin. J'ai demandé à Dan de me le prendre pour moi."

Dan est notre cousin du côté moldu et il est étudiant. Autant dire qu'il a accès à l'alcool de façon illimitée à la fac.

Je topais la main que mon frère me tendit pour applaudir la performance, et Anny arriva avec des verres pour tout le monde. On trinquait à peine quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à nouveau.

"- Et comme d'habitude celui qui arrive bon dernier, notre champion du retard, j'ai nommé Ted, brailla Glenn par-dessus le brouhaha provoqué par l'arrivée dans le salon de notre métamorphe préféré.

- Hé mais c'est pareil à chaque fois ! Vous commencez toujours sans moi !

- C'est parce qu'on en a marre de t'attendre, Teddy, rétorqua Vic' avec un sourire moqueur."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ted s'assit avec nous en maugréant :

"- Très fin, Weasley, tu as décidé que je serais la cible de ton humour ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, Lupin, et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines."

Pour lui remonter le moral, Carl lui donna une bièreaubeurre et trinqua avec lui. On discuta longtemps avant que les ventres sur pattes Corentin et Ted ne réclament à manger.

Ce fut une effusion de joie quand ces deux-là apprirent que c'était Molly qui avait fait le repas. Ceux qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi heureux comprirent vite en goûtant les plats de la grand-mère de Vic'. A un moment pendant le repas, Steven lança assez fort pour que les concernés puisse entendre :

"- Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour avaler autant de nourritures. Rien qu'à les regarder, j'ai des nausées.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es une gonzesse Stev', lança Ted entre deux bouchées.

- Je préfère mille fois être une gonzesse plutôt que d'être comme vous deux, répondit l'autre avec un dégoût exagéré."

A la fin du repas tout avait été englouti.

Anny mit de la musique et on lança une partie de bataille explosive. Ce fut Steven qui gagna pratiquement toutes les parties.

Vic' avait la bougeotte et entraîna Steven et Anny pour danser. J'entraînai avec moi Connor et Glenn et laissai les trois autres à leur discussion barbante sur les stratégies que devrait utiliser Serpentard pour battre Serdaigle lors du prochain match de Quidditch.

Les bouteilles d'alcool se vidèrent et minuit approchait. On se servit tous un verre et on se prépara à trinquer et faire le décompte.

**oOoOo**

Dix, nous nous mettons en cercle et levons nos verres.

Neuf.

Huit.

Sept, les mains d'Anny et Glenn se frôlent. Étrangement, le fait que Glenn retire sa main surprend Anny et lui fait un peu mal.

Six.

Cinq.

Quatre, Ted prend discrètement la main de Vic' dans la sienne et lui fait un petit sourire. Le cœur de celle-ci rate un battement.

Trois.

Deux.

Un, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, et sûrement motivé par l'alcool, Glenn se tourne vers Anny tend la main vers son visage et l'approche du sien.

Zéro, les "bonnes années" fusent et les embrassades masquent leur baiser mais pas suffisamment pour que Vic' et moi ne le voyons pas. Anny ne le repousse pas et répond même.

Ça ne dure que deux secondes et le temps que je regarde de nouveau vers eux, c'est déjà fini.

On passe de bras en bras pour souhaiter la bonne année à tout le monde, et par un heureux hasard bien calculé, Vic' et moi terminons par Anny.

"- Dès qu'on a la paix faut qu'on discute toutes les trois, murmure Vic' pour nous deux."

J'hoche la tête et Anny est rouge comme une pivoine. Pour la rassurer je lui lance sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

"- Bien joué ma petite West, tu es plus audacieuse que tu ne veux le faire croire. Allez, on va fêter cette nouvelle année dignement."

A la fin de la soirée, on est tous tellement imbibés que l'on danse tous de façon complètement grotesque. Ted fait tourner Vic' à toute vitesse et cette dernière, vaseuse, s'effondre dans les bras du garçon qui semble apprécier. Carl essaye de montrer des pas de danse moldus à Corentin et Anny, et c'est à pleurer tellement c'est mauvais. Quant à moi, je danse en passant dans les bras de Connor et Glenn qui me lancent de l'un à l'autre pour m'embêter. De vrais gosses.

On finit tous par s'asseoir dans le canapé ou autour, et dans un dernier éclair de courage, Anny va chercher des matelas pour tout le monde avec Corentin.

On s'allonge encore habillés les uns sur les autres, et nous finissons par nous endormirent les uns après les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigué de nous entendre Vic', Steven, et moi se plaindre parce que l'on a froids, Ted fait léviter des couvertures et on se glisse tous dessous avec plaisir, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin fut moins glorieux. On avait tous la gueule de bois même si certains tenaient mieux l'alcool que d'autre.

Anny et Ted avaient été les premiers debout. Après une bonne douche, ils commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner. Mon frère fut le suivant et attaqua son déjeuner avec plaisir en discutant avec Anny qui faisait des œufs brouillés. Je les rejoignis rapidement, accompagnée de Connor qui sortait de la salle de bain. On parlait de la division des aurors quand Steven nous rejoignit fraîchement lavé et en pleine forme.

Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner il porta son regard vers le salon où dormaient encore Vic', Glenn, et Corentin qui ronflait d'ailleurs comme un bienheureux.

"- Il est presque quatorze heures. Je propose qu'on les réveille de manière énergique, proposa Steven avec un sourire.

- Pas besoin de vous en faire pour moi, je suis déjà debout, marmonna Glenn encore enfariné."

Il fit un vague bonjour général et nous retournâmes à notre sujet allions nous ou pas réveiller nos deux amis qui dormaient toujours.

Carl ne fit même pas l'effort de montrer qu'il avait écouté la conversation, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un énième bouquin,ce qui signifiait qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

"- Moi je passe. Hors de question que je subisse les foudres de Victoire, répondit Ted avec fatalité.

- Pareil pour moi, ajoutai-je. Par contre je veux bien faire râler Coco. Pour lui faire payer le coup qu'il m'a fait l'autre fois. Il a versé une décoction hoqueuteuse dans mon verre de jus de citrouille un matin et j'ai passé la journée à avoir le hoquet comme une bécasse, la honte internationale."

Anny et Glenn hochèrent les épaules signifiant qu'ils s'en fichaient.

"- Moi quand il s'agit de faire une connerie je suis le premier, mais je ne me risquerai pas à Vic'. Elle me fait peur parfois, ajouta Connor en riant."

Nous décidâmes donc de laisser tranquille Victoire et de nous occuper exclusivement de Corentin. On remplit une casserole d'eau froide, on y ajouta des glaçons et on attendit qu'ils fondent un peu pour que l'eau soit bien fraîche.

On s'approcha avec discrétion de Corentin qui dormait sur le dos, en étoile, la bouche grande ouverte. Steven décompta jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts, et Connor jeta l'eau sur le visage de notre ami endormi.

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réagir, se mit à pousser des hurlements et à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, le regard hagard.

"- C'est quoi ce délire de bon matin ?! Corentin, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Et pourquoi vous vous bidonnez tous les trois ?! Je vous signale que je dormais moi ! Éclata Vic', les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Ces salopards m'ont jeté de l'eau gelée sur le visage ! C'est moi qui devrais hurler, Vic' ! Répondit Corentin, en train de se lever pour nous faire payer."

Nous, on était en train de se tenir le ventre tellement on riait. Carl, Anny et Ted étaient entrés dans le salon et riaient aussi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

On finit tous par se calmer et on alla s'attabler devant un bon petit déjeuner. On commença à ranger, et profitant d'un moment où nous étions seules toutes les trois dans la cuisine, Vic' lança à Anny :

"- Vu que l'on a un moment tranquille devant nous, je propose que l'on parle de ce que tu as fait avec Glenn cette nuit."

A l'évocation du baiser, Anny se mit à rougir.

"- Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il s'est penché, m'a embrassée et j'ai répondu. On n'en a même pas reparlé entre nous depuis.

- Moi j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu l'évites, contrai-je.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse après ça ? Je n'avais jamais envisagé ça entre lui et moi.

- Jamais ? Là c'est mentir Anny, répondit Vic'."

C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire avec Anny. Elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien, elle réfléchit trop.

Et contrer le moindre de ses arguments permet de lui faire admettre qu'elle a tort.

"- Bon d'accord, tu as raison Vic', il m'est arrivé de penser que ce serait sympa de l'avoir comme petit-ami. Quelle fille n'en a pas rêvé ? Non Vic' ne dis rien, tu ne comptes pas, fit-elle en voyant que notre blondinette allait rétorquer.

-Mais à l'époque il était avec Melissandre. En plus, on passe notre temps à se disputer. Oui c'est vrai, ça s'est calmé depuis la rentrée, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis si ça se trouve, il a fait ça sous les effets de l'alcool et il ne s'en rappelle déjà plus.

- Bon là stop, arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu connais Glenn autant que Vic', ou même moi. De un, il ne sort plus avec Melissandre. Tu as donc le champ libre. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas faire ça à Melissandre, on s'en tape. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite si elle l'a laissé partir. Ensuite, de deux, un couple qui ne se dispute pas, ce n'est pas net. Regarde tes parents ou ceux de Vic'. Tiens, meilleur exemple, l'oncle de Vic', Ron et sa femme. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer.

- Et pour finir, je reprends la main, je ne pense pas que Glenn ait bu au point d'oublier ce baiser. Il avait l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées ce matin. A mon avis, il ne pense qu'à ça, me coupa Vic', désireuse de faire la leçon à Anny et pas l'inverse.

- Ah, et puis pour terminer, si tu vas pas discuter de ça avec lui avant la fin de la journée, ça va vous bouffer tout le reste des vacances, et lorsque vous vous reverrez, il y aura tellement de gêne entre vous que la moindre de vos tentatives sera soldée par un échec. En plus, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait, terminai-je, un peu menaçante.

- J'aime bien ta façon de donner des ultimatums, Emma. Tu es une vraie pro, me dit Vic' avec un sourire."

Je répondis de la même façon à son compliment et Anny me fit un sourire.

"- Tu as gagné Emma, je vais aller lui parler. Et même tout de suite, avant de me dégonfler."

Elle nous laissa et alla dans le salon pour demander à Glenn s'ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement.

Tout le monde les vit se diriger vers la chambre d'Anny.

Ted, Carl, Vic' et moi, on eut un petit sourire sachant comment cela aller se terminer. Steven avait un sourire de gosse – il adore les histoires d'amours –, Connor commençait à comprendre, un sourire ravi se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et Corentin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il appréciait énormément Anny, malgré leurs disputes, mais il ne pouvait la supporter toute une journée sans avoir envie de l'étriper.

Ça vous intéresse de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit, ces deux-là ? Je ne devrais pas vu que ce n'est pas important dans notre histoire.

Oh et puis zut, c'est toujours marrant de raconter cette histoire, et puis tant pis si Anny me tue ensuite.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais rester debout. Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Je ne recommencerai plus.

- Attends un peu avant de sauter aux conclusions. Je crois que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, là, coupa Anny. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peste.

- De quoi tu parles ? Ça ne me dérange pas d'être près de toi. Au contraire, ça me plaît, mais ça me trouble aussi.

- Ça te trouble d'être à côté de moi ? Mais pourquoi ça ? C'est à côté de Vic' que les garçons sont troublés.

- Je ne peux nier que Vic' est jolie. Mais c'est toi que je trouve la plus belle."

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui révéla ce qu'il pensait d'elle depuis des mois, bien avant de quitter Melissandre :

"- J'adore ton sourire, il est toujours plein de douceur. J'adore me perdre dans tes grands yeux noisette quand tu souris. J'adore le teint pâle de ta peau qui brille au soleil.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire je suis toute maigrichonne, je ne suis pas pulpeuse comme Emma.

- Tes jambes me rendent dingue depuis des mois, lança Glenn sans réfléchir."

Il commença à rougir, et il ajouta :

"- J'étais vraiment sérieux quand je t'ai embrassée cette nuit. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me repousses, mais au contraire, tu as répondu. Que dois-je comprendre ?"

Anny mit un peu de temps à répondre :

"- Je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal mes paroles. Alors laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Glenn, un peu inquiet à présent.

- Bon alors voilà, il est vrai que j'ai répondu. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Et puis après, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Mais j'ai commencé à paniquer aussi. Je veux dire, avant ce baiser, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à une possible histoire entre nous. Et puis tu ne peux pas nier que nos disputes sont tellement dévastatrices. Contrairement à celles que j'ai pu avoir avec Corentin, à la fin, j'avais toujours mal là, fit-elle en montrant sa poitrine. Et puis si j'ai pu y penser un jour, ce n'était pas possible puisque tu étais avec Melissandre. Je t'adore vraiment comme ami, et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens, là maintenant tout de suite. Je suis complètement perdue."

Glenn lui prit la main délicatement, et Anny ressentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos.

"- Et si on s'embrassait, là, maintenant, pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Si tu ne ressens rien, ce sera un bon moyen de savoir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne i..."

Anny fut coupée par Glenn qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans la prévenir. La surprise ne dura qu'un instant, et elle se sentit tout à coup toute retournée. Elle entoura de ses bras autour du cou de Glenn et répondit avec passion. Glenn entoura sa taille d'un bras et la colla contre lui.

Mais rapidement, Glenn recula :

"- Désolé de t'avoir embrassée comme ça, mais j'en avais trop envie."

Il avait un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre Anny. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à parler, elle l'arrêta en reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu plus longuement, mais de nouveau Glenn stoppa le mouvement pour parler :

"- Désolé de couper ce baiser incroyable, mais si on ne se calme pas, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler."

Anny rougit à l'aveu et demanda :

"- Ça veut dire que l'on sort ensemble ?

- Je pense que oui. Tu en as envie au moins ? Je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

- Je pense que maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu embrasses comme un dieu, je ne te laisserai pas partir, répondit Anny avec un sourire.

- Bon et maintenant, si on allait voir comment tout ça va être accueilli par le reste du groupe ? Reprit elle.

- La honte, ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous chambrer, soupira Glenn, affligé par avance.

- Moi je pense qu'ils seront contents et qu'ils nous lâcherons vite. Et puis on s'en fiche, non ?"

Anny le regarda avec un sourire, et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Tu as raison. Alors c'est partit.

Glenn ouvrit galamment la porte à sa nouvelle petite amie ravie comme tout.

On les accueillit avec des applaudissements et Steven poussa de petits cris aigus très vilains.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa et on se quitta tous pour rentrer chez soi. Nous partîmes les dernières avec Vic'. On fit un dernier câlin et on sauta l'une après l'autre dans la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Suspicions confirméees

Salut tout le monde ^^

Désolée de mon retard sur la publication, mais comme promis j'ai fais aussi vite que possible ^^

Retour à Poudlard après ces vacances mouvmentées, ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos héros, faut bien que je malméne un peu nos amoureux xp

Entre disputes, révélations et farces, ce chapitre n'est pas tout rose. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas la fin du monde et il n'y a pas de morts ^^

Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais envie de vous dire, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier **LittlePlume** et **Loysira**, et vous aussi pour continuer à venir lire ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite ^^

_Yoh-nee_

**[disclamer : L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à JK Rowling.]**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Suspicions confirmées**

La reprise des cours fut assez épique pour les cinquièmes années.

Dès le premier jour, Daladav nous avait donné comme devoir d'écrire un parchemin d'au moins trente centimètres sur la potion Tue-Loup et son créateur pour la semaine suivante.

On a tout de suite pensé à Ted, évidemment, mais ce dernier préparait un exposé sur les trolls pour un cours de DFCM avec Glenn.

Quand nous sommes venues lui demander de l'aide, il nous avait répondu :

"- Désolé les filles, mais cette fois, faudra que vous vous débrouillez seules. Notre exposé demande beaucoup de travail, et cela comptera pour la note de l'examen de fin d'année. Par contre je peux vous donner une liste de bouquins qui pourraient vous aider."

La liste ne comportait pas moins d'une trentaine d'ouvrages qu'il avait fallu feuilleter pendant des heures avant de trouver des informations utiles.

La seule a avoir trouvé ça intéressant, ce fut Anny. Heureusement que nous l'avons fait toutes les trois ensembles, parce que sinon, Vic' et moi, on y serait sûrement encore.

On profita de ce moment pour avoir des discussions de nanas. On se fit mettre dehors par Mme Pince, encore vive pour une personne qui venait de fêter ses soixante-dix ans récemment, lorsque Vic' éclata de rire après une de mes nombreuses remarques idiotes.

Le fait qu'Anny et Glenn étaient à présent en couple ne changeait pas trop nos habitudes. On la voyait moins souvent, mais comme Glenn passait énormément de temps avec Ted, Steven, Connor et Carl, quand les tourtereaux disparaissaient pour avoir un peu de calme, on restait avec les garçons. On s'entendait tous déjà très bien, puisque Vic' connaissait Ted, il nous arrivait de traîner un peu avec eux.

Mais jusqu'à présent, nous étions deux groupes bien distincts. Le groupe de Ted, composé des cinq garçons de sixième année, et le nôtre, nous trois et Corentin.

Ce dernier passait à présent plus de temps avec ses camarades de maison, et nous, nous avions commencé à traîner avec les amis de mon frère.

On passait pas mal de temps dans le dortoir de Ted, Connor, Steven et Glenn, pour avoir la paix qui manquait souvent dans la salle commune.

Cet après-midi-là, on avait profité d'une accalmie de la météo pour profiter de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout Poudlard. On avait commencé une bataille de boules de neige, mais au bout de dix minutes cela avait dégénéré en : le dernier qui réussira à rester debout après avoir fait avaler un maximum de neige aux autres gagne.

Vous vous doutez que Vic' et moi on a rapidement abandonné, et on jouait les pom-poms girls pour les garçons. Vic' avait transformé nos gants en pom-pom aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Nous poussions des cris d'encouragement idiots pour l'un ou l'autre des garçons, et on riait beaucoup devant les différentes stratégies qu'ils élaboraient.

La bataille était serrée entre Connor et Ted, les plus doués. Mais Carl et Steven décidèrent de passer un pacte de non-violence pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Steven profita du fait que Carl fasse l'appât, pour sortir sa baguette et construire un abri, puis pour fabriquer une quantité impressionnante de boules de neige.

"- Hé les filles ! C'est pas très fair-play ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ! Vous pourriez dire quelque chose ! Cria Connor qui se planquait comme il le pouvait derrière un tronc d'arbre.

- Désolée, mais on n'a jamais dit que l'on était les arbitres, rétorquai-je.

- En plus, c'est bien plus marrant quand tous les coups sont permis, termina Vic' avec un sourire radieux."

Ce sont des brutes dans sa famille, vous les verriez quand ils font une bataille de boules de neige, ce n'est plus une bataille, c'est l'apocalypse.

Il leur fallut encore vingt bonnes minutes pour finalement arrêter, complètement trempés, et couverts de neige, des sourires de gosses vissés sur les lèvres. On lança des sorts pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et les faire sécher, puis on retourna tranquillement vers le château pour aller boire une boisson chaude dans la salle commune pour terminer de se réchauffer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur Tamara qui vit mon frère :

"- Vous savez que seuls les élèves de Gryffondor ont le droit d'être là ?

- Oh soit gentille Estevan, ça se fait depuis des années. Et si tu ne dis rien, les profs ne le sauront pas, répondit Connor. En plus, si tu te tais, je te promets que je viendrai avec toi lors de la prochaine sortie à Prè-au-Lard, termina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur."

La meilleure amie de Dom' rougit un peu et finit par nous laisser tranquille.

"- Comme d'habitude tu nous as sorti le speech du beau parleur, fit Ted en prenant son ami par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de la faire espérer en plus, renchérit Carl, le plus raisonnable de leur groupe.

- Oh lâche-moi, je ne lui ai pas fait de déclaration d'amour. C'est pas ma faute si elle se fait des faux espoirs.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas bien d'en profiter. J'ai pas raison Steve ?"

Steven qui était en train de rêvasser mit un peu de temps à répondre :

"- Oh tu sais, moi je suis une vilaine petite garce, et je ne me gêne pas pour utiliser mes charmes pour obtenir ce que je veux.

- Tu es pire qu'une fille Steven, dit Vic' avec un sourire, bien joué.

- Exact, ta formation est terminée jeune padawan, ajoutai-je avec un air sérieux. Tu es un jedi à présent.

- Je comprends pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire, me répondit Steven.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est un classique moldu.

- Star Wars, c'est ça ? Demanda Ted.

- Oh il semblerait que Lupin ait révisé sa culture pendant les vacances de Noël ! M'exclamai-je. Dis-moi un peu ce que tu as regardé.

- Oh les grands films essentiellement. J'ai du mal à rester devant un écran très longtemps."

On discuta tous les deux de films pendant que les autres parlèrent de Quidditch et de la coupe du monde qui approchait.

La fin du mois de Janvier arriva, et annonça le retour des maraudeurs.

Vic' avait donné un papier aux jeunes de Serdaigle pour leur journal, et les deux filles de Serdaigle l'avaient publié juste avant les vacances de Noël.

Elle avait décidé de ne donner aucune information sur leur identité, mais en experte des mauvais coups, elle avait fait une analyse sur leurs farces.

Et comme phrase finale, elle avait écrit :

_« Bien que les mauvais coups de ce groupe que tout le monde appelle les 'Nouveaux Maraudeurs' soient des coups de maître, je peux citer par exemple, leur dernière blague en date lors du bal d'Halloween très audacieuse ; je ne pense pas que les comparer aux légendaires maraudeurs soit pertinent._

_N'oublions pas que les maraudeurs originels restent pour le moment les plus grands chahuteurs qui ont étudié à Poudlard. De plus, ils ne semblent pas assumer leurs coups. Sinon comment expliquer que personne ne sache qui ils sont ?_

_Je ne dis pas ceci pour paraître raisonnable, au contraire, je suis admirative de leur talent pour les mauvais coups, mais il faut parfois revendiquer ses œuvres si l'on ne veut pas que d'autres s'en attribut le mérite.»_

Son article, très pertinent et plein d'humour avait fait un carton.

Ce matin-là, jour de la sortie de la seconde édition du Poudlard-News, tous les élèves de l'école eurent droit à une surprise de taille.

Sur la première page s'étalait le titre : _**"Réponse des maraudeurs à l'article de Miss Weasley"**_

« **Élèves, professeurs et habitants divers de Poudlard, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que, suite à l'article que Victoire Weasley a écrit pour le Poudlard-News, nous avons reçu une lettre venant, il semblerait, des maraudeurs.**

**En effet, ils ont souhaité faire part de leur point de vue sur cette histoire.**

**Il n'y a malheureusement aucune information sur leur identité, mais nous ne leur en voulons pas.**

**Je vous laisse donc lire cette lettre, page trois, qui ne manquera de vous surprendre.**

**Amber Perry**

_Cher Miss Victoire Weasley – très joli prénom au passage – je me présente sous le nom de Changelin, car vous comprenez que je ne peux vous révéler mon identité. _

_Je vous écris au nom de tous les maraudeurs de la nouvelle génération, mes amis, avec leur consentement._

_Tout d'abord, félicitation pour votre article. Je suis surpris que vous en sachiez autant sur nos faits d'armes. Vous avez du faire de longues recherches pour deviner que nous étions sur les lieux._

_Je pense qu'il est important de soulever un premier point nous concernant. Nous pensons qu'il est de notre devoir de faire rire la population qui vit entre les murs de notre magnifique école. _

_Pour votre information, il manque deux haut-faits de notre palmarès dans votre liste. Je parle bien sur des farfadets qui ont fait paniquer les troisièmes années qui avaient cours avec Miss Matthew._

_J'en profite pour adresser nos plus plates excuses à notre professeur de sortilège pour ce malheureux stupefix qui vous a touché dans la panique générale. Nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez blessée, mais veuillez, une fois encore, accepter nos excuses. _

_Il y a aussi les armures chantantes dont nous sommes coupables. Par contre, le fait qu'elle chante aussi longtemps n'est pas de notre fait. Sûrement une réaction aux sorts lancés par des propriétaires d'oreilles désespérés._

_Pour en revenir à vous, Miss Weasley, je suis surpris que vous n'en parliez pas. Sûrement que vous n'aviez pas assez de preuves pour nous en attribuer le mérite. _

_Je ne doute pas que vous soyez une jeune fille très intelligente. Cependant, je suis au regret de vous dire, que vous êtes tombée sur un os si vous souhaitiez nous démasquer. _

_Je devine, grâce à votre nom, que vous devez être vous-même friande de blagues, et nous espérons que notre prochain mauvais coup vous plaira._

_Je ne vous donnerez qu'un seul indice : J'aime voir la vie en rose, et nous pensons que tout le monde devrait faire de même._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous, et tout particulièrement à vous, Miss Weasley, une magnifique journée._

_Les maraudeurs pour vous servir._ »

Vic' était tombée sur la lettre dans le journal un samedi lors du petit déjeuner. Elle avait pris un abonnement au journal et elle le feuilletait distraitement en trempant ses tartines dans son chocolat.

La première réaction que l'on put voir fut un sourire amusé pendant sa lecture.

Puis quand elle eut fini, elle resta pensive un instant et se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Je l'observais par-dessus mes tartines, et Anny, bien que curieuse de savoir ce que Vic' avait pensé de la lettre, ne posa pas de question quand elle vit la colère briller dans ses prunelles.

On passa une journée calme entre filles. On en profita pour terminer nos devoirs de la semaine suivante, essayer les nouvelles mixtures de Vic' et discuter avec Anny de son tout récent couple. Cette dernière, bien qu'intelligente, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de copains avant Glenn, et elle angoissait constamment de faire une bêtise. Nous l'aidions de notre mieux.

Ce soir-là, en descendant pour la grande salle, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'affirme.

"- C'est facile pour toi, Emma. Tu es toujours exubérante, même avec les mecs. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Pourtant, Anny, je trouve que tu as autant de caractère que Emma, remarqua Vic'.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas aussi sûre de moi que vous l'êtes de vous.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, grosse tête. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que nous sommes mieux que toi. Tu es au moins aussi géniale que nous, la coupai-je.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler grosse tête. Je sais que vous voulez me rassurer, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur."

Vic' me lança un regard dépité. Il arrivait que notre cervelle sur pattes manque cruellement de confiance en elle. En première année, quand on l'a rencontrée, elle ne disait pratiquement rien. Il fallait la questionner longtemps avant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou obtenir son avis sur un sujet quelconque. En même temps, par rapport à Vic' qui dit toujours ce qu'elle pense sans détour, au risque d'être parfois un peu méchante, ou encore par rapport à moi qui suis une grand gueule, Anny a mis du temps à se sentir à sa place avec nous.

Pourtant, elle a un sacré caractère une fois qu'on la connaît. Elle est effrayante quand elle est réellement en colère.

"- Il faut que tu sois toi-même avec Glenn. Sinon, tu vas souffrir inutilement, et ça finira forcément mal, ajouta Vic'.

- Je sais tout ça, mais, et si il prenait peur en voyant qui je suis réellement ? Je tiens à lui.

- Tu es amoureuse ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis bien avec lui et j'ai envie que ça continue.

- Donc tu bouges tes fesses, et tu lui montres la véritable Anny la furie, ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire moqueur."

Le coup de coude que je reçu dans les côtes ne m'arrêta pourtant pas ;

"- Bon d'accord grosse tête, tu n'es pas une furie, tu es une harpie ! Aie, aie arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! Vic' viens m'aider au lieu de te bidonner !

- Non je ne crois pas, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites cocotte.

- Traîtresse, et en plus ça se dit mon amie, je vous jure, rétorquai-je en tout subissant la vengeance d'Anny."

Anny finit par arrêter de se défouler sur moi, à force de suppliques et promesses en l'air de ne plus l'appeler grosse tête, dont j'étais la reine.

Nous nous installèrent à notre table, et nous commencèrent à manger avec animation. Nous avions changé de sujet et parlions chiffons quand Glenn nous rejoignit. Il était avec Steven et Connor.

Ce fut ce dernier qui lança la discussion :

"- Salut les beautés, comment vont mes jeunettes préférées ?"

Il glissa un bras autour des épaules d'Anny et moi comme si nous étions ses propriétés. Je fus la première à l'envoyer paître :

"- Salut Connor, enlève ton bras, j'aimerais manger tranquille.

- Oula, Miss Myer est en forme aujourd'hui. Ça me plaît, tu es dispo ce week-end ?

- Pas pour toi. J'ai fait ma B.A pour le bal de Noël, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder.

- Tu me brises le cœur Myers. Enfin tant pis."

Il se tourna vers Anny qui n'avait encore rien dit :

"- Et toi ma jolie West, je suis sûr que tu seras toujours gentille avec moi, lui dit-il avec son sourire charmeur."

J'attendais qu'elle le remette en place, mais je n'étais pas sure qu'elle ose devant Glenn.

Sa réponse sur un ton un peu sec me tira un sourire ravi :

"- Écoute Connor Williams, je t'aime bien, mais je ne crois pas que je t'ai autorisé à autant de familiarité avec moi. Donc n'essaye même pas ton petit jeu avec moi."

Il y eu un petit silence que Vic' coupa avec un éclat de rire.

"- Tu devrais voir ta tête Connor, c'est tordant."

On se moqua toutes les trois de lui un instant, jusqu'à ce que Glenn s'asseye à côté de Anny, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, et dise à son ami avec un sourire moqueur :

"- Et en plus très cher, si tu embêtes ma petite amie, je vais devoir me ranger de son côté et m'occuper de tes fesses. Et j'y prendrai un grand plaisir."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Anny et ajouta avec un grand sourire :

"- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu le remets en place. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire taire aussi vite, apprends-moi."

Ses compliments firent rougir Anny et ils roucoulèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que Connor s'exclame :

"- Hé je suis là je vous signale ! Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, je supporte pas ça ! C'est un complot !

- Lâche-nous un peu les oreilles, Connor. J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre, marmonna Steven qui était de mauvais poil pour une raison qui nous était inconnue."

Il s'assit à côté de moi et concentra tout son esprit sur son assiette. On laissa Connor se plaindre, et Vic' me lança un regard qui disait combien elle était ravie pour notre amie.

Anny rayonnait sachant à présent que Glenn ne serait pas choqué de ses futurs remarques ou coups de gueule.

Un peu après, Ted nous rejoignit, s'installa à côté de Vic' et demanda à Connor :

"- Bah qu'est-ce que tu as à faire la tête ? Tu t'es fait remettre à ta place ?"

Ce qui nous fit tous rire et Connor repartit dans sa bouderie.

"- En fait c'est exactement ça. Mais je crois que se faire rembarrer par deux filles en moins d'une minute lui a mis un coup au moral, il n'a pas l'habitude le pauvre, répondit Vic' en lui tendant un pain.

- Deux filles ?! Lesquelles ? Il faut absolument que je les félicite, dit Ted en attrapant son pain.

- Tu les as devant toi, bien que Anny soit plus douée que moi, répondis-je.

- Mon pauvre Connor, je te plains. En fait non, tu l'as sûrement mérité, se moqua gentiment Ted en passant un bras autour du cou de son ami comme à son habitude. Enfin, cela veut dire que les filles sont enfin des nôtres."

Vic', Anny et moi on le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, Anny posa la question pour nous :

"- De quoi tu parles Ted ?

- Oh rien de très important, mais depuis que tu sors avec Glenn, la question de vous intégrer au groupe c'est souvent posée. Vous passez pas mal de temps avec nous, mais de là à vous faire part de nos petits secrets, il y a tout un monde.

- Je vois… si je résume bien la situation – arrête-moi si je me trompe – depuis pratiquement un mois, vous nous évaluez pour savoir si l'on mérite votre confiance, demanda Vic', qui semblait sur le point de faire un scandale aux garçons.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, en fait.

- Je ne crois pas, tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, et par extension en mes amies, pour me dire tes secrets !"

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe. Les disputes étaient courantes entre eux, mais c'était la première fois que Vic' disait que Ted ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Sur le coup, j'avoue n'avoir pas compris ce qui gênait Vic'. Anny non plus, car elle me jeta un regard « Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? » auquel je lui répondis par la négation.

"- Écoute Vic', commença Ted."

Mais elle le coupa :

"-Non toi tu vas m'écouter pour une fois ! J'en ai marre de passer après les autres ! Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proches pour ne rien se cacher. Je vois que je me suis trompée."

Elle se leva furieuse, et avant de partir, elle se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder Ted dans les yeux et elle lui lança très froidement:

"- En plus, je suis extrêmement déçue que tu m'aies cru assez idiote pour ne pas deviner ce que tu me caches. Je te pensais plus observateur que ça."

Et elle partit comme une furie de la grande salle. Un silence gêné s'installa autour de nous, car tous les élèves de notre maison avaient pu entendre la fin de la discussion.

"- Dis Emma tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait la suivre ? Je suis assez inquiète, là, me demanda Anny.

- Ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, je voulais une part de dessert, mais tu as raison. Je ne pense pas que la laisser seule soit une bonne idée. Surtout que si elle tombe sur un élève sur son chemin, il risque de subir ses foudres."

On se leva nous aussi, Anny fit un rapide baiser à Glenn et se tourna vers Ted :

"- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle, mais cette fois je crois qu'il va falloir que tu assumes et que tu ailles t'expliquer avec elle. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires, mais ça commence à bien faire. Surtout qu'après une dispute avec toi, c'est nous qui la ramassons à la petite cuillère. Il est plus que temps que vous mettiez les choses à plat."

J'étais en train de regarder Connor et Steven, et je sentis que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sujet venait sur le tapis entre eux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque :

"- Et il semblerait que l'on ne soit pas les seules à en avoir assez de vos disputes. A plus tard les garçons."

Nous quittèrent rapidement la grande salle et nous nous dirigèrent vers le seul endroit où l'on était sûres de trouver notre amie, un petit salon dont l'accès était caché par le tableau de deux sœurs aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux des Weasley. C'était au troisième étage, vers la salle de sortilèges. J'étais tombée dessus avec mon premier petit ami, lors d'une excursion nocturne qui avait mal tourné, en deuxième année. Je fuyais le concierge, leurs cheveux m'avaient tapé dans l'œil pendant ma fuite, et elles m'avaient tirée d'affaire en ouvrant le passage pour moi.

Depuis ce jour-là, nous allions là-bas lorsque l'on voulait être tranquille et discuter devant une tasse de thé.

Nous entrèrent dans le salon et nous la virent prostrée sur le tapis devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans le foyer. En silence, nous nous assirent l'une et l'autre à côté d'elle et nous l'entourâmes de nos bras pour la réconforter.

Vic' ne parle que lorsqu'elle se sent prête à parler. Lui poser des questions ne fait que la renfermer encore plus.

"- Désolée d'être partie ainsi. Mais je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne savais rien. Ça me rend dingue depuis le bal d'Halloween. D'habitude j'arrive à faire abstraction, mais ce soir je n'ai pas réussi à me taire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. On sait très bien que la période d'accalmie entre toi et Ted ne durerait pas, dis-je à notre petite blonde avec un sourire.

- Je suis d'accord avec Emma. Ce qui nous a surpris en vérité, c'est de ne pas savoir de quels secrets tu parlais.

- J'aurais dû vous en parler, je sais, mais ce ne sont pas mes secrets. Le savoir ne veut pas dire que j'ai le droit de les divulguer. Même si je vous fais entièrement confiance.

- On ne doute pas de toi ma chérie, mais maintenant que tu as tapé une crise à Ted, il va falloir nous le dire, terminai-je. Je refuse que leurs secrets te mettent dans cet état."

Vic' poussa un long soupir et nous fit un sourire.

"- Merci d'être là les filles. Je n'ai pas encore de preuves, mais je sais qui sont les maraudeurs.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore au groupe des garçons ? Fit Anny en se relevant un peu.

- Si, je parle d'eux. Et c'est tout à fait dans leur corde.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Lui demandai-je. La dernière fois, tu ne parlais que de soupçons.

- Si Ted n'avait pas fait une gaffe en parlant des maraudeurs avec James devant tout le monde l'autre fois, j'aurais mis un peu plus de temps à trouver. Ce nom dans la bouche de ma famille n'est jamais anodin. J'avais oublié cette histoire qui date de mes grands-parents, mais pendant les vacances de Noël, après le nouvel an, j'ai discuté avec mon oncle Harry et ma grand-mère. Ils m'ont raconté les aventures de James Potter, le grand-père de James et Al.

- Et donc ? C'est important ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses. Les premiers maraudeurs de l'histoire de Poudlard sont James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les pires perturbateurs que Poudlard ait connus.

- Tu as dit Remus Lupin ? Ce n'est pas le père de …"

Vic' me coupa dans mon élan :

"- Oui le père de Ted. Personne d'autre n'oserait prendre le nom des Maraudeurs. Sauf peut-être James, mais il est encore trop jeune.

- C'est pour ça le coup des rideaux le soir d'Halloween ! M'exclamai-je en me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

- Entre autres. Je me suis sentie blessée qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé de ça. J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur eux.

- Et tu mets qui dans le lot ? Ted n'a pas pu agir seul, remarqua Anny.

- Je mets tout le groupe dans le lot, Steven, Glenn, Ted, Connor et peut être même Carl.

- Mon frère ?

- Oui, je connais les garçons. Ils sont intelligents, mais il y a forcément l'un d'eux dans le groupe qui doit tempérer les ardeurs de Connor. Et le seul à réussir, c'est ton frère.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Connor a tendance à toujours en faire trop. Si le groupe fonctionne si bien c'est sûrement grâce à Carl.

- Toi aussi tu le mets dans le coup, Anny ?

- Allons Emma, tu les connais aussi bien que moi, reprit Vic', tu sais très bien que même si ton frère ne fait partie de Gryffondor, il passe tout son temps avec eux. En plus, c'est le meilleur ami de Ted. Il fait forcément partit des Maraudeurs."

On laissa le silence s'installer et on en profita pour réfléchir.

Ce fut Anny qui le brisa en demandant à Vic' :

"- Et pourquoi cette gueulante dans ce cas ? Ça ne semble pas te gêner plus que cela que ce soit eux les maraudeurs.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est le fait que Ted ne comprenne pas que je ne supporte pas qu'il me cache des choses, qui me rend dingue.

- Comme on l'a fait comprendre à Ted, il faut que vous discutiez tous les deux. Il faut mettre les choses à plat et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui."

Vic' se leva brusquement, et fit sursauter Anny qui ne s'y attendait pas.

"- Hors de question que je fasse le premier pas ! Y en a marre à la fin ! S'il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire qu'il fait partit des maraudeurs, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, point !

- Vic' ne soit pas si dure avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas dure, j'en ai assez de devoir me battre avec lui pour qu'il me parle ! S'il ne vient pas me parler, je n'irai pas lui demander des explications que je n'aurais pas de toute façon !"

Anny ne dit rien, sachant que l'on ne réussirait pas à faire entendre raison à Vic'.

Je changeai de sujet et nous ne retournâmes qu'après le couvre-feu dans notre dortoir.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Vic' évita Ted. Nous n'avions pas remis sur le tapis la discussion du petit salon, mais nous ne savions plus quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire.

Le lundi qui suivit, les maraudeurs frappèrent de nouveau.

Pendant le repas du soir, au moment où les plats apparurent sur les tables. Personne ne fit cas au début. Puis un élève leva les yeux vers le plafond magique de la grande salle, et montra sa découverte à ses camarades près de lui. La rumeur se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. En moins de cinq minutes, tout le monde regardait le ciel magique. Le ciel était devenu rose. Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger et tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis la voix du bal d'Halloween qui avait annoncé la blague des maraudeurs retentit dans la salle :

**"Élèves, professeurs, il est parfois important de ne pas oublier qu'il faut voir la vie en rose ! Les maraudeurs vous saluent bien bas ! A très bientôt !"**

Des exclamations de rires et des hourras retentirent entre les murs de la salle.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Vic', qui regardait Ted qui riait avec Connor et Steven.

"- Je serais idiote de ne pas admettre que ces maraudeurs ont un sacré talent, admit elle, si bas que seul Anny et moi l'entendirent."

La tension entre Ted et Vic' descendit d'un cran. Petit, mais il y avait un peu d'amélioration.

Le samedi qui suivit, Vic' avait repris sa fuite de Ted, et avait disparu dans le labo de potion.

C'est MacGo qui avait décidé de mettre à disposition des laboratoires pour chaque matière. Cela permettait aux passionnés ou bien aux curieux de pouvoir pratiquer hors du programme. Il y avait toujours un prof ou un élève de septième année volontaire, pour surveiller que tout se passe bien.

Comme j'avais un peu de retard dans mon devoir de divination, et que notre grosse tête adorée n'avait pas pris cette option, j'étais partie rejoindre Sandra et Kate à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec elles. Anny avait donc proposé à Glenn de passer du temps avec elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, leurs corps entrelacés. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand elle demanda son avis à Glenn :

"- Tu crois que cette fois ci ça s'arrangera entre Vic' et Ted ?

- Pourquoi ça ne s'arrangerait pas ?

- Elle lui en veut vraiment cette fois. Elle n'aime pas qu'il lui mente aussi impunément.

- Il y a sûrement une bonne raison pour qu'il ne lui dise pas la vérité.

- Il n'y a aucune bonne raison qui justifie qu'il lui mente à elle. Je comprends que toi tu en es avec moi, mais tous les deux, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tous petits.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je te mente ? Demanda Glenn surprit de sa remarque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal que tu ne me confis pas tous tes secrets. Mais je sais être patiente. J'espère que tu me les diras un jour, c'est tout, reprit Anny se méprenant sur sa surprise.

- Attend deux secondes, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je veux dire, même si je sais que tu me mens, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ce que fait Ted avec Vic' c'est mal.

- Je ne te mens pas Anny."

Elle recula un peu et répondit un peu plus froidement :

"- Bon si tu veux, mais alors tu ne me dis pas tout. C'est pratiquement pareil."

Glenn ne dit rien et prit les mains d'Anny dans les siennes.

"- Je ne peux pas te raconter pour l'instant. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, je ne peux pas trahir ma promesse. Mais je te jure que tu le sauras très bientôt.

- Peu importe pour le moment, il faut que tu parles avec Ted. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Ça fait trois nuits que Vic' ne dors plus. Hier, elle a failli faire exploser toute la salle de potion. Et elle est complètement déphasée.

- Elle est amoureuse à ce point ?

- Oui, dès qu'il s'agit de Ted, elle perd toute rationalité. Et s'il voulait bien se décider à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle..."

Je venais d'entrer dans la grande salle, et je m'approchai du petit couple qui ne m'avait pas vue. Ils continuaient leur discussion :

"- Il pense ne pas la mériter. Il a tendance à se sous-estimer.

- Si il ne se bouge pas, elle va finir par en avoir marre et aller voir ailleurs.

- Et je ne cautionne pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. S'il le faut je lui trouverais le mec qui lui fera oublier Ted, ajoutai-je en me manifestant enfin.

- Tiens te voilà Emma, tu as fini ton devoir ? Me demanda Anny, pas surprise de ma remarque."

On en avait déjà discuté toutes les deux, et au bout d'un moment, y en avait marre de la voir ainsi.

"- Oui, répondis-je, en m'asseyant dans le divan près de leur fauteuil. On a bien bossé avec les filles. Et puis ça change de Vic' et son incapacité à rester assise plus de deux heures."

On rigola un peu de ma vanne, et je me tournai vers Glenn qui n'avait encore rien dit.

"- Désolée de dire ça comme ça, mais comprends nous aussi. Elle est amoureuse, mais elle souffre. Ce n'est pas sain. Il faut qu'ils discutent.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ted est borné.

- Ne parlons pas de Vic', soupira Anny. Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble et qu'ils n'aient pas le choix."

Un sourire pointa sur le visage de Glenn.

"- J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais ça va me demander un peu de temps."

On le regarda et on comprit enfin la lueur d'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il préparait un mauvais tour pour un de ses meilleurs amis, et ça allait faire des dégâts, foi de maraudeur.

Je me suis demandé à ce moment-là comment on avait pu être aussi idiotes de ne pas avoir compris qui étaient les maraudeurs. Pourtant c'était évident, Vic' avait raison. Seul Ted Lupin et ses amis auraient pu être les maraudeurs de notre génération. Tout comme il était évident que James le devienne lui aussi dans quelques années. Il partait sur la bonne voie, en tout cas.


End file.
